Nine Months
by Delena2010
Summary: Set after 3x22. After Klaus is returned to his body he seeks to make Caroline his own. And after a heartbreaking fight with Tyler one night, Caroline finds herself in the comforting arms of Klaus. Caroline soon realizes that she is pregnant and that Klaus is the father of her baby. Who will Caroline turn to for help? And how will Klaus react when he discovers Carolines secret?
1. Back To Normal

**Nine Months**

**Chapter One – Back To Normal**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

The sunlight flowed through my bedroom window as my alarm clock sprung to life waking me up from a peaceful sleep. I turned around on my bed and struggled over the pillows below my chest as I pulled myself over towards my nightstand. I clicked the switch off killing the horrible ringing sound. I had grown to hate that sound these past few days. I didn't want to wake up from my dreams because it was the only place I seemed to have real peace.

Three days ago Bonnie had come by my house. Bonnie had sat down with me in the sitting room and revealed something to me that was so awful I couldn't even look her in the eye after she told me.

Bonnie had performed a spell on both Tyler and Klaus before both of them were killed. She did some witch spell which switch their spirits and put them into each others bodies. So out there right now Klaus was running around inside Tyler's body and Tyler was trapped inside Klaus's body. When Bonnie told me she started to cry and apologise but I didn't care because she had allowed me to go three days thinking that Tyler had died.

I knew it wouldn't be a big issue to some people but my best friend had let me go three whole days thinking that I had abounded the love of my life and left him to die inside some stinking wet cave all by himself. I was never going to forgive myself for leaving Tyler like I had. But it turns out the man who had told me to run wasn't Tyler but in fact Klaus.

So I had spent the last three days locked away inside the house. Bonnie had been calling and had left several voicemails but I couldn't deal with her yet. Besides I had promised Elena that I would go over to the boarding house today and visit her. Until Stefan and Damon were sure Elena could handle being around people they were putting her under their roof and under house arrest.

I knew how Elena must have been feeling right now and I knew when it was me going through it I didn't want to be alone. Although she had Stefan and Damon I knew Elena needed some proper girl time as well. So I had packed up a bag of girl stuff for us to do. I had packed some chick flick films and pink nail polishes and some lavender face masks for during the movie.

I pulled myself up out of bed and stretched my arms up above my head as I pushed my feet into my slippers. I left my bedroom and went down the hallway and into the kitchen. My mum was on her cell phone holding a cup of coffee in her other hand when I entered. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek knowing she would be leaving for work soon and since it was Friday I probably wouldn't see her until tomorrow.

I pulled open the fridge door and took out a glass jug of orange juice and a pack of blueberries. I pulled up a stool at the counter top and began eating the blueberries. I had plenty of time before I went to see Elena so I planned to go to the grill first and see how Matt was doing. Elena had told me on the phone he was having a lot of guilt over the accident. I was going to go and reassure him that the person responsible for Elena being a vampire was Meredith Fell.

Elena didn't want any of us to do anything to Meredith Fell but that didn't stop me from wanting too. I hated Meredith Fell and I was happy that she was leaving town soon. She had no right to call herself a doctor. The only reason her patients survive is because she injects vampire blood through their I.V drips as they sleep in their beds.

I wondered if Meredith was having a busy night the night Elena was rushed into Mystic Falls General. Maybe she figured just because Elena knew about vampires she wouldn't mind vampire blood being used to heal her. Or maybe Meredith had just gotten so use to taking the cowards way out that she didn't even think about it when she put that blood in Elena's system. Meredith had to face facts and realize that if her patient was going to die then she had to let them die. She wasn't a doctor in my eyes anymore. She was just a coward and a monster for killing the dreams of my best friend.

I poured myself out a glass of orange juice and downed it all within a few long sips. I caught my mum looking over at me from the corner of my eye. I put the glass down and wiped my mouth making her smile with amusement. Being a vampire I didn't have to breathe nearly as much as human does.

I put the now empty pack of blueberries in the trash and rinsed my glass in the sink placing upon the draining rack before leaving the kitchen. I returned to my bedroom and picked out a pink wool sweater enjoying the gentleness of its material, a white strap top, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots to put on after my shower. I laid them out on the bed and grabbed my toilet bag off my dresser top before taking off to the bathroom.

I grabbed a hair clip off the bathroom counter next to my hairbrush and put my hair up behind my head so it wouldn't get wet in the shower. I stripped off my clothes from the previous night to the floor below and stepped into the shower. I turned the shower on full blast and then picked up a bottle of lavender body wash and lathered up my hands.

The hot water felt so good against my skin. I felt like it was washing away everything around me and giving me a fresh start for the day. I cleansed myself in the lavender lotion getting myself ready for the day ahead. This would be the first time I would be going into town since everything happened.

My mum had been working overtime trying to get vervain into the council members systems so that they could be compelled to forget about what Alaric had told them about my secret and also Tylers.

Truth be told if my mum truly had her way I would be in Brazil right now and out of reach. But she knew I wasn't going to leave her behind to deal with this all alone. I had already lost one of my parents I wasn't going to lose another.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the pink towel hanging outside the shower door and draped it around my body. I walked over to the sink counter and brushed my teeth before adding my make up that I had brought in my toilet bag. I unclipped the hairclip and picked up my hairbrush and ran it through my hair before blow drying it to get it that little bit of volume it needed.

I returned back to my bedroom and dumped my clothes from last night into the laundry basket and got dressed into the clothes I had laid out on top of my bed. I checked my reflection in the mirror and dumped my towel into the basket too. I grabbed my black shoulder bag off the dresser counter and my phone right next to it. I walked across the room to an old pair of jeans and fished my car keys out of the front pocket of them.

"Caroline" my mum called.

"Are you heading out now?" I asked as I left my bedroom meeting her in the hallway next to the door.

"Yeah I am working a double shift so don't wait up tonight. And please remember to lock up before you go to sleep"

"Mum" I rested my hand on her shoulder "Please stop worrying about the council, it will work its self out"

She sighed "And how can you be so sure? Because I'm not Caroline, I'm really worried about you" she expressed.

"Because we've been through so much already that light at the end of the tunnel has to be coming our way" I joked making her smile.

"That is true there has been a lot of drama" she said as I dropped my hand from her shoulder.

"Oh mum you don't know the half of it. And seriously you don't want too either" I opened up the front door.

"No I probably don't" she agreed behind me as I stepped out onto the front porch.

"Well I'm going to swing by the grill and then go and see Elena"

"No Bonnie?" my mum asked as she locked the door behind us.

"Uh no not today she has plans already" I lied.

"She called the other night, did you call her back?"

I nodded.

"Good I would hate to think of you lot not talking to each other. You're like sisters" my mum commented as she made her way over to her cruiser.

"Yeah" I agreed as I unlocked my car door.

"Bye mum" I called as I slipped into the drivers seat.

There was no other way of going about this. I had to lie to protect my mother from the truth. If she knew that Klaus was in Tyler's body it would totally freak her out and she was already dealing with enough thanks to Alaric's mess. It wasn't like I could tell her the real reason I wasn't hanging out with Bonnie today was that she was at home working on a spell to get Klaus out of boyfriends body and back inside his own.

I dumped my shoulder bag onto the passenger seat next to me and started up the engine shooting down the street and towards the town centre. I couldn't wait to spend time with Elena, being away from her for three days felt like three weeks. I guess I should be grateful to Bonnie for providing Elena with a daylight ring. From what I had been told by Elena it was very similar to mine.

There was a little bit of traffic on the way in but I eventually got to the grill and I parked in the parking lot outside. I cut the engine grabbed my bag and headed inside. It was crowded inside and I remembered Friday morning was pancake morning it was the busiest morning of the week. I scanned the restaurant as I went in and looked for Matt. I clocked him cleaning up a table and putting used dishes into the basin in front of him.

I waved my hand up and Matt looked over at me and half smiled. I returned the smile and pointed to a table in front of me making Matt nod that he would come over. I took a seat and placed my bag down on one of the empty seats. As Matt bussed the tables left in his section I waited for him and began turning my napkin into confetti.

"I haven't got much time to talk Caroline" Matt noted as he sat down in front of me.

"I'm sure you could spare five minutes for a reality check"

Matt folded his arms and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Matt look at me" I pleaded.

His eyes met mine and I smiled slightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Jeremy begged you to get Elena out of town and you did what any one of us would have done and you got her out of here"

"No I got her killed"

I sighed "Matt did you put vampire blood in Elena's I.V drip?" I asked.

"Caroline"

"Answer me" I told him.

Matt shook his head.

"Did you stand out in the middle of the road and jump out in front of a moving car Elena happened to be inside?"

Again Matt shook his head.

"You didn't kill Elena Matt, she's a vampire and she's dealing with it. If she could see you right now she would be kicking your butt for making yourself feel this way"

I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"She loves you Matt. She made Stefan save your life because she loves you. She doesn't hate you, you did what none of us were brave enough to do. And she needs you now, she needs you to be there for her now more than ever before"

"I wouldn't even know what to say to her Caroline" Matt confessed.

"Do you think Elena knew what to say to me after I turned?" I asked.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze "None of us know how to handle this, we weren't taught how to deal with this in school. But we have to deal with it or we'll lose everything and everyone we care about" I told him.

"You're right" Matt agreed.

Our hands dropped and we gave each other a smile.

"You can go back to work now I'm all done lecturing"

Matt laughed "Well then if you are done then I guess its my turn" he said.

I leaded back "I don't have to be lectured about anything" I said.

"Bonnie"

I shook my head "I'm not ready to deal with that Matt" I confessed.

"And why not?"

I sighed "Because we were taught how to forgive in school, and I have no idea how I am supposed to forgive Bonnie for letting me think Tyler was dead" I explained.

Matt nodded.

"I should go I've promised Elena a girly day" I said picking up my bag from the chair.

"You worried you'll bump into him?"

"Bump into who?" I asked getting up to my feet.

"Klaus" Matt replied.

I tucked my hair behind my ear "I haven't even given it a thought" I admitted.

"Alright" Matt said getting up to his feet too.

"Enjoy Friday pancake morning" I said before turning on my heels.

As I left the grill I couldn't stop thinking about what Matt had asked me. The truth was the idea of Klaus running around Mystic Falls pretending to be Tyler hadn't crossed my mind even once. I was actually shocked by this considering the trouble he could have gotten Tyler into. I then began to wonder if the council had made any move to kill Klaus thinking he was Tyler.

The last thing I needed was for Klaus to know the council knew about my secret. Knowing Klaus whatever human that couldn't be trusted with information about vampires and hybrids were a threat to him and his family. And after the big bad Alaric vampire slayer Klaus wouldn't let the council stand much longer with information that be traced to his secret too.

Well I didn't care about Klaus or his family or what he did. All I knew was, Bonnie was working on a spell that was going to switch Klaus back into his real body and bring Tyler back to me. I needed Tyler in my life I didn't need Klaus. All Klaus brought was drama and pain. Sure there was the romantic drawings and the jewellery but that was in the past and I had to focus on my future.

I returned to my car and buckled my seat belt and started up the engine. I was going to forget about all the drama on my life for the next few hours and I was going to sit back with Elena and focus on her and everything going on in her life.

It was going to be a relief not dealing with my own drama for a change. Thankfully there wasn't the same amount of traffic there was in town. I got to the boarding house ten minutes later and pulled up behind Damon's car and parked. I grabbed my bag and stepped out onto the driveway.

"Hey" Elena called.

I looked over towards the front door and Elena sat there with Stefan. I smiled and ran up to her and brought my arms around her holding her close. I knew being close to me wouldn't bother Elena I was a vampire so I didn't smell nearly as good as a human would.

"You smell like lavender" she commented as I pulled away.

"Vampire senses are pretty great huh" I said.

"No you really smell a lot like lavender" Stefan said.

I pulled back my sweater and smelt my skin. Gosh it was really stronger I must have been thinking so much in the shower I didn't notice how much body wash I had used. Silly Caroline as always.

"How are you doing?" I asked Elena

"I'm ok, being under house arrest isn't exactly perfect but I'm getting there"

"It's for your own good" I assured her.

"Well I'm going to go and leave you girls to it" Stefan said and padded Elena's hand before leaving us.

I wiggled my eyebrows and Elena laughed as she got up to her feet.

"Don't over analyse it" Elena told me as we headed inside.

"He was all over you" I whispered loudly making Elena laugh.

The day was spent doing exactly what I had imagined, Elena and I watched The Notebook and painted each others toe nails giving each toe a new shade of pink, we did face masks had a glass of blood and eat our body weight in chocolates. That was one of the things I remembered about being a baby vampire, you could eat everything in sight.

A few hours later Elena was asleep next to me. I smiled seeing how peaceful she looked as she lay there. I pulled myself up off the bed carefully not to wake her and picked up everything I had brought over and placed it back into my bag. I didn't want her wakening up to a mess.

A shut the room door behind me and slipped my bag onto my shoulder before making my way downstairs. I peeked my head into the parlour room but it was empty. Stefan must have left when it became clear we weren't letting boys in the bedroom with us.

The front door opened and shut behind me and I turned around to find Damon.

"Barbie" he said as he shrugged off his black leather coat.

I pressed my finger to my lips "Elena's asleep upstairs" I told him.

"How was the girly day? Was there kissing?" he smirked

"Yeah shame you missed it" I teased.

Damon smirked as I made my way around him to the door.

"What's going on with you and the witch?"

"Nothing you need to worry about" I told him and pulled open the door.

"You should forgive your friends you know"

I laughed and spun back around "Seriously?" I asked.

Damon leaded against the door in front of me and titled his head to a side.

"What you think if Bonnie and I aren't on good terms that it will somehow affect you?" I asked puzzled.

Damon leaded in towards me "Let's just say I know now from personal experience how it feels to lose a….friend and not having the chance to say sorry" he whispered to me.

It was right then it hit me. Damon missed Alaric and I hadn't even given him a single thought through all of this. Elena had told me the story, Damon was with Alaric when he died. Apparently he even died in Damon's arms.

"Do you miss him?" I asked.

Damon smirk dropped "Don't get all cute on me Barbie" he warned me and turned around walking down the hallway.

"Damon" I called.

Damon looked over his shoulder at me.

Damon huffed and looked over towards the staircase and then back at me. Our eyes locked and he nodded.

Damon disappeared out of sight and I shut the front door behind me. It was then I realized how selfish I had been locking myself up these past three days. I hadn't thought about anyone but myself and how everything bad was happening to me. Damon had lost his best friend, Tyler's spirit was trapped inside Klaus, Elena was a vampire and Jeremy had lost someone so close to his heart that he couldn't even stay in Mystic Falls. He went back to his old school just so he didn't have to see Mystic Falls.

I got back into my car and drove straight home. I pulled up in front of my house and was surprised to find Bonnie sitting on the front porch step waiting. She looked over at me and got up to her feet. She was grasping her spell book in her hand. I hoped she hadn't come with more bad news.

I cut the engine and stepped out of the car. I walked up the pathway towards Bonnie and she gave me a smile.

"Sorry for showing up, you didn't return any of my telephone calls"

"I was hoping you would take the hint"

"Caroline please don't be angry with me. I am sick of everyone being angry with me and telling me what to do"

I sighed "People telling you what to do?" I scratched my forehead "Wow Bonnie that's really that's just pathetic" I replied.

Bonnie took a step back from me.

"People keep telling you what to do? Well did I want to talk to Klaus so Alaric could stake Klaus? No but I did it because Damon told me too. Did I want to plan the decade dance with Rebekah. No but I did because we all needed information. And did I want to leave Tyler to die alone? No but I did because he told me too" I told her.

"So no you don't get to play the push over card. Maybe around Elena but not with me"

"I came here to help you" Bonnie explained.

"No you came here so a month from now you can cry about how I made you feel so bad you had to do yet another big scary spell"

I shook my head "Well I'm sorry Bonnie but I'm not going to hug you and tell you I forgive you. I'm not going to take your guilt away, because the truth is the guilt is there because you deserve it" I told her.

I walked up the front steps and took my house keys from my shoulder bag.

"Caroline don't be like this please" Bonnie pleaded behind me.

I turned to her "What did you expect? What you did Bonnie was unforgivable" I stated and stepped inside my house locking the door behind me.

**Klaus Mikaelson P.O.V**

I stared at the roaring fire in front of me as I sat alone in my study. It was the only room in the house my younger siblings had not taken over. Kol had returned home two days ago and he and Rebekah had been fighting over who got the bedroom with the view. I had built a nine bedroom house and they were fighting over one room? It was ridiculous and had given me a headache.

Well it hadn't given me a headache it had given this body a headache. This shell I was suppose to live in until that witch could switch me back into my real body. If she didn't have the answer by tomorrow then I was finally going to leave this house and hunt her down. I was tired of going around looking like Tyler. I didn't care for the boy at all so I certainly didn't want to spend any more time then I had too being him. I would have chosen any body but his, I felt tiny in this body. I never noticed until now just how pathetic this boy was compared to me.

Elijah had believed me the night I showed up back at the house as Tyler Lockwood. I had shared stories with him that only he and I knew and he had explained the story to our siblings. Kol found it hilarious but changed his mind when I put him through a wall. Where as my sister and I didn't share words because I still found it difficult being in the same room as her. Elijah had tracked down my real body from the last memory I have. He searched every storage space in the next towns over and finally got mine.

He found it inside a storage space right next to the body of Alaric Saltzman. I was glad that guy was dead he was a bad choice made by Esther. And of course I had my very own reasons for wanting him dead. Trying to kill me of course was one of them. But the other was a little bit more delicate. He hurt someone that he shouldn't have and that's why I am happy upon his death. Just wish I had pierced the stake into his heart myself. It was thanks to my sister that Elena Gilbert my doppelganger was now a vampire and completely useless to me.

And I couldn't even leave this silly town behind now because of this stupid body. So I was staying put where I was and by the looks of it my family were settling down here too. I was getting everything I wanted in life I was just in the wrong body. The doorbell rang and I sprung to my feet knowing Rebekah and Kol were yelling so loudly upstairs they hadn't heard a thing. I walked down the hall and over to the door.

The good thing about being immortal was you never had to check the peep hole. I pulled open the door and found Bonnie the witch on the other side carrying a dusty old book in her hand.

"You're not here selling books are you?" I asked.

"No"

"Good because I already ate a sales woman today trying to sell me a fountain" "You are despicable"

"And you're something that rhymes with witch" I smirked at her. "Do you want your body back or not?"

"I have my body upstairs what I need is a spell. Do you have that?"

"Yes"


	2. The Return

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Two – The Return**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

There comes a time when we must expose our weaknesses, when our secrets can no longer remain private, when our solitude can no longer be denied, when our pain can no longer be ignored…..

I sat on the corner edge of my bed staring at the message I had just received from Bonnie that morning. I thought today was just going to be another day but it was going to turn into so much more. Because apparently Bonnie had figured out how to switch Tyler and Klaus into their real bodies.

_Caroline, I've figured out how to turn Tyler and Klaus back. We have to do the spell where I did the spell before. It's the Wade storage locker twenty miles outside of town. I've arranged it to happen tonight at midnight. I hope you will come because Tyler is going to need you when he wakes up. Bonnie. _

I had no idea how I was suppose to feel about this. Truth be told I was feeling rather bad about what I said to Bonnie yesterday. Everything around me was just starting to get so overwhelming that I lashed out. Bonnie didn't deserve what I put her through. But at the same time she did sort of need to face facts that she chose to be part of this group of people. She could have walked away after Klaus was killed but she didn't.

The thought of seeing Tyler again warmed my heart. I couldn't believe there was actually a time where I thought I would never see him again. He was going to be back in my life tonight and I would never be alone again. Tyler would make everything better again and he would protect me and love me.

I just hoped Tyler would wake up and see things a little differently. I hoped that he wouldn't be jealous of Klaus. There was no reason for him to be jealous in the first place. Klaus must have thought I was an idiot if he actually believed I thought he 'fancied me'.

I knew all along that Klaus was just using me to get to Elena. Maybe he even thought playing these little seductive games would drive Tyler and I apart. If anything Klaus's little mind tricks had strengthen mine and Tyler's relationship. I would not let Klaus come between Tyler and I ever again. I had already lost Tyler again I was going to lose him twice.

There was a knock at the front door and I slipped my phone into my pocket and went to answer it. Standing outside was Stefan he gave me a smile as I walked towards the door.

"Hey" I said as I invited him inside.

"Bonnie called me this morning told me about the spell"

"She did?" I asked closing the door behind us.

Stefan handed me the brown paper bag in his hand and I took it and took a peek inside to find some clothes.

"Elena figured Tyler might want his own clothes after he's back in his body"

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"I snuck into Carol's house after she left this morning"

I smiled "Thank you Stefan, that was really nice of you" I said and sat the bag on top of the side table.

I folded my arms together "So I know what Bonnie told me, what did she tell you?" I asked.

"She said that she spoke to Klaus"

"When?" I asked.

"Um I think it was last night or something. Klaus has no reason to use Elena for anything anymore and with Alaric dead there's no one at risk from being killed"

"Apart from the people who put him in the coffin to begin with"

Stefan pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You, Damon, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy" I said.

"If Klaus wanted us dead he would have done it by now"

"Maybe he wants to be in his own body before he does anything"

Stefan sighed "I'm not sure there's any other choice" he said.

"Keep going the way we are and Tyler roots inside Klaus's body. Change things and the real Klaus comes back for his vengeance"

"You can't live without Tyler"

"And you wont live if he does" I told him.

I turned my back on Stefan and brought both my hands up to my face and huffed.

"What do you want to do?" Stefan asked.

I dropped my hands "I have to go see Klaus" I said.

I had to go to Klaus and talk to him about what his intensions were once he got back in his body. There was a chance that because Bonnie had saved his life we could sort of make that our pay back for putting him in the coffin in the first place.

Going to his house alone was not a good idea. I knew I should ask Stefan to come with me but I didn't want to risk him. Elena needed him right now and I didn't want her to lose anyone else she cared about. I just hoped Klaus would be there when I arrived. The idea of talking to his siblings sent shivers down my spine.

Speaking to Klaus alone was the only way for all of this to happen.

Klaus Mikaelson P.O.V

I groaned loudly as I threw another useless shirt onto the floor of my wardrobe. I began shifting through the remaining shirts in front of me that had not yet found a place on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to Kol who was starring at me leading in the doorframe on my walk in wardrobe.

"Nothing fits" I replied and returned to my search.

"How much longer are you going to be stuck in there anyway?"

"Not much longer"

"Why did this witch pick such a man to stick you inside in the first place?"

"No idea"

"Isn't this boy that baby vampires boyfriend?"

"Who?" I asked trying on another shirt.

"That blonde girl from the grill remember?" Kol asked coming over to my side.

"I'll take that as a challenge" he mocked my voice as he pointed at me.

I smirked "I believe so" I replied.

"So why haven't you gone to her house to play doctors and nurses?" Kol asked and began looking through my clothes.

He had another thing coming if he was thinking about stealing them.

"The girl means nothing to me"

Kol sniggered "Well she did that night" he said.

"You and I had drank that pub dry by the time she showed up, the only thing I saw was blonde skinny and sexy" I said.

"Well then if you are not interested. I guess I'll have a go at her then"

I paused buttoning my shirt and looked over to Kol and found him smirking.

"Relax darling, I don't date dead girls"

I shrugged "Don't care what you do or who for that matter" I replied.

Kol huffed "Fine then guess if you don't care what I do then you...wont care what information I have" he said.

I smirked and buttoned up the last button.

"Tell me" I said turning to him.

"Well lets just say this little town vampire haters club knows about one of the vampires in town"

"Is it you?" I asked smirking.

"Funny Nik, no its actually one of your many other enemies"

"Which one?"

"Well there are so many these days its hard to remember"

I stood up to Kol and he began smiling.

"Lets just say getting her to have a drink with you was a challenge. Keeping her from this little council will have to become your new mission in life"

My smirk dropped.

Kol reached up and took one of my suit coats off its hanger and pulled it over his shoulders.

"I'm taking this as a little thank you gesture for keeping my mouth shut to our siblings about your little crush" Kol said and turned his back on me.

Kol took off out of my bedroom and closed the door behind him. I stood motionless for a second and finally left the wardrobe and returned to my bedroom. I picked up my phone off the nightstand and pushed it into my pocket.

I left my bedroom and wondered downstairs to find my siblings putting on their coats. They were all dressed up and I understood Kol's reason now for really stealing my suit coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Another fund raiser for Wickery bridge" Elijah answered as he slipped Rebekah's coat over her shoulders.

"You're welcome to join us" Rebekah offered.

"I'll pass" I replied showing no compassion for her sorrow.

"Shame you won't join us Nik, a party full of drunk woman with money. Sounds like heaven" Kol said.

"Sounds like I'll be watching you all night is what it sounds like" Elijah added.

I passed by them and wondered down the hall into the study. Rebekah and I had our fall outs in the past but this one was bigger than the rest. She had did something I told her never to do. Making Matt and Elena drive off the side of that bridge was a stupid mistake. She should have known better than that. But seeing her just now somehow reminded me of what I would do if anything were to happen to her at the hands of someone else.

I walked over to the fireplace and looked down at the roaring fire. I closed my eyes and remembered standing in this exact same spot as I burned all the drawings I had of drawn of Caroline Forbes. The young girl I thought to be the most stunning and selfless beauty I had ever come across. She had this smile that captured me from the very first moment I laid eyes on her.

I first saw Caroline Forbes the night of the homecoming dance. She was upstairs in Tyler's bedroom during the party I had Tyler host back when he was under my sire bond. I was checking for traps around the house and I had come across Caroline passed out on top of his bed. She was wearing this pink dress that clung to her body revealing her beautiful curves. Her hair was a bit messy and her lipstick was a little smudged but I adored her.

The doorbell rang and my eyes opened in response. I huffed and left my study behind and wondered back down the hall to the door.

I pulled open the door and my breath caught inside my chest.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I looked into the eyes of my beloved Tyler and saw nothing but emptiness starring back at me. For it wasn't Tyler looking at me with love and affection. It was Klaus looking like he had just seen a ghost. I was looking into the eyes of the man who had tricked me into kissing him thinking he was someone else.

"Caroline" Klaus finally whispered.

I hated when he said my name he always made it sound sexy. Damn him and his charms. They weren't going to work now because I was putting an end to this game now.

I took a deep breath in "Can I come in?" I asked.

Klaus pulled the door open further keeping his eyes locked on me as I stepped passed him. As Klaus shut the door behind me I took a look around, I had forgotten how big this house was. It was beautiful I would admit that.

"What can I do for you love?" Klaus asked.

I turned around and slapped him hard across the face catching him completely off his guard. Klaus stepped back grasping his cheek as he met my eyes. Klaus had clearly underestimated my strength. Didn't he know a woman with a broken heart was capable of just about anything?

"That wasn't a very wise thing to do"

"If I was wise I wouldn't be here in the first place"

Klaus folded his arms and I hissed shaking my head trying not to look at him. He had Tyler's imagine and his voice it was so hard to look into the eyes of the man you love when it's the eyes of the man you hate.

"Hate to remind you of this love but it was your witch who trapped me in this body not me" Klaus snapped.

"But it was you who kissed me" I reminded him.

Klaus eyes left mine somehow giving me some form of relief. He should be embarrassed he should be ashamed for what he had done to me.

"You're a bad person with an ugly heart and what you did to me was horrible"

"I gave you a cute heartfelt goodbye with your boyfriend. I don't really see what the problem is" Klaus protested.

"What you did was take me for a fool."

"Well now you know who it feels sweetheart" Klaus hissed.

Looking into his eyes full of anger and fury it reminded me of that night outside the grill when he grabbed a hold of my arms.

My jaw dropped "Oh my god. Seriously?" I snapped.

"I fool you once into leaving the grill without your brother and you think that gives you the right to fake being my dead boyfriend?" I asked.

"Seriously?" I repeated

"Just like you darling, pay back is a bitch"

I took a small step back somehow hurt by Klaus's words. I couldn't believe how Klaus calling me a bitch could actually hurt me so much. I tried to focus, I kept my eyes focused on Klaus so I didn't appear off my game but I think he could tell he had touched a nerve.

"I am never going to speak to you again after tonight" I admitted.

Klaus met my eyes and when he saw I was actually serious. His eyes tightened in response.

"One less friend in Mystic Falls, boohoo" Klaus sniggered.

"And you wonder why your family didn't want to stay with you"

Klaus shot in front of me then and I didn't flinch which I was really happy about.

"I would be careful how you talk to me" he warned.

"I didn't come here to fight anyway" I told him.

"Just came for the pleasure of my company then? Or is it you miss dear Tyler so much you just want to do things to this body?"

Tears pierced my eyes at the worst possible time and Klaus noticed.

"You know I came here tonight thinking I could make a deal with you but there is no talking to you because you never listen"

Klaus took a step back.

I wiped away the tear that fell down to my cheek before I finally allowed myself to look up again and meet his gaze.

"You have destroyed everything and everyone around you" I whispered.

I took a step towards Klaus closing the gap between us. Klaus looked down at me, our bodies so close they were almost touching.

"You're not loved and you wont be missed when you eventually skip town. And I'll hate you for the rest of my life"

Klaus opened his mouth but no words came out. He just stared at me completely speechless as I looked back at him.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears as I pushed my hand into my coat pocket. I brought out the sheet of paper inside and handed it over to Klaus.

"This is the address where Bonnie will be tonight. She wants to start the spell at midnight. Go there get your body back and get the hell of town" I told him.

I took a deep breath in and walked around Klaus towards the door. I slammed it shut behind me and headed towards my car.

**Klaus Mikaelson P.O.V **

I starred down at the piece of paper in my hand. One was the address of the location where I was to meet the witch tonight. And attached to it was something I never expected to see again.

An ivory piece of paper.

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY,_

_KLAUS_

Behind me the door opened and I pushed the piece of paper back into my pocket. I turned to find Elijah had returned home.

"Boring party?" I asked.

"No it's fine, Kol is flirting with a waitress and our sister is drowning her sorrows in the free bar"

"Then why are you back here?" I asked.

Elijah took notice to my ignorance of our sisters pain.

"Bonnie Bennett had Elena call me to explain the spell and its going to weaken you a great deal afterwards"

I shrugged.

"I'm going to drive you there" Elijah explained.

"My brother offering to help me? Strangely enough it isn't the weirdest thing to happen this evening"

"What else happened?"

"Nothing" I said and shook my head.

I grabbed my coat off the hanger across from the door and slipped it on as we made our way out.

"Looking forward to sleeping in your own skin tonight brother?" Elijah asked we made our way towards her car.

"There's something I am looking forward to doing in my own skin and it isn't sleeping" I told him.

_The following morning….._

I groaned as I woke up on the couch inside my study. The morning light was shining through the windows. I covered my eyes as I pulled myself up. I had a blinding headache I felt like I had spent the entire night drinking. I looked over to the fireplace in front of me where Elijah stood with his arms folded starring right back at me.

"Welcome back Nicklaus"

I looked down at my chest and arms and legs and lastly my hands.

My jaw dropped and I looked back up to Elijah.

"I'm back" I said smirking.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I put the chain on the front door as I locked myself in the house for that night. Bonnie was going to take Tyler back to her house after the spell was completed. She said he would be weak and would need some time to heal. It was going to buy me some time to come up with an excuse as to why Tyler came back.

I entered my dark bedroom and dumped my shoulder bag on the arm chair next to my bed and pulled off my coat before brushing my hand across the wall trying to find the light switch.

I flicked on the light and I looked over at my bed to find a piece of paper sitting right in the middle of it.

"Seriously?" I whispered under my breath as I picked it up.

I opened it up and read.

_Don't give up on me._

He didn't sign it but I knew who it was I knew his writing. I clutched the piece of paper in my hand and laid down across my bed and closed my eyes.

Yes, there comes a time when we must expose our weaknesses, when our secrets can no longer remain private, when our solitude can no longer be denied, when our pain can no longer be ignored…but sometimes we feel so alone that a weakness we thought we'd overcome suddenly becomes too strong to fight.


	3. Time & Punishment

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Three - Time & Punishment**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Dangerous people walk amongst us everyday. They hide behind polite smiles and graceful nods. They keep their distance to ensure their darkest secrets are kept locked away. But sooner or later people drop their guards and its then the dangerous people creep in. So how do we ensure our safety from these people?...

I entered the grill carrying a bunch of purple roses under my arm as I scanned the room. I spotted Bonnie sitting in one of the back booths. She was reading a book as she ate a garden omelette. I walked over to her catching her eye just as I reached the booth. I smiled slightly and sat down in front of her settling the roses down on the table next to us. Bonnie looked at the roses then back to me.

"Uh I went to the flower shop and asked them what kind of flowers say I'm sorry for being a bitch" I said.

Bonnie smiled.

"I was going to go in there and ask what kind of flowers does a vampire get her witch best friend for saving her hybrid boyfriends life. But I had a feeling I would give old Mrs Harrison a heart attack"

"Well at least there would be some nice flowers at her funereal" Bonnie said.

We laughed together.

I shook my head and then sighed "I don't know how to even begin to say how sorry I am for what I said to you Bonnie. I was so upset and I hadn't been sleeping. Not that its any excuse for what I said. I just needed you to know, the things I said well I didnt mean them" I told her.

"I know you didn't"

"I hated myself for what I said. I just needed to scream and shout and you seemed like an easier mark then the real person to blame"

"Who do you blame?"

"Myself. If I had just been stronger than I would have did something more brave then run away"

"Your mum knew the risk you were taking by staying in Mystic Falls and she got you a ticket out of here. You were running because you didn't want your mother to go through anymore pain. That's brave in my book Caroline"

I reached my hand across the table and padded Bonnie's hand.

"How's Tyler doing?" Bonnie asked.

"He's tired. He's staying with Jeremy right now while his mum is out of town"

"I'm sure Jeremy appreciates the company"

"The spell must have been pretty hard on you? How are you feeling?"

"I was tired afterwards, it was even worse at the end because Elijah dropped me back at my house"

"Silent the whole drive home?" I asked trying to hold in my laugh.

"I didn't know what to say" Bonnie whispered.

I drummed my fingers against the table "I guess Klaus is back to normal by now" I said.

"Well with him being an original hes probably been fine for days now. Tyler's probably still a little sore though huh?"

"Tyler's just as tuff as Klaus"

Bonnie smiled "Protective girlfriend much?" she asked.

I smiled "I thought he was dead Bonnie. He's lucky I even let him out of my sight these days" I told her.

"It must feel so wonderful to have him back"

I smiled and nodded in response. But in my mind I casted back to the note sitting inside my nightstand back home. The note from Klaus asking that I didn't give up on him. I didn't know what I was suppose to think about it or even how I felt about it. Klaus asking me not to give up on him made me think he believes I have faith in him. I didn't know how I felt about him. I knew for certain that I wasn't in love with him. I loved Tyler more than anyone in this world and if I was going to fall in love ever again it would never be with Klaus. He was the reason all of my friends were miserable. And the reason Tyler and I were apart for so long while he broke the sire bond.

"I was thinking that maybe tonight we could all go over and see Elena" I suggested.

"Oh that would be great. But do you think Matt would be up for it?"

"I had a talk with Matt and I'm sure he's starting to see sense. I'm sure it would do us all good to get together"

"I agree"

"Great" I cheered.

**Klaus Mikaelson P.O.V**

I was channelling my frustrations out on my latest painting. A mixed of bloody reds and blacks covered the pad in front of me. I didn't know if the painting was going to amount to anything. I just knew it was stopping me from painting the thing I wanted to the most at that moment. I hadn't saw Caroline since I came back to my own body. Not seeing her in so long made me want to do something to see her. I wanted to paint her beautiful face. The girl was so stunning I could paint so many versions of her and yet none of them would do her real justice.

I had visited her house a few nights ago and left her a note. I didn't want to leave it but I needed to get the message across that I wasn't the arse she thought I was. She wouldn't believe I had true feeling for her. She probably believed all of this to be some silly game. Caroline was many things in my eyes but a play toy wasn't not one of them. I wouldn't have risked my own skin to get her out of that school if her life held no meaning to me.

"The bitch is leaving" Kol shouted from upstairs.

I grabbed a cloth and wiped the paint off my hands before leaving my study. I could hear something or someone coming down from upstairs.

I entered the lobby to find Kol standing at the top of the stairs smiling. Elijah entered the lobby at the same time I did and we found Rebekah wheeling a luggage case behind her heading for the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Our sister has finally grown up and decided to leave home" replied Kol.

"Rebekah" Elijah said.

"You're not going anywhere" I told her.

"I'm not sticking around when you can't stand to even look at me" Rebekah said to me.

Rebekah's eyes met mine.

"You are so disappointed in me and all because I killed one girl for the revenge over your death"

"She was my doppelganger Becca"

"She's the reason you were dead. A life for a life Nik"

Rebekah sniffled slightly and tears filled her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably as did the rest of my brothers.

"I can't live here with you hating me so much"

Rebekah opened up the door.

"You really think being upset buys you a ticket out of this family?" I asked making her pause in her tracks.

I looked to Kol and then over to Elijah then returned my gaze to Rebekah.

"You're our little sister. Our baby"

I walked over to Rebekah and brought two hands up to either side of her head and kissed her forehead. Rebekah wrapped her arms around me and sobbed quitely against my shoulder. I looked up to Kol who smiled slightly and returned back to his bedroom. Elijah took Rebekah's suitcase and left us alone together.

"Never again sweetheart" I promised her.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I packed my bag up ready to have a movie night with my friends over at the boarding house. I was so excited because it was going to be the first time we had probably hung out together in weeks. We were going to each bring a movie and some snacks and of course some pillows in case the boys boring action movies but us girls to sleep. I felt like a proper teenager again and it felt great. With no more trouble happening in my life it felt good to just have a boring night inside with my friends.

As I reached over to my nightstand to grab my phone I looked at the drawer below. I reached down and pulled the drawer opened bringing out the folded piece of paper inside.

_Don't give up on me_

Part of me was screaming at myself for even looking at this card again. It was just a silly little message and yet I had looked at it again just to read it just one last time. Klaus had gotten inside my head yet again and I had two choices about how to handle it. I could forget about it and go to the boarding house early and help Elena set up for movie night. Or I could be reckless like a twenties girl and go over there and finally confront him about all of this.

Klaus was out of all our lives finally. There was no reason for me to go over there. And yet deep down there was a part of me that wanted too. I didn't have feelings for Klaus, I knew he was handsome I mean come on I wasn't blind. He was handsome and charming but that didn't mean anything to me. Tyler was my boyfriend and I had to keep reminding myself of that pure and simple fact.

If Tyler even saw me right now looking at this note he would lash out and do something stupid like go after Klaus. But if I continued to let Klaus play these mind games with me then he would keep hanging around. Klaus hanging around wasn't what I wanted for Tyler and I. I wanted us to finally be a couple free of all this drama. So I was going to get my happiness then I would have to let Klaus know once and for all that he had to stop chasing me.

I grabbed my phone and car keys and pushed them into my coat pockets as I headed for the front door. I took a quick glance at my watch making sure I had time to do this. I didn't want to be running late for movie night. I wanted to go over there make this Klaus thing go away and then start to live nearest to normal life as I possibly could.

Dangerous people walk amongst us everyday. They hide behind polite smiles and graceful nods. They keep their distance to ensure their darkest secrets are kept locked away. But sooner or later people drop their guards and its then the dangerous people creep in. So how do we ensure our safety from these people?...

I turned around after locking the door behind me and found my eyes focused on a gun pointing at my forehead. I gasped as I felt the bullet shoot into my forehead turning my world black.

...We start by having faith that someone in our lives will have the power to save our lives.


	4. Where's Caroline?

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Four - Where's Caroline? **

**Klaus Mikaelson P.O.V**

Love. It means many things to many people. Sometimes it is said in letters to our family. Sometimes it is said with a kiss. And sometimes it is whispered in the quite night. But for that odd someone they will never get the chance to express how they feel. Because there time has run out and when that happens...

I pulled up into the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School and parked my car inside. I cut the engine to my car and step outside pushing my car keys back into my pocket. Beside me a black suv pulled up and out stepped Elijah and Kol from inside. Elijah locked his car as Kol came over to my side.

"Please remind me why we are here" Kol whined.

"Because our sister is cheering and we're being a normal family and being here for support" Elijah told him as he appeared at the other side of me.

"I cant believe the words are coming out of my mouth but I agree with Kol on this one" I said as we began to walk towards the football pitch.

"This is what a normal family does"

"Since when are we a normal family?" Kol asked.

"Brother back when we were a normal family, girls her age would be consider whores if they even revealed their ankles to a man"

Kol laughed.

A few cheerleaders past by us and I was shocked that I didn't turn around like my brothers did to get a glimance of them. I smirked knowing the exact reason why I was here tonight. I had come for one cheerleader in practicular and I wasn't leaving until I spoke to her. Now that I was back in my real body there was no excuse for her not to be able to look at me. I was no longer caged inside that awful body of Tyler Lockwood. I was myself again and I wanted nothing more than for Caroline to know the real me.

"There's our girl" Kol said as took our seats on the bleachers.

"Good god how short is that skirt" Elijah hissed.

I smiled at Rebekah who looked up at us. Deep down I was happy to be here for my sister. I had made her run for so long it was good to see her just staying still and enjoying her life. Tonight she got to be a teenager and if thats what she wanted then thats what she was going to get. Our father had chased us for so long a time and now that he was gone I was finally starting to enjoy the idea of settling down. Maybe I would make Mystic Falls my new home, even though it didn't feel like it for me I knew it was starting to for Rebekah. And my sister was going to get all the happiness she deserved from me.

"Look its your little bitch boy" Kol said tapping my arm.

I looked across the football pitch to find Tyler talking to Stefan Salvatore.

"Which one?" I asked smirking.

"She looks happy" Elijah commented beside me.

I turned my attention back to Rebekah and found her laughing and talking with some of the other cheerleaders. It was odd though to find that Caroline wasn't with the rest of the girls. The squad looked like the whole team was together but Caroline wasn't one of the people there.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"I thought that girl from the grill was on the squad? Rebekah was screaming about how her the other day" Kol said.

I shrugged "I have no idea. I do know I need a drink" I said and pulled myself up.

"Don't cause a scene Nicklaus" Elijah warned as I passed by him.

I ignored him and wondered down the side of the bleachers. I figured if anyone knew where Caroline would be it was Rebekah. She believed in keeping her friends close but her enemies closer. I didn't understand why they two didn't get along. They were both vampires and cheerleaders. They had something in common besides their hate for the other.

"Becca" I called over as I approached her.

Rebekah stepped away from the other girls and came over to my side.

"I didn't think you lot would turn up" she said her eyes drifting over to our brothers.

I looked over my shoulder at them and found Elijah smiling and Kol smirking.

"Well couldn't miss the cheer, you've been bitching about it all week we figured why not come and see what a mess you claim it is" I told her.

"Well it wont be a mess because I've changed it"

"Not that I care really but why have you changed it?" I asked smirking.

"Because Caroline Forbes didn't turn up for school today or practise and isn't here tonight. So that puts me in charge"

I looked over Rebekah's shoulder across the pitch where I could now see Tyler talking to Stefan and Elena. He was dressed in his football uniform but he seemed worked up about something else besides the game. Elena was talking to Stefan while Tyler paced up and down. Something was going on.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" I asked making sure to smirk as I did.

"No. Although killing her would solve a lot of my problems" Rebekah huffed.

I sighed "Well you better go and cheer" I told her.

I turned around and walked off.

"Nik" Rebekah called behind me.

I turned back around to her.

"Thank you. I know none of you wanted to come" Rebekah said.

Not knowing how to reply I simply smiled.

Trying for once to be a decent brother I returned to the bleachers and joined my brothers. All I wanted to do know was find out what Tyler was talking to Stefan and Elena about. I wanted to know if they had saw Caroline today and if she was alright. I kept my eyes focused on Rebekah as she and the rest of the cheerleaders did a cheer for the crowd. Although I never took my eyes off her for a second my mind wasn't focusing at all. Beside me Elijah clapped and Kol cheered and from time to time I did the same thing. But I couldn't help but drift my attention over to Tyler. He was worrying about something and from the way he was acting I knew that something was about Caroline.

"You look like you have something on your mind Nicklaus" Elijah said to me as the match began.

I looked over to Kol who was now hitting on some high school girl a row above us.

"I've left my phone in my car" I told Elijah as I got up to my feet.

I left my brothers for the second time that evening. I didn't return to my sister this time. Instead ducked behind the bleachers and past the slut teen girls getting felt up by the jocks. I needed to get close enough to hear Stefan and Elena who were talking alone since Tyler was playing in the game now. I couldn't hear them up on the bleachers as the crowds cheering covered their voices. But if something had happened to Caroline then I needed to know. The pull I received was too strong to control, the need to know of her health was all that filled my mind as I raced towards Stefan and Elena.

I ducked behind the edge of the bleachers a few feet away from them now. I kept to the shadows and tried to tune out the rest of the crowd and focus on just the pair of them.

_"There was no sign of trouble at her house, but she was there before she went missing. I spoke to her on the phone about bringing over the friends with benefits dvd" _

_"Elena we don't know for sure that anything has happened to her" _

_"Caroline isn't the type of girl who goes twenty four hours without talking to anyone. She has checked in with me every single morning since I turned" _

_"Ok lets just say something has happend. Who would want to hurt her?" _

_"That's the problem Stefan. I can't think of anyone who wants to hurt her. Klaus seems to be keeping the peace. And even if he wasn't he wouldn't try and hurt Caroline. If he was going to try and hurt me he would go for you or-" _

_"Damon?" _

_"Stefan look we cant get this right now. Ok? We have to find Caroline. I cant sleep tonight without knowing she is safe" _

_"Alright we'll talk to Bonnie see if we can do some sort of locators spell" _

_"Will that even work? She's a vampire" _

_"It's the best we can do right now" _

_"Let's go" _

I went further into the shadows as they both past by me. The information I had found shocked and angered me. The thought of Caroline being hurt by Alaric was hurt enough to take when that happened. But knowing where she was and where I could find her seemed to help that day. I had no idea where she was and apparently no one else did either. Someone had taken Caroline and I was going to find out who. And when I did I would kill them nice and slow. Just ensure they understood the mistake they had made by taking her.

Love. It means many things to many people. Sometimes it is said in letters to our family. Sometimes it is said with a kiss. And sometimes it is whispered in the quite night to our beloved. But for that odd someone they will never get the chance to express how they feel. Because there time has run out and when that happens...

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open slowly and they began to sting as I felt the sharp pain of the bullet slip out of my head. It hit the wooden floor below and the sound echoed the room. I gasped for air as I began to bring myself around. I looked down at my hands and found them covered with vervain socked ropes. And when I found I couldn't move my legs I felt the familiar vervain feeling sting them right through my trousers.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"You" I whispered.

...all we can do is remember that one person that could have changed our entire world.


	5. Hostage

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Five - Hostage**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Every storm brings with it hope, that somehow by morning everything will be made clean again and even the most troubling stains will have disappeared; like the doubts over his innocence; or the consequence of his mistake; like the scars of his betrayal; or the memory of his tender touch...

My eyes were heavy with not having slept in two days. The room around me was starting to become fuzzy. My vision was starting to fail because my body just didn't have the strength to keep its self going anymore. Katherine said as a vampires body shuts down its like your veins rub together like sandpaper. That wasn't the case for me yet but I was sure it was on the way. Truth be told all I felt was death. I knew much more of this and I would die very soon.

"You vampires don't deserve to live. You disgusting creatures that have brought me nothing but misery"

"oh boohoo" I whispered.

"You go around acting like you know everything"

"At least I know when to shut up. You're giving me the biggest headache"

"You'll be dead soon enough"

"Not quickly enough apparently" I whispered under my breath.

I was weak and had been sitting in this chair for almost two days now. I was disgusting and was sitting in my own filth. I was so weak now that I couldn't even move my fingers. I had lost feeling in my feet this morning or this afternoon. All I knew was the birds had stopped singing outside so I was guessing it was dark now. That was the only thing I had left, my hearing and its the one thing I wished I had lost. Because a certain someone had shut their big mouth since they brought me here, to where ever here was.

The whole first day here I had prayed that my friends would find a way to help me. The idea of putting them in danger just to save me shook me to my very core. But when I began to get hungry and get weaker I prayed they would find someway to save me. I was so glad we had made plans for movie night. Because when I didn't show up that would have told them that something had to be wrong.

I hoped Tyler was alright and that he wasn't doing reckless things to find me. He had to stay out of sight the best he could until the rest of the council was compelled. He was just in as much danger as I was right now. I missed Tyler so much and the idea of dying here all by myself without kissing him one last time was awful.

"So when are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Soon enough. Once I get what I want"

"From what I've been going through you've already taken what you want"

"What you think this was all about you?"

I shrugged slightly not having the strength to actually move both shoulders.

"This was never about you"

"Then who was it about?" I asked.

"Klaus"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was parked across the road from Caroline's house. There were police cars in the driveway and police taking pictures of the grounds outside Caroline's house. Her mother was standing on the front porch giving her statement. She had come home and Caroline wasn't there. There wasn't a forced entry to the house or any signs of struggle. Caroline was just gone. I had been listening to her friends conversations when ever possible over the past two days. The little witch had tried to do some sort of locators spell but because Caroline was a vampire it had failed. Now they were driving around town hoping Bonnie and Elena's phone would pick up on Caroline's just like they had the day Alaric had held them inside the school.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

With the police starting to pack up at the house I decided to head home. I hadn't been home in two days I had been practically been living inside my car. I knew I could find her I was just looking in all the wrong places. I was the bloody oldest vampire in the world I should have been able to track her by now. But she had just vanished into thin air. Her scent was around the house until the front porch there it just seemed to vanish completely. And I wasn't as if I could ask my siblings to track her down. One of them hated Caroline and the other two would only ask questions as to why I wanted them to look for her.

I pulled up in front of the house and my phone began to ring. I stepped out of my car and brought my phone out from my back pocket.

Every storm brings with it hope, that somehow by morning everything will be made clean again and even the most troubling stains will have disappeared; like the doubts over his innocence; or the consequence of his mistake; like the scars of her betrayal; or the memory of her tender touch...

"What?" I answered.

"Hello Klaus" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?"

"I have something of yours"

My jaw tighten then in realization I was speaking to the person who had taken Caroline. I looked around to make sure none of my siblings were in hearing distance of my phone call.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Good"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want your blood"

"Oh wonderful another person who wants me dead"

"I don't care if you live or die all I want is the blood"

"And why would you want my blood?"

"That's none of your concern. Your biggest concern is the girl"

I smirked "And what makes you think I care about the girl?" I asked.

"I'm not blind I've been watching for weeks its just that no one noticed"

"Who are you?"

"No more questions. I'll be in touch"

The line went dead.

"Damnit" I muttered and squeezed my phone in my palm.

I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Beside my car I heard another car door open. I turned around and found Elijah stepping out from his car. My jaw dropped slightly as our eyes met, he had heard every single word.

"Well I believe we have some catching up to do Nicklaus"

...yes we all believe that the storm will wash away our mistakes. But sadly some stains will never be washed away. And the stain can no longer be kept hidden


	6. The Phone Call

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Six - The Phone Call**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Messages. Some of them are send by cell phones. Others by mail. Some by nothing more than a stare. We send messages to each other as a way of communication. To let someone on the other side know just how things are going for you. Yes messages are a way of communication...

Elijah and I had left the grounds of the house in my car and remained silent inside until I found us a place to talk. It was in the forest behind the house. It was a pathway to the middle of nowhere that no one ever came down. It was the only place I could think of at that time to go too. Elijah had heard the phone call between me and the person who had Caroline and now wanted answers. How was I going to explain to him why the kidnapper was calling me when I didn't even understand it myself?

"Nicklaus if this is sort of game to get back at the Salvatores then it is in very poor taste. Caroline Forbes is one of Elena's best friends. Playing this game with her isn't right"

"You think I wanted this?"

"Are you doing this to spite the Salvatores?"

"No"

"Then why did you of all people receive that phone call?"

I sighed "Because they believe I care for Caroline" I answered.

"And do you?"

"I'll take that silence as a yes" Elijah said when I never replied.

"So is the part where you run off and tell your dear Elena of her friends new admirer?"

"No this is the part where you tell me how we save Caroline"

"And why would you want to help Caroline?"

"Consider this my own personal pay back for you killing our father"

I turned and met Elijah's eyes.

"You weren't the only one he took his angry out on Nicklaus"

I sighed "Well he had reason to hate me I wasn't his real son" I said.

"So that's what you tell yourself?"

"What else would I think?"

"I believe you took his beatings so he wouldn't hurt any of our other siblings. You and I both know our sister wouldn't have lived through a beatings like ours. Our father would have killed her if we hadn't been there"

"I suppose"

"Our family knows your heart. And we know you are reckless and selfish. But we also know you will always protect us. No matter what. Always and forever"

"Well at least I know I can protect some people"

"And do you want to protect Caroline?"

"I don't know" I said and ran my hand down my face.

"Not to sound harsh Nicklaus but why are you drawn to this girl in the first place? There is no question she is a beauty but she's also tried to kill you and our family"

I smirked and shook my head.

"Because she knows the worst thing about me and its ok" I told him.

I met Elijah's eyes "The girl is a beauty, she's stunning but I cant be the one to save her" I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because she would have to explain to her friends and the Salvatore boys how she got free. Well that and the fact I have no idea where she is or who has her"

"Caroline didn't have any enemies?"

"I don't know. Christ I don't even know her friends names let alone her enemies"

"There is our sister"

I shook my head "No if she had Caroline she would be bragging about it" I told him.

"So the person on the phone said they wanted your blood"

"Someone knows I'm a hybrid probably thinks my blood will turn them into one too"

"Or..."

"Or what?" I asked.

"They know the power of the blood and what it is capable of doing to humans"

"What are you saying? Someone wants my blood to heal someone?"

"Or heal many"

Elijah unbuckled his seat belt and faced me.

"Someone who until recently was a memeber of the founders council"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I leaded my head on the back of the chair not being able to move my body what so ever now. I would still have some strength left inside of me if I had fresh blood coming into my system. But I had been completely drained. I couldn't even keep my eyes open for more than an hour at a time. They were closed now and I was trying to imagine being anywhere but here. My skin was smelly my hair was greasy and every inch of my body screamed with pain. I felt like I had been running and running and couldn't catch my breath.

"You brought this on yourself you know"

"Screw you" I whispered getting a slap across my face.

"Your just a stupid little girl, you don't deserve to live while other people lie in hospital beds and die"

"And you shouldn't be breathing after what you did to Elena"

"I helped her. She needed my help"

"That's right keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you sleep at night"

"Shut up. I'm going to make another call to your boyfriend"

"Tyler wouldn't listen to you. He knows what a crazy bitch you are"

"I was talking about your other boyfriend. Your secret boyfriend"

I tried to laugh but all that came out were quick breaths.

"Klaus will think he's coming to the rescue but all he is doing is setting himself up for a painful death"

"Yeah you go little human, I've been trying to kill him for months. But you with your chuppy arms and pit stains one shot one gun yeah you'll kill him your first try"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

My phone began to ring on the desk in front of me. I looked across the room to Elijah who nodded. I picked up the phone in my hand and held it up to my ear.

"Good boy for answering"

"Oh shut up your crazy bitch"

"Be careful how you talk to me your disgusting creature"

"Oh I understand you hate me sweetheart. But if you want my blood then I want something in exchange"

"You get nothing"

"If I don't get prove that the girl is alive then I wont give you jack"

I casted my eyes back over to Elijah who was watching me.

"Alright fine"

I turned my back to Elijah and waited as I heard noise in the background.

Messages. Some of them are send by cell phones. Others by mail. Some by nothing more than a stare. We send messages to each other as a way of communication. To let someone on the other side know just how things are going for you. Yes messages are a way of communication...

"Hello" said a very weak Caroline on the other side.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm tired. Doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere"

"I know, I'm working on that" I assured her.

"You don't have too"

"I'll find you"

I looked over my shoulder to Elijah who looked away.

I turned back around "I promise" I whispered.

"Alright hybrid thats enough chatting"

I rolled my eyes "Where do you want to do this little blood exchange then?" I asked.

"Alaric Saltzman's old apartment. You come alone. If I see your brothers or sister there I will kill her"

"You bring her to the exchange or I swear I'll make you beg for death"

"Be there tonight. Midnight"

The line went dead.

I turned back to Elijah "Well?" I asked.

"We're on" Elijah replied.

...of course messages are also a way of telling someone, they're closer than they think.


	7. Reality Sucks

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Seven - Reality Sucks**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Tears dropped from my eyes and ran down to my cheeks. I was finally coming to the reality that I was going to die. Meredith had been draining me of my blood so she could take vampire blood with her when she skipped down. Doctors were suppose to save people not give them something that could turn them into vampires if they had an accident after leaving the hospital. Meredith might save lives but she created vampires too. She didn't realize that she was probably taking more lives then she saved. I wondered one day if she would have a patient with blood loss and bites to the neck and ask herself if it was one of her patients that caused this person to be here.

I had now been in this dark room for three days and I smelt so awful I was making myself sick. Everyone watches movies about kidnappings and thinks they could survive anything. What the movies don't show you is the hostage being stuck on the same chair for days sitting and stinking from not bathing. I guess the only thing I could find comfort in was knowing it would all be over soon enough.

When Meredith took the last of my blood I would pass out and because there was no new blood coming into my system. My body would shut down and I would just be sitting here for the rest of my life. Completely still unable to move or to even speak. I would be like the tomb vampires only my fashion sense would be better.

I closed my eyes and remembered the sound of Klaus's voice when Meredith put the phone to my ear. She must have thought hybrid blood would get her patients off their hospital beds even quicker. And must have chosen Klaus because he was also the oldest vampire. Klaus had sounded so confident on the phone but their was a weakness in his voice. I might be losing my mind but he sounded concerned for me. Was Klaus worried about me? I mean really worried? The big bad Klaus who killed Jenna and turned Tyler was now worried about me?

Klaus had made a promise that he was coming to get me. No one could find me here, Meredith told me herself, she shot me in the head and covered me in so much vervain my scent completely disappeared. Klaus couldn't track me and neither could my friends. I had given up hope that I would see daylight again. I was feeling sorry for myself I was just facing reality. And reality sucked. Klaus wasn't about to risk his life to save mine. Klaus only came to the school that day to rescue Elena.

The sad reality was Meredith was never going to let me go. My friends and family would mourn me and Klaus would go on to find some other baby vampire to chase after. The council would probably come across my body someday and when they realized who I was they would kill me. A quick death but a painful one none the less.

Although everything was going to hell around me a few things were starting to make sense. The evil would be punished, I was evil, I had killed a man and liked it and now I was being punished. And the second, Klaus might have been a monster but he gave me hope that life was going to get better, even when I had lost complete faith, Klaus had enough for the both of us.

Meredith entered the room and I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped finding my dad standing in the corner of the room. He smiled at me. Meredith was no longer in the room and the door was closed over. My dad walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"I know this is bad" he whispered to me.

"I don't know whats going to happen to me daddy"

"Yes you do, that's why you're so scared"

Tears formed in my eyes "What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

My dad smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I know this is bad, and nothing right now is in your control, so I want you to close your eyes and you imagine someone you like, someone thats going to keep you calm in these last few moments"

I sobbed and nodded my head before closing my eyes.

In my mind there was a bright flash of white and all I could hear was wind brushing by me. I opened my eyes back up to find my father gone but someone new standing across the room with their back against the wall.

"I'm scared" I told him.

"I know" Klaus whispered.

"You can do this, it will be over in a second, you can do this Caroline"

"Ok" I agreed.

"Ok" Klaus whispered.

I opened my eyes and came back to my reality. Meredith stood over me clutching a wooden stake in her hand.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah" I whispered and met her eyes.

Meredith smirked.

"I am so much prettier than you"

Meredith shot the stake down towards my chest. I closed my eyes and in that moment thought of nothing but the life I was leaving behind. And everything I could have seen had I not be so scared to accept an invitation.


	8. Understand You

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Eight - Understand You**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Strength. It means a lot of things to everyone around the world. Some find it in their daily visit to the gym. Some find it in grasping the wood of a stake. And some find it when they least expect it...

The first thing you learn when you become a vampire is that trust is no longer something you can share with the people around you. You cant trust your new senses or trust anyone around you that they are in control of their own. Being a thousand years old I have always remembered that trust wasn't something I could afford. So when I found out that Meredith Fell was the person responsible for Caroline Forbes being missing. I knew Meredith wouldn't bring Caroline to the exchange and I knew when I heard Caroline's voice how weak she had become.

Having no other choice in the matter I had allowed Elijah to help me bring Caroline back. Elijah agreed not to ask questions just to do what I asked. I had driven Elijah and I to the town's police station and compelled the officer at the desk to take us to the equipment used to track telephone calls. Meredith had Caroline and so had to call me back to arrange where we would make the exchange. Unknown to Meredith at the time but when she called back and put me on the phone with Caroline we were at the station tracking the call.

Elijah agreed to go Alaric Saltzman's apartment and wait outside until he found Meredith. He was going to stay to the shadows, I had no idea what she had did to Caroline and I didn't want to find out what would happen to her if my brother was caught. But Elijah was always good at hiding, it was one of the reasons he hadn't been put in a coffin for nine hundred years like my other brother Finn. Elijah of course being the only brother I could count on to do things and ask questions later.

I had the address in my mind and I knew exactly where Caroline was being held. It was a small shed up in the mountains overlooking the town. A hundred years ago it was used as a meeting point for mountain campers. Up until a year ago it had been a motel but had burned down after a forest fire. It was also another reason I believed why I couldn't track Caroline's scent. The room its self would be covered in burned wood and would mask her scent. So even the oldest vampire in the world and the first ever hybrid couldn't track it.

But I could track it now and I was going to help Caroline. As I drove I thought of the condition she would be in when I found her. The idea of seeing her in pain sent an uncomfortable pain into my chest. I hated that the girls life meant so much to me without me even knowing anything about her. I shouldn't care for the girl, for I knew what a weakness love was. I didn't understand these sudden feelings or even understand Caroline. I guess she was right about me not understanding people. I didn't know if it was because I truly didn't care to know or if I just thought I would out live them all. No one had captured me like Caroline and I was miserable without her yet I didn't run around like Tyler following her like a lost puppy.

I wouldn't even know how to be around her like that. Caroline seemed to enjoy high school football players. First she was with that pathetic excuse for a man Matt. And now she was with a boy with crazy spiked hair and weird eyes. Seriously those eyes, you felt like you couldn't look directly at them at times. If he hadn't been the only werewolf in town at the time I would never have turned him into a hybrid. He wasn't the best slave and Caroline seemed to hate me having control over the poor sod. At least thats what it seemed like at that redicilous decade dance where she called me an alpha male. Truth be told I actually enjoyed that.

How did this happene to me? How did I turn out into the man who ran around saving the cheerleaders? I caught my gaze in the mirror and sighed in fustration with myself. I wasn't suppose to care about anyone but myself and my family. And yet Caroline had creeped up on me. Suddenly I'm running around town looking for the girl worrying that shes in pain. And feeling this god awful feeling in my chest everytime I think of her with tears in her eyes. I was becoming weak and I didn't do weak, I was the hybrid and hybrids were anything but weak.

So if I wasn't weak why was I driving a hundred miles an hour? I hadn't changed I was still the same man who killed Caroline's best friends Aunt. I was still the man who turned her boyfriend into a hybrid without worrying about her feelings about it or if he would actually survive the change. I hadn't changed but I was starting to think I was starting to change. Just little pieces of me were changing but not all at once. Normally I wouldn't have paid for Caroline's eight hundred dollar dress. I would have normally compelled the shop owner, but somehow I wanted her to own something as beautiful as she was. And the dress didn't even come close to the cost of the jewellery. Lets just say I had that valude the day I took it in to get cleaned. It was more than eight hundred dollars.

I pulled up in front of the old burnt motel that didn't look like it was going to hold up much longer. I opened up my door and instantly ran towards it leaving my car running outside. The door was bolded shut but with one smooth kick it was lying flat on the ground in front of me.

"Caroline" I yelled.

I ran from room to room all around downstairs and she wasn't there. But I knew she was here. I could somehow feel her.

"Caroline" I yelled out again as I ran up the staircase.

I checked every single room on the floor and came up empty. She had to be here the telephone call was tracked to here. I ran my hand down my face and remembered the last time I had been this desperate searching for something. Back when Stefan Salvatore had taken my families coffins and held them hostage in the old witch house.

"Caroline" I yelled and ran back down the staircase and over to the basement door.

I jumped down the wooden staircase and landed almost perfectly on my feet below. There was a door at the end of the room. I ran up to it crashing my side into it breaking it down. I scanned the room and sighed in relief when I saw her sitting there in the shadows.

Caroline's eyes were shut and she was covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was fuzzy and sticking to her face. Her arms and legs were tied to the wooden chair she was sitting on and they stunk of vervain. I quickly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Caroline" I whispered holding her head in my hands.

"Wake up" I yelled.

Caroline's eyes slowly began to flicker open but then closed back over again.

"What did she do to you?" I whispered as I took in the sight before me.

Her cracked skin the blood socked stains the cuts from the vervain ropes. She had been stuck here going through this for three days.

I pulled back my jumper sleeve and bit hard into my wrist drawing my blood up to the surface. I used my other hand to pull down Caroline's jaw slightly. I placed my wrist against her mouth and waited for a reponse as the blood made its way into her system.

"Come on" I hissed seeing no results.

I began to feel myself getting weaker as I began to lose to much blood than I could handle.

"Drink damn it Caroline" I yelled.

I shivered and groaned as my body felt its self getting weaker.

Caroline's body began to react to the blood spreading down her throat. Her body went into shock, the idea that she must be drowning as the liquid slid down her throat without her being aware.

Caroline's eyes shot open red with fury and her fangs bit down against my already cut wrist. I hissed in response to the new fangs but tried to ignore my already weakened body.

"Thats a good girl" I encouraged as Caroline began to drink on her own.

Caroline released my wrist and threw her head back against the chair.

"Well that's better" I said the skin around her eyes began to heal over.

"I'm sorry" Caroline whispered as I pulled down my jumper sleeve.

I smiled and began to undo the ropes around her ankles.

"Thank you"

I paused and looked back up to Caroline. She was so stunning even without all the make up. Just meeting her eyes made my breath catch inside my chest.

I untied her arms and watched as my blood began to heal the cuts the vervain had caused.

"Can you move?" I asked as I got up to my feet.

Caroline nodded and brought her hands down to the arm rests and began to pull herself up off the chair. Caroline hissed when she fell back down onto the seat. I looked down at her and saw the way she avoid meeting my eyes. Caroline was humiliated and she knew I could see that.

"I just need a little second" she whispered her hair surrounding her face.

Caroline attempted to pull herself up again but fell back down on the chair with an even louder thud. She cursed under her breath and let out a quite sob.

I brought my hands out from my coat pockets and pulled my coat off my shoulders and drapped it around Caroline's shoulders. Caroline looked up at me meeting my eyes amazed by my sudden kind gesture.

"Your hands" I told her as I held out my own.

"I can do it" Caroline whispered.

I closed my eyes not being able to watch her attempt to pull herself up again. Caroline fell yet again and sobbed. I opened my eyes and found her starting to shake.

"Give me your hands sweetheart" I told her.

Caroline never met my eyes but lifted her hands slowly up to mine. Her palms touched mine and I laced my fingers around her hands pulling her up to her feet. Caroline sobbed as she finally took her first step.

"I cant I cant" she sobbed as her knees began to fail and bend down towards the floor.

I stood with her and refused to let go of her hands as she pulled herself together.

"I am so humiliated I've been stuck for days. I can't move and I'm so embarrassed" Caroline sobbed.

"Shh" I hushed her.

Caroline's legs were shaking so much I was surprised she was still standing. Caroline brought our joined hands under her eyes in attempt to dry them and I felt her tears dripped against my hand.

"I just need a little second" Caroline said her teeth chattering together.

"Caroline" I whispered as her knees buckled.

I dropped one hand from Carolines and used it to pull her up against me. Before Caroline even knew what was happening I had tucked my hand behind her legs and brought her up against me wrapping her shaky legs around my waist and pulling her in against my chest.

"No no" Caroline whispered.

"It's alright" I whispered back then rolled my eyes as the next words burned in my mouth "I've got you" I assured her.

I sounded like one of those stupid jocks in the teen movies. I loth myself.

Caroline sobbed as I turned us around and began walking out the room.

Caroline's head was buried against my shoulder, her arms were tucked together against my chest. I could feel her shaking but tried to ignore it telling myself that she was going to be alright. I kept one hand her the small of her back and the other resting lightly against her thigh. As shocking as it was I didn't find anything thrilling about holding her like this. I had never saw a vampire as scared and in so much shock than Caroline was in that moment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more" Caroline whispered as she began to sniffle.

"I'm going to get you home"

I stepped outside and took a look around as I carried Caroline over to my car. The engine was running so the heaters would still be on inside. Caroline's skin was ice cold against mine. I lifted my hand off her thigh to open up the passenger door.

Caroline hissed in pain as I slowly lowered her down onto the passenger seat. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were socked in tears but they sure looked a lot better then they did before she got my blood in her system.

I reached up for the seat belt and Caroline watched me as I drapped it over her and buckled it. I couldn't believe I was doing it myself. And apperentely neither could she. I gave her a half smile before shutting over the passenger door.

I walked around the front of the car and climbed back into my seat. I closed the door over behind me and turned on the heating on full along with the seat heater on Caroline's chair. I didn't meet Caroline's eyes as I ajusted all the heaters to point in her direction.

"How long was I gone?" Caroline asked.

I began to pull away from the motel and back onto the road.

"Three days" I answered.

"I thought so, Meredith wore three disgusting outfits while she kept me there"

I smirked and looked over at Caroline to find her opening and closing her eyes over and over again.

"Um I don't suppose you know anything about my mum or anything?" Caroline asked.

I did know but I didn't want her to know I knew.

"No" I replied.

"Guess being a vampire they didn't organise a search party for me"

"I'm sure they were looking for you"

"I was in the room when Meredith called you"

"I know I spoke to you" I smirked.

"Yeah I forgot" Caroline whispered her eyes starting to close again.

I rolled my eyes "Uh you can sleep if you want, its at least twenty more minutes until we get to your house" I told her.

Caroline turned her head slowly and hissed from the pain the slightly move caused her.

"Why did she call you?"

"Meredith?"

"Yeah"

"Well the doctor was under the impression my blood was more powerful then vampires"

"Is it?" Caroline asked.

I turned to her and Caroline knew her answer.

"You're not going to tell me"

I smirked and returned my attention to the road.

"Wouldn't matter anyway, probably wouldn't remember you telling me"

I looked over at her and saw her wounds had healed but knew it still wasn't enough. Her skin was still as white as a sheet.

"You'll need to drink more blood" I told her.

"I guess, make up for all the blood she took from me"

I met Carolines eyes "She drained you?" I asked.

"While reminding me how worthless and pathetic I am"

"She's the one running around draining people to get promotions at work. She's the pathetic one sweetheart"

"Maybe she's right"

I shook my head "You just need blood, you'll kick yourself for saying that later" I told her.

I rolled my eyes again hearing what I just said repeated in my head. I didn't know Caroline. So why would I say that? Probably because I was fresh out of blood too and no longer making sense. She had more of my blood in her now then I had left pumping around my body.

"She said I was one of many creatures, doomed and damned. Who would spend an eternity alone"

"I don't believe that"

"Why not?" Caroline whispered as we pulled up in front of her house.

I turned around to Caroline who's eyes were shut over. I smiled seeing she had finally fell asleep. It was what her body needed besides blood. She needed to heal and get some real rest.

"Because I'm here now" I whispered.

I carried Caroline out of my car and up towards her house. Caroline's mother was standing in the hallway on the phone when she saw me holding Caroline outside the door. She dropped the phone and came running.

"What did you do to her?" Liz hissed.

"I didn't do anything to her" I assured her as I brought Caroline inside.

"Don't give me that just look at her" Liz said as she followed me down the hall.

I walked down into another hallway and into Caroline's bedroom. It seemed like only yesterday I was here sitting on this bed. I smirked remembering I had saved her here and had saved her here again. I placed Caroline down onto her bed and checked to make sure I hadn't woken her up. I stepped away from her as Liz sat down on the side of the bed and began checking over Caroline.

"Did you do this to her?" Liz asked when she finally met me back in the hallway.

"No but I was the person the kidnapper contacted"

"And I am suppose to buy that? I wouldn't trust you with anything"

"I give you my word I didn't harm a hair on your daughters head"

"And I'm just suppose to take your word for it?"

"Ask her when she wakes up"

Liz folded her arms together "Alright say it wasnt you. Then who was it?" she asked.

"Meredith Fell your until now trusted doctor"

"She was let go at Mystic Falls Genereal last week"

"Maybe you should take a little look over her patients files and see how quickly they healed while under her loving care"

Liz dropped her arms down to her side in shock as she took the information in.

"Or better yet just ask Elena Gilbert. And how she went into the hospital with a bleed to the brain and walked out without even going into surgery"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Liz asked locking her eyes with mine.

"Yes but I ask something in return"

"Of course you do"

"I do not get mentioned in the files of Caroline's missing persons reports. My name doesn't get mentioned to any of your follow officers or even trusted friends"

"Even trusted friends?"

"You tell Caroline not to breathe one word of my help today to the Salvatores or her school friends"

"Because you aren't telling me the entire story?" Liz asked.

"No, because if you don't tell Caroline and she tells her friends that I helped save her. They won't trust her anymore"

"And why are you going to so much trouble to protect my daughter?"

I stood there completely silent.

"If you think for a second I am going to let you near my daughter. You have another thing coming"

Having told her the truth already I knew the only way to dig myself and Caroline out of it now was to lie.

"Your daughter saved my sister from Alaric Saltzman and certain death"

"Oh" Liz whispered.

"Now I know by the way you are defending Caroline that you are very protective of your family. My sister is my life. And its because of your daughter she is still by my side. So if you keep quite I'll keep quite too"

"This doesn't change anything. I will always remember what you truly are deep down"

I smirked "Yeah well thats your business, but for right now or even just for today. Why don't you remember I'm the reason she's here" I said and turned my head to look back over to a sleeping Caroline.

Strength. It means a lot of things to everyone around the world. Some find it in their daily visit to the gym. Some find it in grasping the wood of a stake. And some find it when they least expect it...

"I'll see myself out" I said as I spun around and headed for the front door.

...and then there is the odd couple who find strength in looking into the eyes of someone so desperately close to their hearts.


	9. Goodnight Caroline

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Nine - Goodnight Caroline**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

The future. Some people plan for it by putting money a side. Others plan for it by making bucket lists to ensure they do everything they want in life. And then there are those who choose not to think about the future at all...

People get so use to things in life that they stop appericating them. I had forgotten how much I loved the smell of the lavender fabric softener my mum used on my bed sheets. I forgot how much I loved the smell of coffee in the morning and above all I had forgotten how much I loved being me. I had an amazing mum who stuck by my side even when I became a vampire, I had an amazing group of friends who supported me in my every move and I had a wonderful boyfriend who loved me so much he hadn't left my side in two days. My mum didn't like Tyler hanging around in my bedroom but made an acception this time since I had just been kidnapped and all.

When I had gotten my strength back and had washed away all the mess from my kidnapping. I called Elena and Tyler to let them know that I was alive and safe at home. Tyler had come over after I got off the phone with him. He had held me for over an hour and didn't say a word. He just held me in his arms and breathed me in. Strangely enough that entire hour all I had thought about was Klaus. I wondered if Tyler could smell Klaus's scent against my skin. I was happy when he didn't because I didn't have the strength to re-live that crazy jealous boyfriend vs the big bad hybrid Klaus all over again.

Today I had woken up and thought about Klaus again. Well truth be told I had woken up and remembered the look in his eyes when I woke up in the chair I had been tied too. His eyes, there was a mix of relief and great sadness. I began to wonder what he thought in that moment when he found me. Did the big bad Klaus actually feel some form of relief when he found me alive? Meredith had made me so weak that Klaus had to carry me out of the house. It was so crazy, seeing Klaus actually put on my seat belt for me. There was no chance I could have done it myself but the fact that he did it for me, touched me deeper than I wanted it too.

I had gone for a shower and dressed into a white tank top and a pair of simple blue skinny jeans. I had plans to meet up with Tyler for lunch but there was something I had to do first. I was going to go to Klaus's house and thank him for saving my life. Because if Klaus hadn't saved me I knew I would still be up there. My friends would have done everything in their power to help find me. But at the end of the day it wouldn't have done any good. I would be going tomb style vamp right now if it wasn't for Klaus.

As I sat on my dresser table chair blow drying my hair I brushed my fingers across my lips. Blood tasted to me like an ice cold drink after running for miles on the hottest day of the year does to a human. It was the thing I wanted more than anything in this world. I lived on blood bags and I got by just fine on them. And these past few days they have been the thing keeping me awake. But blood bags were not the thing that brought me back from certain death. No that was Klaus's blood. Klaus's blood was so powerful. I could still feel it pulsing around inside of me. Meredith was right Klaus's blood would have been good for her future patients.

Once I had finally finished my hair and make up I picked up my black zipper and my handbag off the end of my bed. As I pulled on my ziper I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was crazy for doing this, I could just wait until I saw Klaus in town and could thank him then. But then again I didn't want to chance Tyler asking me why I was thanking him. Tyler and everyone else had to remain in the dark. It was better for everyone that way and I agreed.

I grabbed my car keys and phone from the nightstand and took off out of my bedroom. I walked down the hallway towards the front door. I didn't feel a little uneasy because this was the first time I was going out by myself after everything. But knowing I was going to see the same person who had saved my life, that made it a hell of a lot easier to open the door. I locked the door behind me since my mum was out working, she was working day shifts until she felt confident enough to leave me alone at night again.

As I drove down my street I began to wonder if I was making a big mistake. Maybe I didn't even need to thank him. Maybe it was one of those things that we could just forget about and share a memory of two thousand years from now. Then again it was something I'll remember two thousand years from now. So getting this thank you done now seemed right. Klaus didn't have to save me, none of my friends had turned to him and begged him for help. He had saved me for some reason I'll never understand. I mean come on he could have just hung up on Meredith or tell just to keep draining me dry instead of having any of his blood.

But Klaus had saved me, he had picked me up into his arms and had held onto me all the way out of that awful place. I'll never forget the smell of that basement I'll never forget the sting of pain from being drained and I'll never forget the strength of Klaus's arms as he held me against him, that feeling of faith and trust from his body into mine. The same man responsible for all the pain in my life is the same man who made me feel a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Home.

I drove up the long pathway upto the Mickelson mansion and pulled up in front of the house to find no other cars parked outside. I tucked my car keys into my pocket and opened up my door. I straighten myself up as I stepped out and closed the car door behind me. I walked over to the front door and before I could even think about what I was going to say the door opened.

"It's about time Nik" Rebekah screeched at me.

Rebekah took a step back when she realized I wasn't Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see your brother"

"I thought your friends were going to stay out of his way"

I shrugged slightly "I'm not here to cause anything. I just need to talk to him about something" I told her.

Rebekah took a step forward "I heard about what Alaric did to you" she told me.

I nodded.

"And even though I don't like you and have no intension too. I should have stayed...that day"

"You were worried for your life its normal to run"

"No but you" Rebekah sighed and folded her arms "You helped me in the hallway"

"Yeah before we made a mad dash" I laughed.

Rebekah smiled to my surprise.

"Guess your not going to be attending clean up crew this time around then" she said.

I smiled "No I think this time we'll leave it to Matt to handle" I told her.

Rebekah laughed and for a second I forgot about her and the whole vampire Elena mess. I looked at Rebekah like I had the same day Alaric held me hostage. When I saw she was just a girl, she was a girl who never got to attend the parties and never actually be a teenager even though she had been one for more than a thousand years.

"So if your not here for trouble then why are you here?" Rebekah asked picking up her handbag next to the door.

"Just to talk, besides I'm as weak as newborn puppy anyway"

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Uh its a long story"

Rebekah took the hint and just nodded.

"Nik isn't here, and he will probably kill me for this but I could just give you his number. He'll be gone for a while"

"Gone?"

Rebekah nodded "Probably in the air right now actually" she said.

"Where is he going?"

Rebekah smirked "Hopefully not too fair or I'll never catch him" she stepped outside and closed the front door behind her.

"Are you guys leaving town?"

"No"

Rebekah looked at her watch and sighed in frustration.

"Wait a second, your waiting on your brother, who's up in the air and your not leaving town..exactly?" I asked.

"Yes"

Rebekah folded her arms together "I don't suppose you could give me a lift?" she asked.

My jaw dropped "You do realize how nuts this all sounds to me right?" I asked.

"Of course"

I smirked "Fine" I agreed.

We got into my car and I pulled out back onto the pathway leading back onto the street.

"So where am I going?" I asked.

"About twenty miles out of town"

"Alright" I said trying not to roll my eyes.

Rebekah gave me the directions and I followed them.

"So how come you don't have a car?" I asked.

"I grew up when woman weren't even allowed to show off their ankles Caroline. Believe it or not I never learned how to drive"

"Really?"

Rebekah shrugged "Guess I probably should now" she said.

"Well its a good way of getting out of the house"

"That's true" Rebekah agreed.

"So not wanting to push past our limit or anything but...is it better now?"

"What?"

"Having your family back together?"

"Well there not all easy to live with but yes its better"

"Wasn't it easier when you were all human?"

"Yes but we've accept what has happened to us and we're trying to live with each other the best we can"

"Being the only girl must suck though"

Rebekah smiled.

"Sometimes its lonely being an only child. I sometimes wish I had brothers and sisters"

"I had a sister"

I looked over to Rebekah "Well I didn't meet her or anything but, before my mother had Finn and Nik there was another baby" she told me.

"Oh uh, I had no idea"

"She died after only a day of life. Then a few months later my mother became pregnant with Finn"

I looked over to Rebekah again "You'd think Klaus was the oldest" I told her trying to change the subject slightly.

"Well he is now"

I walked right into that one. I remembered then it was Finn that Matt had staked outside the grill that night. Their family was responsible for our misery and we were responsible for their brothers death.

"It won't make a difference if I say how sorry I am about Finn would it?" I asked.

Rebekah sighed "Probably not. But at least I would know one of you are" she said.

"It's insane the lengths we go to protect our families"

Rebekah looked over at me then "Not wanting to have one of those road trip bonding moments or anything...but. I might not respect your cheerleading or your sense of fashion-"

"Get to the but" I encouraged making Rebekah smirk.

"I do respect you for wanting to protect the people you love safe. You probably think I'm lying but its true. Because I would do the exact same thing"

"I believe that, I mean you've loved your brothers for more than a thousand years"

"Well Kol can be a bit of a bitch but-"

We laughed.

Rebekah sighed "You know, we don't have very much in common Caroline. Actually I think we would pretty much disagree with everything in life. But I understand you more than any of your friends. Because I understand having a parent who hates what you've become" she said.

Rebekah looked over towards me "We're the same, Caroline. But if you think that's not enough for us to be friends then I'm sorry. But it might also mean we could be best friends" she said.

I looked over at her and then back to the road. Rebekah in under five minutes had made me see the human inside of her. This morning I had thought about faith and home. And even though the girl sitting next to me had caused a lot of grief and had drove Matt and Elena over the bridge. I still just saw the girl forced to live for eternity and a live she never wanted in the first place. Rebekah was right...we were the same.

And maybe faith was playing a role in that moment. It might have been the weak and crazy me thinking out loud or it might have just been me finally seeing some sense. Maybe the person Rebekah needed in her life now was a sister.

I looked over at Rebekah and smiled "I'll try if you will" I told her.

Rebekah smirked "Well before I agree to anything we have to talk about those cheers" she said.

My jaw dropped "Thats really funny" I told her making her laugh.

Half an hour later and a few dirt roads away Rebekah and I pulled into somewhere in the middle of nowhere that looked like a massive empty parking lot.

I pulled up where Rebekah suggested and we both stepped out of the car.

"I'm just saying the next school dance could use a bit more effort" Rebekah said as we walked side by side.

"There was effort made for the decade dance"

"We drank from plastic cups that suppose to be wine glasses"

"School budge" I said shrugging.

I looked ahead of us and saw a few men standing next to a parked Range Rover. They were pointing at papers and discussing something.

"Jerry" Rebekah called.

One of the men looked over towards us and smiled and handed the man next to him the chart in his hand before making his way over to us.

"You are looking beautiful as always" he said to Rebekah before kissing her cheek.

"And who is this charming girl?" he asked shaking my hand.

"Caroline Forbes. She is looking for my brother"

"Oh there all in the air"

"Ok what does that mean? She's been telling me the same thing and I'm lost" I said to Jerry.

Rebekah put her arm over my shoulder and turned me around before pointing up to the air.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

Up in the air there were these two jets one chasing after the other. One of them was black and small the other was grey and had guns and other sorts of weapons attatched to it.

"Thats Kol" Jerry said beside us.

"My brothers have a bit of a passion for jets as do I"

"But they're not pilots" I whispered to Rebekah.

"And I'm five hundred" Jerry whispered into my ear making me jump.

Rebekah smirked "My brothers fly jets that Jerry builds because Jerry sells them to the army but needs someone to test drive them first" she told me.

"And I know three crazy bastards who don't fear death"

"So if that's Kol" I said pointing to the small jet being chased then pointed to the one chasing it "Who's that?" I asked.

"Rookies, they don't know who they're fighting, they just come here thinking its flight training"

"Wow" I said as Kol sped away from the other jet.

I screamed and covered my head when something shot past us right above our heads.

"There's Elijah" Jerry said as I stretched back up.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you guys are insane" I said to Rebekah.

"I'm insane? Do you own a mirror?"

I smirked and elbowed her playfully. I decided to get into this a little. Since I was here I might as well enjoy it.

"So is Elijah crazy like Kol?" I asked Jerry.

"Oh no Elijah is more knowledge then speed, he enjoys knowing what his marker is going to do next. He reads their minds without them even knowing it"

"So if Kol is crazy and Elijah is smart what does that make Klaus?" I asked.

Jerry smirked and looked over to Rebekah who was smirking too.

"Fast" they said in sync.

"Mind if I speak to him?" Rebekah asked Jerry.

"Go for it" Jerry said before returning to the men he was with before.

I walked over to the Range Rover with Rebekah. There was a radio built into the car dash.

"I don't suppose you fly?" Rebekah asked me.

"No I would pee my pants"

Rebekah smiled "Scary the first time but easier after" she told me.

"You fly?"

"Just like my brothers I dont fear anything"

Rebekah picked up the radio into her hand "You were suppose to pick me up an hour ago" she said into the receiver.

"Aww brothers our little sister has arrived" Kol said.

"Kol focus you have your attacker sitting on top of you" Elijah warned him.

"Nik" Rebekah screeched.

"There's my girl"

Hearing Klaus's voice made me want to smile but I didn't. The last thing I wanted was Rebekah finding out about Klaus's little mind games with me.

"How did you get here Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"Did dear Matt give you a lift?" Kol laughed.

"Be quite Kol" Klaus warned.

"Jesus" Kol shouted.

I looked up to the sky with Rebekah and saw another jet had appeared in the sky and had blown right over Kol.

"You did that on purpose" Kol said over the radio.

"Well it will teach you to play fair"

"So I'm guessing that's Klaus?" I asked Rebekah.

"Nik I want to fly before Jerry leaves today. I want your jet"

"No chance sweetheart"

"Rebekah you can have mine, I have some business to attend too" Elijah said.

"Nik will be landing anyway"

"Why?"

"Because there's someone here to see you"

"Has Matt come to ask your brothers premission to marry you?" Kol asked.

"Funny Kol. Almost as funny as your face. Nik come down"

"Fine" Klaus agreed.

"You're seriously going to fly one of those?" I asked as Rebekah got out of the car.

Rebekah nodded.

"No wonder your not scared of trying new things" I said.

Rebekah and I watched together as Klaus landed his jet. Behind us Jerry and the other group of men he was with cheered and talked about new records being held thanks to Klaus.

"Well enjoy your chat" Rebekah told me before shooting over to the jet that had now came to a stop.

The jet overhead door opened and Klaus stood up. He looked down at Rebekah and they talked as he hoped down off the jet.

Rebekah pointed over towards me and Klaus looked over his shoulder.

Klaus left Rebekah as she made her way up to the jet he had come from. Klaus made his way over to me. I suddenly felt like I was right back there in that room. I closed my eyes and memories of the darkness and the vervain socked ropes filled my mind. Until I felt a hand on my arm pulling me to one side.I opened my eyes slowly as I felt my back press into something.

I opened my eyes and found we were out of the line of sight of everyone and were standing behind the Range Rover.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What for?" Klaus asked.

"I uh stopped your flying"

Klaus smiled.

"I shouldn't be here" I said running my hands through my hair.

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine I'm doing good"

Klaus stepped closer to me "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I didn't tell anyone" I told him.

"Not what I asked you love"

I sighed "I'm still shaky, cant sleep in the dark" I admitted.

I locked eyes with Klaus "I can't believe I just told you that" I said.

Klaus lifted his hand towards me in a gesture to comfort me but I shook my head.

Klaus sighed "Caroline, your not dealing with some vampire or a werewolf" he said.

I met his eyes.

"Your traumatised love"

"So how do I get better?"

"Learn to fight"

"I can fight" I told him and gave him a shove which hurt me more than him consider he didn't move and I practically broke my wrists.

"Ok so I might not be hybrid strong but I can get better"

"Ok" Klaus agreed.

"I never told Tyler about what you did"

"No?"

I shook my head "No he wouldn't like it. He would think there was more to the story" I told him and regret the words as they came out my mouth.

"Jealous?"

"He's not he just doesn't like the idea of you trying to seduce me while he was out of town"

"Who said I've stopped trying to seduce you?" Klaus smirked.

"Seriously?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Get over yourself. You have to stop all this" I told him.

"No"

I shook my head puzzled "What do you mean no?" I asked.

"I mean no I'm not going to stop"

"Yes you are"

"Not going to change my mind sweetheart"

"Don't call me sweetheart" I smirked.

"What should I call you then?"

"How about basement girl?"

Klaus smirked.

"Anyway I came here to say thank you"

"For what?"

I rolled my eyes "For saving me of course" I told him.

"Was a pleassure love, would love to do it again and again"

"Oh you love the idea of me trapped somewhere do you?"

"No just the part where I get to wrap your legs around my waist"

"Get a new line" I told him.

Klaus smiled "Fine, I'll just keep to the shadows working on my lines. While Tyler bores you to death" he said.

"Tyler is a good guy. And I'm already dead"

Klaus brought his hand up under my chin and lightly brushed his finger across my jaw.

"He's not the one for you" Klaus whispered.

"And I guess you think you are?" I asked.

"No one else I would rather show the world with then you Caroline"

"Yeah well I'm a small town girl" I told him removing his hand.

"And what are you doing today thats so much better then disappearing to Paris for the weekend with me?" Klaus smirked.

"I'm having lunch with Tyler"

I gasped and looked down at my watch "Oh no" I whispered.

"Well I'm late big time"

"You could just pick a fight about how he didn't save you from the Meredith"

"He would if he could besides that would take out all the fun of you doing it"

Klaus smirked.

I walked around Klaus and headed for my car.

"Besides we all know why you saved me" I called.

Klaus appeared in front of me "I'm curious to know myself" he said folding his arms.

I smirked and walked around him only to be spun around on my feet and back to facing him.

"Because you love me" I said.

"Don't flatter yourself" Klaus said.

I leaded forward towards him. Making Klaus look from my eyes to my lips.

"It's a shame" I whispered as I leaded closer.

"What?"

"You can be seduced" I whispered and pulled away smirking.

Klaus jaw dropped "You tease" he said.

"I came to thank you and I have so bye" I said turning on my feet.

"I'm going to need more than that for a thank you love"

The future. Some people plan for it by putting money a side. Others plan for it by making bucket lists to ensure they do everything they want in life. And then there are those who choose not to think about the future at all...

"Shame cause I've got no more to give" I called back before climbing into my car.

...Because one of those things neither of them are prepared for is the exact thing on their way. Parenthood.


	10. Cinderella

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Ten - Cinderella**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

How can you tell if a man has a good heart? Is it by the way they smile at you as your eyes met theirs? Is it the gentleness of their touch? Or is it...

Apparently running late for meeting up with Tyler was no longer something I could afford to do. We got into a big fight and I stormed out. Tyler thought we were getting better and we were moving on from everything that happened with Klaus and I while he was away. I had tried to convince him on my innocence but he still believed I did something while he was gone. I really thought he had forgotten about everything and with me being kidnapped had somehow changed everything. There was a point during our fight where I had just wanted to scream at him who really was the hero. If he found out that Klaus had found me and worse carried me to his car and brought me home. Tyler would never ever look at me the same way again.

I loved Tyler very much I really did. But lately his jealousy with Klaus was really getting under my skin. He had to realize that it was him that I loved with all my heart. How could he not see my love for him in my eyes? I knew it was wrong to compare but when Klaus looked at me it was like nothing else around him mattered anymore. When I walked into the room I was a princess in his eyes. He looked at me and suddenly the whole room around him full of beautiful women was gone. And all Klaus could see was me. Tyler and I both just needed time to cool off and have a little time out. Knowing me I would probably land up calling him in an hour asking him to meet me.

I entered my bedroom and dumped my handbag and car keys down onto of my dressing table. I kicked off my boots and stripped out of the clothes I was wearing. I changed into a pair of black sweats and a light pink tank top. I threw my already worn clothes into the laundry basket and then began to go through my dvd collection. I decided to watch Dirty Dancing a feel good movie that would make me feel good about love again.

I sorted out the dvd and got my bed ready for my movie too. I put away all my bed teddy bears and pushed the pillows up against the headboard. Outside in the hallway the house phone began to ring.

"Great" I whispered and left my bedroom.

I walked down the hallway towards the front door and picked up the phone off the unit.

"Hello" I answered.

"I was just about to leave a message, I thought you were having lunch with Tyler"

I smiled hearing my mum's voice.

"Yeah we finished earlier than I thought. The grill wasn't busy" I lied.

"Alright"

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to say I'm going to be a little late tonight, got some papers to do after my shift"

"No problem" I said.

There was a knock at the front door and I looked over towards it only to jump when I saw Klaus standing there.

"I did try calling your phone but you didn't answer"

"My phone?" I said.

Klaus knocked on the door again and I looked back at him to find him holding my phone in his hand. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Yeah its at the bottom of my bag. But I'm home and safe so don't worry"

"Well alright then. See you soon"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I placed the phone back down on the unit and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Stealing my phone is a new low" I said as I held out my hand.

"You dropped your phone when you made your mad dash" Klaus said placing my phone on to my hand.

"Thank you" I told him.

Klaus stepped towards me "You don't look very happy" he said.

"I'm fine" I lied

I looked up and met Klaus's eyes.

"We're not going to do this"

"Do what?" Klaus asked.

"Oh come on I've seen the movies, girl has fight with boyfriend and then the other guy comes over and she breaks her heart to him then comes to a realization that she likes the other guy too"

Klaus placed his hand on his chest "You don't like me? And I thought we were friends" he said.

I smiled and leaded against the doorframe.

"You better go" I told him.

"And leave you alone to be sad?"

"I'm not sad I'm just-"

"Sad"

"Shut up" I told him making Klaus laugh.

I shook my head "I'm not going to tell you about my problems" I told him.

"And why not?" Klaus asked taking a step towards me.

I looked away "Because your Klaus" I said.

"You know there was a brief moment where you and I almost got to know each other"

"Yeah I remember that night, you brusied my arms"

Klaus smirked "Your actually the first person to ever get away with betraying my trust" he told me.

"Trust? You don't trust anyone but yourself"

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because if you trusted anyone else you would have sent them to help me. You didn't have to come, you could have called anyone once you knew where I was. But you didn't"

"Would you rather I had?"

Our eyes locked.

"Isn't the better question why did you come in the first place?"

Klaus sighed "You needed help and I came to find you" he said.

"And you knew how angry it would make Tyler right?"

"Believe it or not love, Tyler's reaction didn't even enter my mind"

"I think it did. But you decided to come for me anyway"

Klaus smiled at me.

I sighed "Well I better let you get back to your jets" I told him.

"And what are you planning to do thats so much more thrilling?"

"Just because I don't go around on jets doesn't mean I don't have fun"

"Well?" Klaus asked.

"I'm...going out"

Klaus looked down at my new attire and then back up to me.

"Alright fine, I'm staying in and watching a movie"

"Its friday night shouldn't you and Tyler be hitting the town?"

"Don't mock me" I warned him.

"Come on love, sitting in alone isn't good for you"

"And since when do you care whats good for me?"

"Since always"

"Stop trying to seduce me"

"Why? Is it working?" Klaus asked closing the gap between us.

"No"

"No?" Klaus asked brushing his hand over my hip.

I looked over his shoulder to the street "Stop that" I warned him making sure no one was watching us.

Klaus leaded in towards me and I closed my eyes as his forehead touched against mine. I could smell his aftershave, it smelt so inviting and yet I knew I had to fight it. Klaus was just playing mind games, he didn't really fancy me. This was just some game to him.

"I think its time you let yourself be reckless" Klaus whispered as his hand cupped my cheek.

"Be like a twenties girl?" I whispered back.

"Well you do fit, your fun, reckless and very very sexy"

Sometimes men can tell you that your sexy and it will give you that little tickle inside your stomach. But hearing Klaus whispering to me that I was sexy actually made me feel sexy. My skin began heating up under the surface and I think Klaus could tell he was having an effect on me.

"I'm not going to do this with you" I whispered as Klaus's lips brushed over my closed eyes.

"I think you want too"

"No. This is just a game to you" I said shaking my head slightly.

Klaus lightly kissed my forehead and I gasped.

"I stayed in Mystic Falls, to be with my family and to stay with you"

I opened my eyes and met Klaus's eyes "Klaus" I whispered.

In that moment I had many choices. I could push Klaus away tell him to leave me alone and phone Tyler and confess all to him. I could go back to leading my normal, a life that Klaus believe I secretly hated but I dearely loved. A normal life for a small town girl. But I could forget about my life just for now and do something I wasn't quite sure I wanted.

I took a step back inside and held out my hand to Klaus which he accepted. Klaus closed the door behind us and I lead him down the hall into my bedroom. I knew what I was doing in that moment and I knew what I was risking by doing this. I was about to cheat on Tyler and worse with the one man he hated more than anyone in this world.

But in that moment when Klaus shut the bedroom door and I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck I didn't think of Tyler. I didn't even think about the fact I was about to sleep with someone I hardly knew. All I knew was in that moment all I wanted was to be with Klaus. I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine I wanted to feel the power of him inside of me.

It was true about vampire sex it was so much better than human. But hybrid sex was aboustely mind blowing. Klaus laid me down on the bed and we must have made out for about twenty minutes before we even removed any of our clothes. Klaus was just such a great kisser, his lips were so soft against mine and he tasted like strawberries. Klaus took off all my clothes and began kissing every inch of my body teasing me making me wait.

Two hours later my bedroom was completely trashed. My wardrobe door had been ripped off, my dresser table had make up and bottles dropping off it. My bed sheets were ripped and covered in sweat. And my teddy bears had seen things they would never forget.

How can you tell if a man has a good heart? Is it by the way they smile at you as your eyes met theirs? Is it the gentleness of their touch? Or is it...

And there in my bed with the cover around us Klaus filled me with his seed as we finally came together. Klaus's back was covered in nail marks and his neck was covered in bite marks thanks to me. It was true sex could either be loving and romantic or it could be hot and wild. Klaus and I were hot and wild.

I gasped for air as Klaus lay down next to me.

"Wow" I gasped trying to catch a breath.

"Well thank you for the compliment" Klaus said.

I laughed and ran my hand down my face "Wow" I repeated still in shock over how good I felt.

I looked over to Klaus who was already looking at me.

"I'm sorry about those bite marks" I told him.


	11. Running Away From Problems

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Eleven - Running Away From Problems**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

We all have our ways of trying to fix our problems. Some do it by facing things head on despite the battles before them. Some do it by reminding themselves that the world isn't going to crashing down around them if they stayed focused. But for that odd someone there is no escaping their problems...

It had been three days since I had slept with Klaus and the guilt over it was making me sick. Tyler had been calling me leaving voicemails telling me how sorry he was over our stupid fight. The fight seemed so small to me now. Everything else seemed so big. I had stayed in my house since it had happened. I had told Elena and Bonnie that after my kidnapping and everything I just wanted to spend some proper time with my mum. They bought the story and the good thing was my mum's holiday time was now anyway so she wasn't going to be at the station. My mum had came home early that night as the station was closing earlier than she thought because they were getting the carpets shampooed. She had walked into the house and Klaus had to leave through my bedroom window once we got dressed. We hadn't said another word to each other we had just gotten dressed and he left.

I hadn't heard from Klaus since it happened and I was happy about that. If Klaus had tried to get in contact with me I would have lost my mind. I was already going through enough with my guilt I didn't need his stuff getting in the way. Besides Klaus was more than a thousand years old he's had plenty of woman. So I wasn't expecting a phone call or flowers anytime soon. He would go back to being the big bad Klaus and I would try my best to go back to being me again. I just hadn't to make sure I didn't look at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recongise myself anymore. I was not the type of girl who cheated on her boyfriend. And it hurt even more considering I didn't even know Klaus that well to begin with. So I risked my realtionship with Tyler over a man I didn't even know.

If Tyler ever found out about what I did with Klaus it would kill him. He would never look at me again. I couldn't live without Tyler I loved him with all my heart. I guess the vampire inside of me had desires I hadn't discovered yet. Because it was the vampire inside of me that led Klaus to her bedroom. It wasn't me it wasn't Caroline, I was a good person and a good girlfriend. I wasn't the type of girl who slept with the bad boy just to make herself feel better after a fight with her loving boyfriend.

This morning I had finally pulled myself up out my bed. I had lied to my mum and told her I hadn't been sleeping too well since I came back. And that bought me three days in bed doing nothing but sleeping. But now that my mum's holiday time was over and she was going back to work. It meant I had to go back to school too. So I had gotten up and showered and finally ate something after three days of just drinking blood. And I had grabbed a purple t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans from my wardrobe. I had straighten my hair figuring new me new look sounded good. I had made the extra effort this morning with my make up and hair wanting to look nice for Tyler. Because Tyler was the reason I was getting up this morning. I was pulling myself together because I loved Tyler and was going to give him back his girlfriend.

I pulled my phone off the charger and tossed it into my bag along with my make up travel bag and some papers I had to return to school today. I hooked my bag onto my arm and grabbed my car keys before leaving my bedroom. I locked up before I left and made my way towards my car. It was hot today and the sky was blue with not a single cloud in sight. It felt good to have the sun against my skin again. It took away the memory of the darkness inside the basement.

I drove down the street repeating to myself over and over that I could do this. I could be a normal vampire teenage girl and just go to school and cheerleading practise and be normal. I knew as soon as I got to school everything would be alright. I just had to find Elena and Bonnie and do my normal morning routine. As soon as I got back into the swing of things I would be cheerleading and making out with Tyler before you could even say original.

I pulled up into the school parking lot and took a deep cleansing breath before getting out of the car. I hooked my bag onto my shoulder and made my way towards the entrance. I said good morning to some of the girls from class I passed by as I hunted for Elena and Bonnie. I spotted Elena sitting on a picnic table with Matt and Bonnie was walking over to them. I smiled seeing my friends together and made my way towards them.

"Morning" I called as I approached them.

"Hey Car" Matt said.

"Oh Matt the eighties called they want their sunglasses back" I told him.

Elena and Bonnie laughed and Matt elbowed me playfully.

"How was your long weekend?" Elena asked me.

"Wonderful. There's nothing like getting kidnapped and being tied to a chair for three days to make you realize just how much you love your bed" I told her.

My friends shifted together uncomfortably and I smiled seeing their concern for my well being. It touched me so much that they cared for me so much.

"Guys I'm fine honestly. I just needed some rest" I assured them.

"Well its good you did because we have an exam this morning" Bonnie said.

"Oh wonderful" I groaned.

Elena smiled at me.

"Well I'm going to dump my books in my locker" I told them.

"You want me to come with?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure I'll manage. But thank you"

"Ok" Elena said.

I left my friends at the picnic tables and headed towards the school. Inside my bag my phone began to ring. I rolled my eyes at the distraction and reached into my bag and fished out my phone. I looked at the screen which displayed unknown caller.

"Hello" I answered.

"Nice to see your still alive"

Hearing Klaus's voice brought everything crashing down on me again. The memory of his hands travelling up my naked thighs, the memory of his kiss, the feeling of his body pressing against mine and that feeling of lust washing over me during the act.

I hung up the phone instantly and held it between both my hands as I took a minute to myself. I looked over my shoulder back over to the picnic benches and saw my friends laughing and joking together completely unaware of what was happening.

My phone began to ring again.

I pressed the accept button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Well that wasn't very friendly love"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you look so miserable on such a lovely day"

"Where are you?" I asked as I began scanning the area around me.

"Out on the road two o clock"

I looked over and saw Klaus leading against his Bentley. He was wearing black sunglasses, a white shirt and blue jeans. I hated that he looked so good. I was trying hard to get over what happened not land up under him again.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"I'm not miserable" I answered looking right back at him.

"Liar"

"I'm not. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was dropping Rebekah off at school, then I over heard the performance you just put on to your friends"

"You stay away from me and my friends"

"Your friends. No problem. You. No chance"

"Why not?"

Klaus took off his sunglasses and leaded forward off his car.

"Caroline"

I hated when he said my name. It made me feel as weak as a newborn pup.

"You're not happy" Klaus said.

"My happiness isn't your concern anymore"

"Your happiness is my only concern" Klaus hissed taking a step forward making me take a step back even though he was far away from me.

"I have a boyfriend. I have a life and I'm not risking for-"

"Something better?" Klaus interrupted.

"For a big mistake"

Klaus smirked "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but it wasn't a mistake. No matter how hard you try to convince yourself" he said.

I drew my eyes off him.

"I'm in your system now Caroline"

I met his eyes again.

"You'll crave me now more than you crave blood. And you'll make this 'mistake' over and over and over again"

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Do I have to remind you of who's name you were screaming out on Thursday afternoon? Because it certainly wasn't Tyler"

"I was faking it"

"Well then if its never going to happen again. I'm so glad I've got my little reminder"

"What reminder?" I asked.

Klaus smirked and looked around to check no one was watching before he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. My jaw dropped and I nearly screamed when Klaus held out the white thong I had been wearing on Thursday.

"You stole that?"

"Actually love I put it in my pocket to save time when you were too busy taking off your bra"

"Your a monster"

"A monster who made you scream and apparently have the best orgasm of your entire life"

"I was faking it" I repeated.

"Tell that to the panties" Klaus said and put my thong back inside his pocket.

"I want them back"

"No I think I'm going to hold onto them for a while"

"Haven't you done enough to me already?"

"I haven even started with you yet sweetheart"

"What are you going to ruin my life like you've done with everyone else around here?"

"I wouldn't harm a hair on your head"

"No you would just feel utter joy in my misery"

"No" Klaus said shaking his head.

"You know what keep the panties because trust me they are going to be your only reminder because that will never happen again"

"It will"

"No because I wont let it. I love Tyler and I do not and will never ever love you"

I ended the call then and kept my eyes on Klaus the whole time. He dropped my his arm back down to his side holding his phone. I took a step back and turned around on my heels and headed inside.

I walked down the hallway passing by everyone as I made my way towards my locker. I unlocked it and began unpacking my bag and collecting the books I needed for my morning class.

Beside me the locker next to me opened and I peeked my head out to find Rebekah collecting her books.

"Morning" I said to her.

Rebekah gave me a smile.

"How was the flying?" I whispered to her.

"Kol was a little annoyed that I shot at him and nearly made him crash but other than it was good"

"Good" I smiled back.

"Not wanting to push it but what's up with you?" Rebekah asked.

I sighed "Do I have bad morning written on my forehead or something?" I asked her.

"No"

"Well it seems everyone is picking up on it even though I'm trying to push past it"

"So your trying to run away from what ever is bothering you by covering it and plastering on a fake smile?"

"Yes"

"Well that's healthy" Rebekah smirked and closed her locker door.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked her.

"Go out and get drunk. Forget about your problems and deal with them tomorrow. They will still be there"

"Well we have classes I cant just go out and get drunk. Besides I need to find Tyler"

Rebekah shrugged "There's a new bar just on the out skirts of town, its dark and probably empty round about now. Your lessons will still be there tomorrow and you can text your little boyfriend and tell him what ever you want over the phone" she suggested.

While Rebekah placed her books into her bag I took a look down either side of the corianders to make sure no one I knew was in ear shot of our conversation.

"Feel like getting drunk?" I whispered to Rebekah.

"But what about class?" Rebekah asked.

We both sniggered and I locked my locker door.

Rebekah and I came out of the school the same way I had came in. I looked over instantly to where Klaus had been standing and found him gone and his car too. Then I looked over at the picnic benches and smiled seeing my friends were gone too. They were probably just stepping into class round about now. I would have to lie to them all again. I would just say I forgot about having a dentist appointment or something.

"Bourbon does sound better then biology" Rebekah said as we climbed into my car.

"Yeah. It does" I agreed and started up my car.

As I buckled my seat belt I looked over at Rebekah "Not wanting to push it but I do like your top" I commented.

"Well of course you do darling its worth triple what your one is" Rebekah smirked.

"This new friendship thing is going to take a lot of work"

Rebekah sighed "Alright fine I guess your belt does go well with your boots" she said.

"Wow an actual compliment" I gasped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So what problems are you running away from?" she asked me as I drove out onto the street.

"I'll tell you after I'm drunk"

"I've never actually scene you drunk. Please don't tell me your a sad drunk"

"No I'm a happy drunk. What about you?"

"I have my moments I suppose" she replied.

"Again not wanting to push it or anything. But thank you for making me do this"

"Well its something for both of us. You get to run away from your problems and I get to avoid that new history teacher"

"I miss Alaric. Despite what he did to me in the end"

"Your very human for a new vampire"

"You think so?" I asked.

"Most new vampires are just blood thirsty twenty four seven"

"Well I still think about blood a lot of the time but other things become more important than the thirst"

"Like what?"

"Just big mistakes you wish you could change"

We all have our ways of trying to fix our problems. Some do it by facing things head on despite the battles before them. Some do it by reminding themselves that the world isn't going to crashing down around them if they stayed focused. But for that odd someone there is no escaping their problems...

"Mistakes are how you learn Caroline. Now you've got me sounding human. Wonderful"

I smiled.

...because their mistakes cant be fixed. There one big mistake is about to lead to something so much more powerful then they ever thought possible. A mistake that was now eight months and twenty seven days away from revealing all.


	12. Another Mistake Is Made

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twelve - Another Mistake Is Made**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

There is a time during the morning where we think about everything going on in our lives. We think about the difficult times ahead and the difficult times we have already faced in our pasts. We think about our friends and how shocked they would be if they learned how quickly we were changing. We think about my families and how disappointed they would be if they found out who had made they way into our hearts. Yes there is a time during the morning when we think about the things going on in our lives...

My eyes flickered open slowly as I began to wake up that morning. I groaned and shielded my eyes from the morning light. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to wake myself up. I took in the room around me and found myself lying on the wooden floor with two sofas, a fireplace and a panio in the corner of the room. I looked around to the art work on the walls and came to realize why the room was starting to look so fimiliar to me. I was lying face down in the sitting room of the Mickelson mansion aka Klaus's house. I pulled myself up on to my knees and found Rebekah sleeping next to me.I reached over to her and gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up. Rebekah's snoring got even louder in the process.

I took a deep breath in and tasted the drinks from yesterday still burning inside my mouth. I brushed my hands through my hair as my head began to pound. I was having the hangover from hell and it was bringing some of its friends. As I placed my arms back down to my sides something caught my eye. I brought my arm up in front of my eyes and read off my arm.

_I love Klaus!_

"What the hell did we do last night?" I whispered to myself.

I pulled myself up off the floor and found my handbag and boots by the doorway. I picked them up together and hooked my bag around my shoulder and walked bare foot into the lobby carrying my boots in my hand. I yawned feeling like I had only been sleeping for about an hour. I would go home grab a quick shower and try and make it to my afternoon lessons. I wondered if my friends who be worried about not having heard from me all day yesterday. The last thing I remembered was pulling up in front of the bar with Rebekah. After that everything just turned into a total blur. I guess Rebekah could fill in the blanks for me when she woke up.

I stopped in my tracks when the front door opened and in stepped Klaus carrying two large brown bags in one hand and a four sets of starbucks coffees in the other. Klaus paused when he saw me and then smirked before kicking the door shut behind him. I hissed at the sound of the door closing over and covered in my ears.

"Good morning" Klaus said as he walked over to me.

"Good morning" I whispered trying to keep my voice down.

"Well dont you look-"

I met Klaus's eyes and me smiled at me seeing how hung over I was.

"Beautiful"

"Good save" I told him before walking around him to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" I replied.

"It's six fourty five"

"Great" I whispered as I pulled open the front door.

"You could stay for breakfast love, I know the perfect cure for a hangover"

"I'm not hung over" I mumbled as I turned back to him.

I leaded against the door and sighed heavily.

"We're not friends"

"Of course" Klaus agreed.

"Fine" I agreed.

Klaus titled his head to a side and I followed him as he lead the way into the kitchen.

"Wow" I whispered as we stepped inside.

"Where have I heard that before?" Klaus asked.

"Shut up. My hair hurts" I warned him.

The kitchen was aboustely stunning. The cabinets and counters were made of pine wood with marble white tops. It screamed rich. Then again it was to be expected. This entire house screamed we're in the money.

I took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and watched Klaus as he unpacked the breakfast items he had bought from inside the bags he had brought in with him.

"You're pretty rich aren't you" I said.

Klaus nodded.

"Must be nice" I mumbled as I sat my bag and onto the floor next to me.

"Well I don't have everything I want" Klaus said leading across the counter giving me a smile.

"Shut up" I said and gave him a smile that I regret instantly.

Klaus sniggered and went back to unpacking.

"What would you like for breakfast love?"

"Wow. I never thought I'd ever hear you say that to someone"

Klaus smirked.

"I don't know, a slice of toast"

"Come on love thats not a breakfast thats a meal setting you off to a bad start not a good one"

"Well what would you suggest?"

"How about I make you some pancakes?"

I bit my lower lip and Klaus smiled.

"Well they are my favourite"

"Pancakes it is" Klaus said and went on to start cooking.

"I'm taking your coffee, don't think I've forgotten about yesterday just because the hybrid is making me breakfast" I told him and grabbed one of the coffees from the holder.

"Actually love if we're going to talk about yesterday you could explain to me how you landed me here in my house"

"I have no idea" I told him and took a sip of coffee.

"Well the tired eyes and the over powering smell of bourbon and cocktails tells me my sister had something to do with it"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well because my brothers were both with me last night. So unless you came here looking for me-"

"Yeah right"

Klaus smiled "I am guessing you went drinking after school with my sister" he said.

"During"

"What?"

"During school I never went to class"

"Well look whos finally coming out of her shell"

"I wasn't in a shell"

"So why did you and my sister ditch school to go out drinking together? I thought you hated each other"

"Well we found out we have something in common"

Klaus looked at me over his shoulder "Your both blondes?" he asked puzzled.

"No we both have parents who hate what we've become"

Klaus nodded.

"I cant believe I'm here having breakfast with you"

Klaus laughed and shook his head.

"I should have my head examed"

"Well as long as I get to exam everything else"

"Oh your so funny I forgot to laugh"

"Ouch" Klaus said pretending to my hurt.

"Do you always cook breakfast?"

"Since we decided to settle here and none of the rest of my family can be bothered to cook. Yes"

"Well you are there big brother"

"Excuses excuses"

I smiled and took another sip of coffee.

Klaus walked over to me carrying a plate and sat it down in front of me. I smiled seeing three stacks of pancakes with strawberries on the side and sugar powder sprinkled over the top of the pancakes.

"Thank you" I said.

Klaus returned to the stove and went back to cooking breakfast for the rest of the household while I tucked into my pancakes. They were absolutely delicious, I ate them so quickly it was shocking. I had to look up from time to time to make sure Klaus wasn't watching me eat like a pig.

"I am never drinking again" Rebekah moaned as she pushed the kitchen door open.

Our eyes met and I prepared myself for the 'what is she doing here' look. But Rebekah was too busy hiding her eyes from the light as she picked up a coffee to bother with me.

Rebekah then shocked me even more when she pulled up the chair next to me and sat down next to me.

"We should have skipped those last twenty drinks last night"

"Speak for yourself. I cant even remember the first twenty"

Rebekah smiled and bumped her arm against mine making me smile.

"Do you think you'll go to school today?"

"I guess" I whispered and looked up at the clock seeing I still had plenty of time left.

"What about you?" I asked.

"If I must"

"There's cheerleading practise after school today"

"Well at least thats something to look forward too"

We both looked over to the kitchen door when it opened.

"Good morning" Kol called out making Rebekah and I hiss.

"Inside voices brother" Klaus told Kol as he placed breakfast down in front of Rebekah.

"I'm sorry ladies, you too Rebekah" Kol said as he grabbed himself a coffee.

"Well he is lovely" I said to Rebekah.

"I'm loved none the less darling" Kol said to me.

"Oh be quite you little frat boy bitch" Rebekah said.

I smiled.

Kol walked over to Klaus and hoped up onto the counter top beside the cooker and they talked amoungst themselves.

"What did we do last night?" I whispered to Rebekah.

"I remember drinking, dancing to a lot of eighties songs, then more drinking and waking up with this"

Rebekah pulled back her arm sleeve and I smirked seeing what had been written on her arm.

_Caroline loves her new best friend Becky _

"Well thats my handwriting" I told her.

I then revealed my own memory of last night and showed her what had been written on my arm.

"Yeah last night was out of control" Rebekah said then we laughed.

Rebekah finished her breakfast then hooked her hand around my wrist and pulled me along with her. I picked up my handbag and shoes and left the kitchen with Rebekah catching Klaus's eyes as we left. Klaus gave a wink and I smirked.

"Where are we going?" I asked Rebekah as we headed upstairs.

"You've got a wine stain on your t-shirt"

I looked down and noticed the red stain on the corner edge of my t-shirt.

"Is there anywhere I can wash up?" I asked.

"I'll give you a sweater to wear" Rebekah told me as she pushed open a room door.

I stepped inside and my jaw dropped.

The room was hot pink with a queen sized bed covered in pink pillows and white teddy bears. The carpets were pink with a huge animal skin rug in the centre. And there was a dressing table twice the size of mine and with triple the amount of make up and perfumes on it.

"This isn't Kol's bedroom is it?" I joked.

Rebekah laughed "He wishes. No this mine, Nik decorated it for me" she told me.

"Klaus did all this?"

"From the paint to the furniture he did it all" Rebekah said and walked over to another door across the room and opened it up.

I followed her and gasped again as I stepped inside her wardrobe.

"Oh my god" I gasped.

Rebekah smiled "I have a thing for fashion" she told me.

"I can see that"

Rebekah picked up out a dark blue tank top and a black three quarter length cardigan to wear.

I changed inside the wardrobe while Rebekah changed in her bedroom. As I got dressed I noticed the pictures sitting on the counter in the centre of the room. One of them was of Rebekah and Elijah taken the night of the Mickelson ball. The other was an old black and white picture of Rebekah and Klaus, Klaus had his arms over her shoulders and they were both smiling. And the last one was of Kol, Elijah and Klaus all standing together, Klaus had his arm on Elijah shoulder and Kol is standing in front of them.

I came up of the wardrobe and found Rebekah placing her books inside her bag.

"I cant believe we have school" I groaned.

"I know and on such a hot day it seems like such a waste"

"Tell me about it" I agreed.

Kol entered the room then carrying a plate in his with his mouth full of food. He sat down on Rebekah's bed and gave me a smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked Rebekah.

"Going to school. What a waste of time" Kol said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up Kol my head is already killing me" Rebekah hissed.

"Well while you are stuck in school I'm heading to the beach with our brothers. You'll be missed little sister"

"Rebekah if you want to skip again its cool. I'll just go" I told her.

"No no no" Kol said making me stop in my tracks.

"Come with us" Kol encouraged.

"Me?"

"Yes. Any girl who turns down a drink from my brother is a girl I want to know"

"Not many girls say no to Klaus then huh?"

"Well they don't normally live afterwards if they do"

I smiled at Kol and he gave me a little playful wink.

I turned to Rebekah was looking at her school bag and then over to me.

"We can't skip a whole day again" I told her.

"How about we only skip half then" She smirked.

"What like go into until lunch and then ditch?"

"Why not?" Rebekah asked shrugging.

I bit my lower lip and looked over at Kol who nodded in encouragement then returned my look to Rebekah.

"Alright" I agreed.

I returned back downstairs while Rebekah got herself sorted for school. I headed down the staircase and gasped when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of me when I reached the bottom.

"Hello" I said.

"I hear your ditching school"

"Do you always listen to my private conversations?"

"Yes"

I laughed "Well yes I am. Why do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No not at all love I actually find great joy in the thought of it"

"Really?"

"You and I on the beach, with not having to look over our shoulders for your little friends. Yes"

It was in that moment the sting of guilt pierced my heart. I had been having so much fun here that I had completely forgotten about my real life. My mum would be going insane with worry right now. Elena and Bonnie had probably left me a million messages. And Tyler my loving sweet boyfriend was probably worried about of his mind. How selfish was I? I had been kidnapped just a few days before and they're probably thinking something has happened to me again.

"I...uh...I" I said as the overpowering guilt ran through my body.

"Caroline" Klaus said taking a step towards me.

"I'm a terrible friend" I whispered.

Klaus brought his hand up under my chin and made me meet his eyes.

"You have to stop punishing yourself love"

"They'll never forgive me"

Klaus tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Is it really worth it?" I asked.

Klaus smiled "Wouldn't have risked my own life to save yours if I thought your existence held no meaning" he whispered to me.

I smiled slightly.

"We're going to the beach? Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously" Klaus said mocking me.

I laughed and hit his chest playfully.

"You shouldn't do that" I told him.

There is a time during the morning where we think about everything going on in our lives. We think about the difficult times ahead and the difficult times we have already faced in our pasts. We think about our friends and how shocked they would be if they learned how quickly we were changing. We think about my families and how disappointed they would be if they found out who had made they way into our hearts. Yes there is a time during the morning when we think about the things going on in our lives...

Klaus walked me over to the front door and pulled it open for me. I was relieved when I saw my car was parked outside with no damage done to it.

"Lets pray for keys" I said as I fished my hand into my bag.

Klaus brushed his lips against my cheek as I looked making me smile. I found my keys at the bottom of my bag and fished them out.

"So I'll be seeing you later then?" I asked as I stepped outside.

"You and Becca come by around about twelve. We'll be here"

"Alright" I said and turned around headed for my car.

I gasped when a gust of wind brushed past me. Klaus placed a quick peck on my cheek before disappearing back inside his house.

"Seriously?" I said and headed for my car.

...but what we dont realize is that under the surface there is something growing. And is going to be our every thought from morning to night.


	13. New Friendship & Travel Plans

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirteen – New Friendship & Travel Plans**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

There are many things to be afraid of in this world. But it is the thoughts in our heads that terrify us the most. What if I come to regret my decision, what if the new changes in my life aren't what is the best thing for me, what if he really is unhappy with me. How do we get over these terrifying thoughts…

I headed into my English class which thankfully didn't have Elena or any of my other friends in it. My friends had left my worried voicemail messages which I had returned the second I got home only to find that saying sorry I lost my phone wasn't good enough for them. I had tried to call Tyler but he dodge my call and I knew why. He was hurt and he didn't understand what was going on with me. The truth was I didn't know what was going on with me either. I loved my friends so much they were my soul mates and I couldn't imagine life without them in it. But since I met Klaus and got to know Rebekah, I just seem a lot happier with them then I am with my friends.

All my friends ever talk about is the pain and misery Klaus put them through. They've all forgotten how to live. The truth was none of them were happy these days unless they had something to moan and groan about. They had forgotten how to live life as normal teenagers and I wanted to be a normal teenager. I wanted to skip lessons and I want to spend the day at the beach instead of being here learning about stuff that wasn't even going to matter a thousand years from now when I was still around.

I wanted for once in my life to be free and wild and just be crazy. I wanted to feel out of control. I wasn't going to go out on some killing spree or fight with my mum and get kicked out of my house. No I didn't want any danger like that. All I wanted was to feel alive and free for a while. I wanted to feel like I could just grab my passport and go to Paris for the weekend. Hell I didn't know Rebekah that well but a weekend shopping with her in Paris sounded so much better then spending a weekend here with Bonnie and Elena doing nothing but going to the grill and talking about vampires and spells.

I was going to feel powerful and beautiful starting from today. If Tyler wanted to silk about me not being around for one day then that was going to happen. He could silk but I wasn't going to spend the day leaving his voice mail messages begging him to forgive me and explaining my actions. I wasn't angry with Tyler and I did love him. And I hoped he loved me enough to understand that things couldn't just stay this way forever. I couldn't do this forever, I wanted passion and fireworks. Not football games and hot sex every few weeks. No I wanted him to want the new me. But something told me he was going to have a hard time expecting all these new changes in my life.

And then there was the overpowering feeling of guilt for me sleeping with Klaus. I wont lie, it was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life. I mean come I slept with Damon Salvatore and he didn't even come close to Klaus in the sack. Klaus captured me, he held me so gently yet wasn't afraid to be ruff with me when I wanted him to be. He seemed to know every inch of my body before he had ever touched it. He knew the parts of me that when he kissed just took my breath away. And he knew the parts that if he kissed would make me giggle like a school girl. Lets just say there are some hickes on the inside of my thighs that sure weren't made by Tyler.

Klaus knew I was feeling guilt for sleeping with him. He would never ask me about it because I think he knew I didn't want to talk about it. But I think when he looked into my eyes he could see it. But I think he also saw the lust I was starting to feel for him as well. It's strange when you think about it, I don't know what age Klaus was when he became a vampire, I don't know what his favourite food is or what is his favourite movie. But I know the covers of his face. I know the look in his eyes when someone brings up his mother in conversation. And I know how much he loves his family, even if no one else understands it and even if his family don't even see it themselves. Klaus cares for them so very deeply.

This morning was a little bit crazy. I had had breakfast with Klaus's family and I had had conversations with them. I was part of the bad team in their eyes a few weeks ago. And suddenly I'm sitting eating breakfast with them and being invited to spend the day at the beach socking in some sunshine. It might have been insane but for some strange reason it didn't feel weird. Something deep inside told me it was where I belonged. It was odd but it felt pretty nice at the same time.

I scanned the classroom was a place to sit and was happy when I found the seat next to Rebekah was lying empty. Rebekah was reading the book in front of her when I entered the room. I bent down as I passed by her and smirked.

"Boo" I whispered making her jump.

"You bitch" Rebekah whispered as I walked behind her to grab the seat beside her.

"I thought I was going to be late" I said as I took my seat.

"I'm surprised we're here at all"

"How's your head?" I asked.

"It's fine. Maybe it's because your wearing something that doesn't turn my stomach"

I rolled my eyes "Thank you for the change of clothes. I'll have them dry cleaned and back to you" I told her.

"You can keep them. Considering I was the one who spilled the wine on you"

My jaw dropped.

"Well it was the only way I knew I could help you get rid of that god awful t-shirt"

"I actually liked that t-shirt thank you very much"

"Have you brought other clothes with you?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah I got a red bikini on underneath my clothes and I've got a change of clothes for when we're done at the beach. Just a pair of demni shorts and a white lace shirt that cuts off half way down the belly" I told her.

"I packed a bag before I left this morning too. By the way you're travelling there with Nik. He's got the big car so we packed everything we needed into his car and I'm travelling down with my brothers"

"How far away is the beach we're going too?"

"About an hour, but you'll be driving with Nik so you'll probably do it in half the time"

"Half an hour just me and your brother. Sounds like great fun"

"He was actually thrilled about the idea"

"He was?"

"Oh don't look so surprised Caroline it causes frown lines"

"We're vampires our skin wont change"

"Doesn't mean we have to stop looking after it"

I smirked "You think we're ever going to agree on anything?" I asked.

"No probably not" Rebekah said and then smiled back.

"Well not wanting to push it but, I think we're doing pretty well so far with our new friendship thing"

"If I agreed it would be pushing it"

I looked back over and Rebekah and she smirked at me.

"Alright fine if your so unsecure. I agree its going well"

"Aww Rebekah you do care" I said and held out my arms and laughed seeing the reaction it gave Rebekah.

"No aren't we at the hugging stage yet?" I asked trying to act as serious as good.

"No" she replied shaking her head.

"Well we're going to have to work on that" I told her and start getting my books out from inside my bag.

Mr Appleton began the lesson and Rebekah and I listened while exchanging boring looks to each other. Inside my pocket I felt my phone buzz, Rebekah heard it too. She shrugged and I looked over to Mr Appleton and found he hadn't heard anything. I slipped my hand into my pocket and tucked my phone out of sight under my desk as I began to read my message.

_Hows the hangover? – Klaus_

I looked up to make sure it was safe and then returned to my phone.

_It's fine. Your sister informed me of the travel arrangements. Isn't it just shocking how you and I just happen to be stuck together? – Caroline_

_You know I thought that myself. Maybe it's fait – Klaus_

_Or maybe its just you getting your way as always – Caroline_

_Haha. How is your lesson going? Has my sister fell asleep yet? – Klaus_

I looked over to Rebekah and found she was still awake but her eyes were starting to close over.

_Nope but she's getting pretty close. What are you doing? Something more thrilling than reading war & peace? – Caroline_

_Getting things ready for the beach. Not wanting to push past the boundaries of our….little friendship. But is there anything you need me to pick up while I'm in town picking up stuff for everyone else? – Klaus_

_Always thinking of others. That's just you in a nut shell huh Klaus? No I don't need anything…but thank you for asking. – Caroline _

_I am always thinking of others. I've got a million things to do still and I thought of you stuck in some dull classroom trying to listen to your teacher when all you could think about was me naked. So I went out of my way to check up on you. To see how that daydreaming was working out for you – Klaus_

_My daydreaming involves you on fire and me laughing – Caroline_

_I'll take what I can get love. Least I know now I'm in your little classroom daydreams. – Klaus_

_Well what else am I suppose to dream about? The author of war and peace? – Caroline_

_Hilarious as always sweetheart. You're bored aren't you? – Klaus_

…_Yes – Caroline_

_Well you could imagine me naked or you could think about the beach we'll be on in less than a few hours – Klaus_

_Ummm…..you naked or a hot summer beach. Let me think about this one. – Caroline_

_Ouch – Klaus_

_You're totally right of course I'm going to think about the beach. – Caroline_

_You're such a tease – Klaus_

_I'm just too smart to be seduced by you – Caroline_

_PANTIES – Klaus_

_I know where you live! I'll get them back – Caroline _

_And how will you explain to my siblings how they got there in the first place? – Klaus _

_I'll tell them there brother stole them from my bedroom. Because he's….a hybrid and they like to wear women's underwear – Caroline _

_So Tyler likes to wear women's underwear. Well I knew the boy was a little odd but…wow….that's just….weird – Klaus_

_Shut up. I'm bored and your not helping! – Caroline_

_Two more hours and we'll be on our way to the beach – Klaus_

_That seems like forever – Caroline _

_Can't wait to see me again huh? – Klaus_

_Get over yourself – Caroline_

_Get a new line – Klaus_

_That is my line! – Caroline_

_Its mine now – Klaus_

_Fine. That it. You take all my things anyway. – Caroline_

_Panties :P – Klaus_

_ARRR! – Caroline_

_I'm only teasing – Klaus_

_I know. I better start paying attention. My teacher doesn't like cell phones in class. Then again hes so old and mean he doesn't even like students in his class anymore – Caroline_

_Alright love. I'll be seeing you very soon – Klaus_

_Not soon enough hopefully – Caroline_

_Haha – Klaus_

_Bye - Caroline _

I pushed my phone back into my pocket and Mr Appleton shook his head at me from over at his desk. I looked over Rebekah and found her sleeping behind her English book with her head on the desk. I smiled and decided to let her sleep. Besides Mr Appleton wouldn't come here, he was too lazy to actually get up off his big butt to walk around the class to make sure his students were still awake.

There are many things to be afraid of in this world. But it is the thoughts in our heads that terrify us the most. What if I come to regret my decision, what if the new changes in my life aren't what is the best thing for me, what if he really is unhappy with me. How do we get over these terrifying thoughts…

It wouldn't be long now and I would be on my way to the beach. I couldn't wait. I was going to hang out with Klaus's family and have fun.

….we remember that even when things seem at their darkness, a new chapter in our life is just about to open.


	14. Enjoying Life

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Fourteen – Enjoying Life!**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Life is better travelled with someone by our sides. Some find it comforting to be with the people they've known all their lives. Some find it reassuring with their parents. And then there are those who find it better travelling with someone new…

As soon as the bell rang I sprung up to my feet and was first out of the classroom. I quickly walked down the hallway as it started to fill up with other students on their way to the lunch hall to enjoy their lunch before they had to sit through another afternoon of boring lessons and a waste of their human life. I on the other hand was avoiding the lunch hall today and trying to avoid bumping into my friends as I made my way towards the car park doors. I pushed the door open and smiled seeing Rebekah standing by my car waiting for me. We didn't have French class together I was pretty sure she took Spanish. It would explain how she bet me getting here her class was closer to the doors than mine.

"Did you fall asleep again?" I asked as I approached her.

"Yes but thankfully the little nerd boy next to me woke me up before the bell"

"Well wasn't that nice of him. And how good of you too giving him a nickname"

"I know. I'm just a wonderful person"

"See now that's why we're friends"

"I guess it is" Rebekah agreed as I pulled my beach bag out of the trunk of my car.

I passed it to Rebekah which she took and carried with her into the passenger seat.

"What am I your new slave?" Rebekah asked as I started up the car.

"Yes"

"This is just what I needed. A few hours sleep and a day sunning myself at the beach"

"Do vampires even tan?" I asked as I pulled away from the school parking lot and out onto the street.

"Yes"

"It's going to be great" I agreed.

Rebekah and I arrived at her house twenty minutes later. I pulled up behind Klaus's car where Kol sat on the hood and gave us a wave as we pulled up. Rebekah handed me my bag and we stepped out of the car.

"I'm going to grab my sunglasses" Rebekah told me before disappearing into the house.

"Hello little vampire" Kol said as I approached him.

"Hey"

"How was school?"

I shrugged "Boring" I told him.

"Truth be told I don't know why you and my sister bother wasting your time"

"I think you'd like high school"

"Running around from room to room just because a bell tells you too? No thanks darling"

"You get to learn new things"

"Darling I know everything already, I've been around for a thousand years"

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

Kol smirked "A lady never reveals her age" he joked.

I smiled.

"I was made vampire when I was nineteen years old"

"So you were born right before Rebekah then?"

"Yes our little sister was the big surprise. Our mother was considered old back then when she gave birth to our little sis"

I nodded "I still think you should consider school" I told him.

"Well then tell me darling, if you enjoy school so much then why aren't you there?"

I smiled "Because a lot of things aren't making sense to me right now and school is one of them" I admitted.

Kol nodded

"You know your not as annoying as Rebekah says you are"

"Aww and your not as bitchy as she use to say you are"

Kol and I laughed together.

As weird as it sounded and seemed, Kol was actually not such a bad guy. I could in that moment see a different side to him. Maybe it was just me going with the flow or maybe it was me just being to scared to say it out loud but. Elena was wrong. Sure the Mickelsons had did some terrible things but so had all of us. Stefan had ate my classmates, I had killed a complete stranger, Damon had chocked down half the town and Elena knocked out Jamie when he was under compulsion.

Maybe I was just mixed up right now or maybe I was now seeing things for how they were. I was about to start hugging and sucking up with the Mickelsons but I was damned if I was going to carry on with the rest of my eternity judging a book by its cover. From this moment on I was going to be my own boss and not just go with whatever my friends thought of people. I was going to decide things on my own and stop thinking my friends and family knew what was best for me. This was a whole new chapter in my life and so far I was really enjoying it. Truth be told, I hoped it would last for a long time.

Klaus stepped out from inside carrying two folded chairs under his arm. He had changed his clothes and was now wearing blue denim jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his necklaces hanging around his neck. He was wearing his black sunglasses, the same ones he had been wearing the day he dropped Rebekah off at school.

"What are you two talking about?" Klaus asked smirking as he passed by us.

"Oh just girl talk" Kol answered.

Kol gave me a wink and disappeared back into the house.

I looked over at Klaus putting the chairs into the trunk of his car.

"What?" Klaus asked feeling my eyes on him.

"Nothing its just I've never seen you dressed this way" I told him as I came to his side.

Klaus smirked "Would you rather see me naked?" he asked.

"Shut up" I said hitting him playfully.

Klaus took my bag from me and sat it in next to everything else packed up the beach before closing the trunk over.

"How was school?" Klaus asked

I shrugged "I don't know about school anymore" I told him.

"Then quit"

"I cant quit. My mum would kill me…or at least try too"

Klaus smirked "Yes your mother is quite intimidating" he agreed.

"Since when do you know stuff about my mother?" I asked.

Klaus looked over to his house and his siblings were all stepping outside.

"Talk about that later"

"So I'll take Kol and Rebekah?" Elijah asked as he passed by us.

Klaus nodded.

"I'll have to get gas so you go on ahead" Elijah called as he climbed into his car.

Klaus and I walked around his car and climbed inside. I pulled my sunglasses on as Klaus started up the car.

"I shouldn't have even went to morning class" I moaned as Klaus pulled out of the parking space and took off down the pathway leading from his house.

"You were learning love. No harm in that"

"Still we missed two hours of sunshine"

"The sun isn't going anywhere sweetheart. It will be like this until late tonight"

"A whole day together then"

Klaus nodded.

"I like your brother Kol by the way"

"You're leaving me for Kol?"

"Yes we're secretly in love, since the night he called me a tasty little thing I just couldn't resist his charms" I said sarcastically.

"How did-"

"Oh come on. I might just be a baby vampire but I still have super hearing"

Klaus jaw dropped.

"Say another word and I'll tare out your liver" I mocked him

"Yeah yeah" Klaus whispered.

I laughed "I thought it was actually kind of sweet" I admitted.

"Still stabbed me in the back though didn't you?"

"I'm sorry about that"

Klaus shrugged "It's in the past love" he told me.

I sighed "So we have half an hour just us why don't you tell me something about yourself that I don't already know" I suggested.

"Alright" Klaus agreed.

Klaus drummed his fingers against the steering wheel "Why don't you ask and I'll answer" he suggested.

I smiled "Fine. How old are you?" I asked.

"Like my real age or when did I die?"

"When you died"

"I was twenty one"

"Did you ever fight in the wars?"

"No but I did fly a few of the planes back then for my friend Jerry"

"Why didn't you fight?"

"I wanted to fight for something I believed in sweetheart"

"Have you ever been married?"

Klaus turned to me then back to the road.

"Never?" I asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Why haven't you ever been married?"

"Because I was waiting for the right girl to come along. Had to wait a thousand years"

I smirked.

"Are you staying in Mystic Falls now?"

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes"

"What takes?"

"For you to finally agree to leave with me"

I smiled "But what about Kol he would be heartbroken?" I asked.

Klaus laughed.

"You wouldn't want me to come with you Klaus. I'd land up boring you"

"No you wouldn't sweetheart"

"What makes you so sure?" I asked him.

"I know you"

Our eyes met.

"Well I still don't know you"

Klaus smiled "Then ask away darling" he encouraged.

"What are you painting right now?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm painting?"

"You have red paint on the corner of your hand" I pointed.

Klaus laughed "Uh I'm painting what looks like a woman in a red dress" he told me.

"What's your favourite food?" I asked.

"I like Italian"

"And what's your other favourite type?"

Klaus looked over at me puzzled.

"Type" I repeated.

"Oh uh, I guess A negative"

"Huh"

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Same as mine"

"Something in common? No that's impossible"

I laughed and hit Klaus's arm playfully.

"You seem to enjoy hitting me sweetheart"

"Probably because I'm the only one who can get away with it"

"That's true" Klaus agreed.

I leaded back in my chair and gazed out the window.

"You think they'll forgive me?" I asked.

"Who?"

"My friends. When they find out I'm living this double life"

"Well if they truly are your friends they'll understand wont they?"

"My friends are good people but understanding isn't really there strong suit"

I sighed "They should understand that I'm happy" I said.

"And you are happy?"

I looked over at Klaus "Don't get any ideas I still hate you" I told him.

Klaus smirked making me laugh.

"I am happy" I admitted to him.

I sighed "And I don't regret what happened with us but, if Tyler ever found out it would kill him" I said.

Klaus nodded "Well he won't hear it from me sweetheart" he told me.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I want you all to myself"

"But I'm with Tyler"

"Not right now your not"

Life is better travelled with someone by our sides. Some find it comforting to be with the people they've known all their lives. Some find it reassuring with their parents. And then there are those who find it better travelling with someone new…

I smirked "Guess not" I agreed.

I smiled and brought my hand over Klaus's he turned his hand around and laced his fingers with mine. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was holding hands with Klaus. I was holding hands with the same man I had hated with my ever being and now we were on our way to the beach holding hands.

…..if only that someone new knew that they were carrying luggage they didn't even know about yet.


	15. Fun At The Beach

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Fifteen – Fun At The Beach**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

It's an awful thing to live in darkness, unable to see what others take for granted. But if we are lucky, the darkness lifts and we can finally see the secret sacrifices made by our families, the surprising progress we've made ourselves and the love in someone eyes you never thought you'd see. But then there are those unable to open their eyes yet…

"Are you sure I can't give you a hand?" I asked Klaus as we stepped onto the sand.

Beside me Klaus was carrying all the things we needed for our day at the beach. He had five folded chairs tucked under both arms, a ice box in one hand, a picnic basket in the other and another bag full of the essentials.

In that moment I couldn't help but smile. Klaus being a gentlemen wasn't something you saw a lot, well unless you were me then you saw it all the time. But deep down I think Klaus was making the extra effort for me. I think deep down he could tell how excited I was about being here and him doing the simplest thing like carrying the stuff for the beach made it even more perfect if that was even possible.

I was going to have fun today. I was going to enjoy the feel of sand under my toes and the water against my body when I went for a swim. But most of all I was going to enjoy spending time with Klaus and his family. I was going to get to know them and have fun with them and hopefully get some time alone with Klaus too. Just looking at him in the car ride over here for some reason I couldn't example I just wanted to kiss him today. And I was planning too.

"No I've got it"

"Men in their pride" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah" I mocked him.

I smiled feeling how hot the sun was against my skin. Klaus was right the day was just going to get hotter and hotter as the day went on. It was perfect and knowing we were going to be here at the sunset made the day even better I loved watching the sun disappear behind the water. It was something I saw so rarely because on the hottest day of the year I was usually stuck inside the classroom. It wasn't until that very second I wondered if my friends would be wondering where I was.

Then again today was the day where we didn't share a single class together. I could lie and say I had slipped away at lunch because I needed a blood bag. Elena would surely understand that with her bloodlust being so high right now.

"Thank you" Klaus said as I took the picnic basket and bag from his hand when we found the perfect spot to set up.

The beach was pretty full but not crowded where we were. There was a food stand within walking distance, another stand selling floods for the water and other beach essentials and an ice cream truck was parked right across from them. This was the best beach to be at in Mystic Falls, the sands were golden and the water just the perfect amount of sun to heat it up. Plus we got hardly any jellyfish here so that was comforting.

"How long until your family gets here?" I asked as I helped Klaus set up the chairs.

"Probably ten minutes, but then again with Kol and Rebekah moaning Elijah will probably do it in five"

I nodded.

Once the chairs were set up I pulled off my black cardigan and tank top that Rebekah had got me and slipped down to my red bikini top. I folded the clothes and sat them on top of my beach bag right at the top next to my chair. I grabbed my beach clothes from inside the bag and then slipped off my jeans too. I decided to just put on my white lace shirt and let the sun get my legs. Leaving on nothing below but my bikini bottoms.

"Do you have any sun screen?" I asked turning around to Klaus.

I laughed when I saw him smirking at me enjoying the change of clothes by the looks of it.

"My eyes are up here" I reminded him.

"I'm an artist I enjoy the female form" Klaus said as he hunted through the bag in attempt to find sun screen for me.

"Artists look they don't drawl and smirk at the same time"

"Well I can't help myself when it comes to you sweetheart" Klaus said as he handed me the sun screen.

"You could try"

"Well maybe we should put it to the test, I'll strip down see how long it takes before your starring" Klaus said as I applied the sunscreen to my arms.

"I've already seen everything" I reminded him.

I almost hissed when that feeling of guilt washed over me and memories of my most precious moments with Tyler flooded my mind.

"You're right. If I did it we'd have you screaming all over again"

I smiled "How do you know I wasn't faking those screams?" I asked.

"Well you didn't just scream and break your wardrobe door off just for the hell of it"

I laughed.

"Too much for you?" I asked.

"Not at all sweetheart"

I bit my lower lip "I am sorry about biting you" I said as I remembered that moment.

"Actually it was rather thrilling. Just make sure next time you don't bite anywhere I won't like"

"Next time?"

Klaus smirked.

"There isn't going to be a next time"

"Oh I think there will be"

"Well you keep thinking that and I'm gonna go" I took off my shirt and turned around heading for the water.

I walked down to the water and screamed at first as the water hit against my legs. I swam into the water fighting against the waves and ducked under to get my hair wet. I swam back up and screamed in enjoyment. I was so happy I ditched school for this. Because in that moment all my worries disappeared and I just enjoyed being here and being here because I wanted to be here.

I screamed when something pulled at my legs under the water. Klaus shot up in front of me and I screamed placing my hands onto his shoulder trying to calm myself down.

"Seriously" I shouted.

Klaus smiled and pulled his arms around my waist under the water pulling me closer to him below. I smiled and pulled my arms around his neck running my fingers through his wet hair.

"You're crazy"

"Maybe I am" Klaus shrugged.

I smiled and ran my hand down the side of Klaus's face from his forehead down his cheek and back around his neck until it was back in his hair.

"I'm happy right now" I admitted.

Klaus smiled instead of smirking like I expected.

"Me too" Klaus agreed.

This wasn't the same Klaus I had met when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. I don't know how it was possible for someone to change so quickly but he was he was changing. I wondered if maybe I had something to do with it. Klaus wasn't changing who he was, he was a hybrid and he was happy with it. And he knew in everyone else's eyes he was the bad guy. But I think now in that moment holding me Klaus could see that I saw him as a good guy. He was the same man I had taken to my bedroom and the same man I wanted to spend the night with tonight.

I bit my lower lip "What?" I asked as Klaus smiled at me.

"Just enjoying the moment"

It's an awful thing to live in darkness, unable to see what others take for granted. But if we are lucky, the darkness lifts and we can finally see the secret sacrifices made by our families, the surprising progress we've made ourselves and the love in someone eyes you never thought you'd see. But then there are those unable to open their eyes yet…

"You think I'm pretty"

"No" Klaus shook his head.

My smile dropped.

"I think you're beautiful" Klaus said.

I looked down at Klaus's lips and was about to lean forward when.

Suddenly coming out from under the water Kol appeared next to us.

"How's it going big brother?" Kol asked smirking.

"I thought jaws was suppose to make that music before it jumped up and bit you" I said to Kol.

"Well if you want a bite love" Kol said then dropped back down under the water.

I screamed and pulled myself around behind Klaus jumping up onto his back.

"Run run run" I told him.

"We're in the water love" Klaus asked looking around looking for Kol.

"Then swim" I squealed and laughed.

…but when they do nine months from now who will be there to greet them into this world?


	16. Spend The Night With Me

**Nine Months **

**Chapter Sixteen – Spend The Night With Me**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Take a long at any man a resident in Mystic Falls and they'll share the same expressions. That look that says, none of my dreams are going to come true, I'll never have a life free from secrets, I'll never be enough for them. But then you'll come across one man who differ from the rest…

"Thank you" Rebekah and I moaned in syn against the towels were lying on next to each other as we sunbathed as Elijah placed two diet colas next to us.

"Look at Kol" Klaus said.

"Three girls at once, I don't know how he does it"

"Well of course you don't brother you're a gentlemen"

"Unlike you" I mumbled against my towel

Rebekah laughed.

I turned around to get in front done after lying on my stomach for almost an hour now.

"Careful love you might pull something" Klaus said as I turned around.

"Oh shut up Grandpa before I break your hip" I told him.

"She's good" I heard Elijah say to Klaus.

"Aren't you turning over?" I asked Rebekah.

"That would involve moving and I don't intend to move until I feel rain"

I smiled.

"However if you are planning too get some ice cream I'll get up to eat some too"

"I didn't mention ice cream"

"Ice cream? Sure I'll have strawberry thanks"

I smiled and got up to my feet and pulled off my sunglasses.

"Alright" I moaned making Rebekah smile.

"You want some company love?" Klaus asked.

I smiled "I would love some. Elijah would you like to come with me to the ice cream truck?" I asked.

Klaus smirked at me.

"Of course" Elijah agreed.

Elijah took off walking while I dug my purse out of my beach bag next to Klaus. I grabbed my purse and met his eyes. Klaus shook his head at me and I gave him a wink before going off with Elijah.

"Enjoying the sun Miss Forbes?"

"Elijah you can call me Caroline"

"Alright then Caroline"

"Yeah the sun is great"

"And how are things going with you and my brother?"

I paused and looked behind me to find Klaus was completely out of ear shot now.

"How did-"

"Forgive me I thought you knew I was aware"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I was there when Miss Fell called my brother"

"You've known all this time?"

"Nicklaus didn't wish to me I made him believing that it was some sort of game at the time. But completely unaware of his feelings for you"

"Klaus doesn't have feelings for me" I said as started walking again.

"Forgive me Caroline but I know my brother and his heart. We would have made tracks long ago if it weren't for his need for you keeping us here"

"Klaus could be staying here for a number of reasons"

"How do you explain him saving you then?" Elijah challenged.

"Guilt. He turned Tyler into a hybrid"

"Then explain today"

I smiled "I guess" I said.

"If you held no meaning for my brother then I don't think he would have asked me to tell my sister to tell you that you were driving here with him even though there was plenty room in my SUV"

I sighed "Elijah" I shook my head.

"You don't have to say it Caroline I know of your guilt. You are a lot like Miss Gilbert, even in your vampire state you have managed to keep a great deal of your humanity. And your humanity makes you feel guilty for being here when you could be in the arms of your beloved"

I nodded.

"But from what I know of love. It's the strongest emotion we vampires will ever feel and yet it takes longer then humans for it to sink in"

"Do you think Klaus has feelings for me?" I asked

Elijah sighed "I know many things about my brother, I know that he doesn't feel guilty for the lives he takes or the people he betrays, I know he would do anything to save his own life and that of his family" Elijah stopped walking as did I.

"And I also know that he has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you"

Tears threaten to pierce my eyes in that moment.

"I can't fall for Klaus" I told him.

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation"

"I wish you could" I said and we started walking again.

"You still love Tyler?"

"I do I love him very much. He's always been there for me and he understands me"

Elijah nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing"

"No go on" I encouraged.

"Its just I've never heard someone speak about love that way"

"Well how would you explain love? You've been in love right?"

"Yes I was-"

Elijah smiled "I was in love with Katrarina for many years. Even after she fled and betrayed my brother" he told me.

I smiled.

"Love to me is being with the person who makes you happy, and how that someone looks at you in a way that makes you feel like they see right into your soul. They know everything about you, every dark tale and yet they accept you with whatever package comes with it"

"Wow" I whispered.

"To me Caroline its truly being with the person who makes you want to live for an eternity"

"I don't even know if I could live with myself for eternity"

Elijah smiled.

"Isn't it strange? Knowing your standing somewhere that you're going to live to see change? I mean this beach might not be here a hundred years from now"

"All the more reason to enjoy it while it lasts"

"The world is changing so much"

"Not the world Caroline, the world stays the same it's humans who change it"

"Don't have much faith in humans huh?"

"No I have faith in them, I just wish they had it in each other"

"Well you've seen and done pretty much everything Elijah"

"For a thousand years I never had any meals with my family. Now that I have that I don't intended to lose it"

"You missed them huh"

Elijah smiled "Well there are moments were I take a walk to keep my senses but yes I do enjoy us all being together again. And its thanks to my brother that it has happened" he told me.

"I hope I'm not pushing any boundaries Elijah but didn't it hurt Klaus having to kill your father for all this to happen?"

"Not one bit"

"But he was your father"

"A father doesn't lay his hands upon his children. And compared to Klaus I got off easily"

"He hit you?"

"My father would beat me and from time to time but throw a punch or two at Kol. He never laid his hands upon our sister. Every time he raised his hands to her Klaus would be there to stop him as would I. Mickel would beat me down and when he was done he would beat Klaus even worse, sometimes within an inch of his life"

"Oh my god"

"My mother would use her powers to heal me but with Klaus wouldn't accept her help. He wanted to remember the pain my father caused. I think it was what helped me in that moment when he killed him. I believe every memory of his pain our and my siblings cries went through his mind in that final moment"

"I'm sure they did" I agreed.

Elijah and I arrived at the ice cream truck and we ordered a selection of ice cream tubs and I made sure to get Rebekah her strawberry as requested.

"Would I be pushing boundaries if I asked about Miss Elena?" Elijah asked as we headed back.

I smiled "No of course not. She's doing better, she is staying with Stefan and Damon right now. It's not a smart idea for her to be at home right now, not when Jeremy is in the next room" I told him.

"Does she know about your whereabouts?"

I shook my head.

"You don't feel she could handle it?"

"I don't think so. I think she would actually pass out if she found out I was at the beach with all of you"

Elijah smiled.

"She's protective"

"One of her many qualities" Elijah agreed.

I smiled seeing Kol running up to Klaus and Rebekah in the distance. Watching him shake his dripping wet hair all over Rebekah's back making her scream and chase after him.

"I'm glad you've got your family back Elijah"

A little while later Elijah and Kol went scuba diving and Klaus and I left Rebekah to sunbath while we went for a walk together.

"You don't think they'll find a shark in there do you?" I asked looking over to the water.

"I hope not. Would hate a poor shark to get a slap from Kol"

I laughed and pushed into his side "Your mean" I teased.

"Yeah yeah" Klaus whispered.

I bit my lower lip and slipped my hand into Klaus's and immediately looked back over to the water. Klaus clasped his hand around mine and I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About five o clock. Why are you bored of me already?" Klaus asked and spun me around bringing me in against his chest.

I smiled as Klaus brought his other arm around my stomach and kissed my shoulder. I turned around to him and brought both my arms around the back of his neck.

I pulled myself up against his chest and Klaus's lips met mine as I pulled him into a kiss. Klaus hands travelled down to my hips and tucked under my shirt touching my pair skin underneath as we continued kissing. I ran my hands through Klaus's hair and down his neck.

"Holy moly" I whispered when I finally pulled away to catch a breath.

"Never quite got that reaction before"

"That's sweet that you would lie" I said against his chest.

I kissed his chest and pulled away as we started walking together again.

"I like Elijah"

"So now you're leaving me for both Kol and Elijah? There should be a word for a girl like you"

"Yeah but you've already taken it, bitch"

Klaus laughed and returned his hand to mine.

"Elijah is very deep"

"What did you two get to talk about on the ice cream hunt then?"

"You"

"That's never good"

"Elijah couldn't stop talking about what a good guy you are actually"

"Really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked mocking his voice.

"Yes" Klaus answered mocking mine.

"He told me about you when you were a human"

"Now that's never good" Klaus stopped.

I stopped too and stepped in front of him.

"I will never ask you to tell me about your father" I assured him.

I brought both my hands up and cupped his face in my hands.

"I promise" I whispered.

Klaus nodded.

I hissed "But just before we close the subject completely. You know you are nothing like him right?" I asked.

"No?" Klaus asked.

"No your not, Klaus you brought your family together when he wanted to tare you all apart…literally"

Klaus laughed.

"You are a good man"

Klaus met my eyes.

I smiled "I know you" I said.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

From a distance I watched Caroline and Rebekah in the water sitting on two of the insane floats my brother Kol had purchased at one the beach stands. They were laughing amongst each other and enjoying the sunshine.

I was surprised how close Caroline and Rebekah had become. It seemed only two weeks ago the two couldn't even stand to go through an hour of cheerleading practise together and now they were laughing and joking like sisters. It didn't bother me that they had formed a friendship. It was actually nice to see my sister having a friend to talk too for once. I had tragged her everywhere when we were running from our father Rebekah didn't have any time to make any friends. But it would appear now she had Caroline.

"She is a tasty little thing" Kol said beside me.

Elijah and I turned to him at the same time.

"You were both thinking it"

"Do you think our brother will ever learn manners Nicklaus?" Elijah asked as we turned away.

"No. But he'll learn not to make such remarks about Caroline" I said and slapped Kol on the back of his head.

"Alright the girls yours then"

"She isn't mine"

"Oh save it Nik, don't worry I'm not going to run off and tell her other friends and your little secret. I'm done with that lot, I find them boring and far too dramatic. And that girl, that doppelganger doesn't she know there is a word for a girl who dates one brother and makes out with the other?"

I laughed resulting in Elijah hitting the back of my head.

"And another thing doesn't the girl own a curling iron? What's with the hair?" Kol asked.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Straight one day straight the next. For god sake girl do something with it but the rare ugly pony tail" Kol shouted.

I burst into laughter as did Kol but Elijah sat beside staying completely out of it. He had a soft spot for my doppelganger which I would never understand. I believed it was because of her relation to Katherine. It couldn't be for anything else.

Kol turned to Elijah "So brother what do you make of our brother's new friend?" he asked.

"I find Caroline very interesting. She's put up with you for a whole day. She's extraordinary in my books" Elijah replied to Kol.

I smirked.

"And what do you make of her?" I asked Kol.

"Well that depends if I comment on her beauty are you going to slap me in my head?" he asked.

"Yes"

Kol sighed and looked over to Caroline.

"She's funny. And one thing I dislike about this little town is the girls aren't that fun not too mention bright. I asked one girl if she knew the states capital and she said A"

Elijah and I sniggered.

"But Caroline does seem fun. And she seems to like you so she must be extraordinary like Elijah says"

"Well she likes you"

"Really she said that?" Kol asked.

"No" I said making Elijah laugh.

Kol got up to his feet and turned to Elijah and I

"At least I got laid last night which is more than I can say then you can say. Mister dates the same women for three hundred years and mister dates baby vampires"

I turned to Elijah and Elijah kept his eyes focused on Kol.

"Get um" Elijah said.

Kol screamed like a girl as Elijah and I chased after him.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I never thought this would ever happen. I never thought this would be how I was ending my day. While Rebekah, Kol and Elijah headed up to Elijah's car to leave Klaus and I remained on the sand together with the fire Elijah burned burning in front of us. When they all disappeared Klaus pulled a blanket around the both of us while we watched the sun set together.

It made me sad to think how Tyler and I had never shared an intimate moment like this one. It was strange to think how fast Klaus and I had come together. We were already at the stage were we could be silent together and just enjoy this moment. Now that came from true intimacy. Did I have more intimacy with Klaus then what I had with Tyler?

I knew in that moment feeling Klaus's touch and breathing in his scent that I had feelings for him. I didn't know how strong the feelings were exactly but the fact that they were there told me Tyler and I had some real problems. I was unfaithful and he didn't see me. Was I a bad girlfriend or was I simply ready to move on? I didn't know it was all too overwhelming.

But right now I didn't have to think about it. All I had to think about was how much longer I had to enjoy this moment with Klaus before the sun went down.

Take a long at any man a resident in Mystic Falls and they'll share the same expressions. That look that says, none of my dreams are going to come true, I'll never have a life free from secrets, I'll never be enough for them. But then you'll come across one man who differs from the rest…

I pushed myself back and rest my back against Klaus's shoulder smiling as he tucked his arms around me pulling me even closer. Klaus kissed my cheek and smiled our cheeks touched together.

"Can I spend the night at your house?" I asked closing my eyes tightly as I waited for a reply.

"Sure" Klaus whispered.

…..because he's the one who just can't stop smiling.


	17. Bad Muffins

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Seventeen – Bad Muffins**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Changes. Everyday our lives are full of them. Sometimes the change is so small we pay no attention to it at all. We decided to change lipsticks, change dry cleaners, change air fresheners. And sometimes the changes are so big they fill our every thought. Changing plans with old friends to meet up with new ones, changing appointments for more promising fun and changing wardrobes for the new man in our lives. Yes changes fill our everyday lives. But the biggest changes of all…..

There will be times in life when you will feel like you are leading two different lives. That time for me was right now. It had been four weeks since I had spent the day with Klaus and his family at the beach and four weeks since I started living my double life. In one life I was Caroline Forbes cheerleader by day and best friend and girlfriend come night. Then there was the other me, the same old Caroline Forbes during school hours and a whole new Caroline Forbes every other hour. I had been jumping from one life to another, spending time with Tyler and being a good girlfriend, spending time with Bonnie and Elena and enjoying lunches and movie nights. And then there was my new life where I found spend what ever time I could with Klaus, where I would go shopping with Rebekah instead of going to cheerleading practise and some nights were I would go with Klaus and his family for dinner and the theatre. Thank goodness I was a vampire because if I was a human I wouldn't have been able to handle all of this.

This morning I was spending time with Elena and Bonnie. We were over at the boarding house having coffee and blueberry muffins together. It was nice to sit down with my friends and catch up with them. Truth be told I had missed these little get togethers. I was relief when I found out that Bonnie had quit cheerleading because I hadn't thought of a reason why I hadn't been to practise in so long. I wasn't angry with myself for doing my job as captain. The truth was the thrill of sneaking away after school with Rebekah to go shopping was more exciting then cheering for a bunch of sweaty boys who wouldn't know how to catch a ball even if was going in slow motion.

"So tell us Elena what is it like living with the Salvatore's?" I asked.

"Well it's not so bad, if you don't mind Damon walking around naked and Stefan snoring every night"

Bonnie and I laughed.

"Do you think you'll be moving back home soon?"

"I don't know, I can handle school but night time is still my worst time and I cant be, hungry around Jeremy"

"I know it's hard sweetie" I said placing my hand over Elena's.

"Wow Caroline your hands are so soft" Elena commented.

"Oh I know its this new hand lotion I'm using" I said and brought my hand up to my nose to breath in the sweet scent only to find it turned my stomach.

"Oh my god Caroline you just went pale" Bonnie commented.

"I'm going to be sick" I said and covered in my mouth.

I got up to my feet and ran across the parlour room and headed down the hallway to the bathroom across from the basement door. I pushed the door open and lifted up the toilet seat. I took half a breath before I threw up violently into the toilet. Behind me I felt Elena's hand brushing my hair out of my face and holding it behind my head as I was sick again. My shaky hands touched the cold marble floor below finding the cold marble brought me some form of comfort as my skin now felt red hot.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

I shook my head then grabbed the toilet again as I threw up what was hopefully the last of the sick.

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked outside the door.

The bathroom was tiny and Elena and I took up all of the room.

"Can you get me a little tissue?" I asked Elena.

I felt so gross and disgusting. All I wanted right now was to be alone to pull myself together. Bless Elena and Bonnie for they meant well. But I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes to wash my face and hands.

I took the tissue from Elena and lightly tapped my mouth and chin.

"Can I have a little sec guys? Don't worry I'm alright"

"Sure take your time" Elena said and slowly let my hair fall back into place.

"Thanks" I said as Elena pulled the door shut.

I reached up to the handle and flushed the toilet flushing away the inside of my stomach in the process. I knew those muffins tasted weird I only bought them because Matt said he helped make them this morning at the grill. Damn Matt, next time I saw him I was going to kick him. Well not kick him because we were friends. But I was going to imagine kicking him really hard, right on his knee and boy he would go down like a sack of potatoes. Yeah that's a good imagine. I'd have to replay that if the muffins decided to come up to play again.

It was a good five minutes before I pulled myself up off the bathroom floor. I did it slowly feeling my stomach still in a little bit of shock after me emptying it so quickly. I slowly sat the toilet lid down and sat there for another few minutes in an attempt to just get myself together. I reached over to the sink and ran the cold tap hating the sound of the silence around me.

When I did get up again I stepped over to the sink and took a few handfuls of water into my mouth and swirled it around inside my mouth in an attempt to remove the taste of vomit from inside.

"Yuck" I said as I spat the water back out again.

I leaded up on my tip toes to make sure no vomit had gotten on my suit white tank top. It was new and shockingly a gift from Rebekah. Well when I say gift I mean she got it two for one and told me that the white tank top I owned lacked everything a tank top should say and she gave me this one. Thankfully it was still crisp white and fabulous. I had to admit the top sure did make my chest look good.

I washed off the lotion from my hands too. I don't know why but I suddenly hated the scent of it. Which was a shame considering how much I had spent on it two days ago.

I grabbed some tissues from the tissue box and wiped all around my mouth in chin just to be sure I was vomit free. I closed my eyes and smirked seeing me kicking Matt in the knee rerun through my mind.

I laughed and then finally left the bathroom.

I walked back down the hallway back into the parlour room to find Elena and Bonnie back where there were sitting when I left.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think those muffins are a bit funky" I told them as I sat down across from them on the other couch.

"Yeah I'll just get rid of those" Bonnie said and scooped everything up off the coffee table and took it with her out of the room.

"I didn't know vampires could get sick" Elena said.

"Well that's because we spent years thinking vampires didn't have reflections and hated garlic"

"I love garlic"

"Me too" I agreed.

I leaded forward "I mean think about it, vampires are so much like humans, we eat food, we drink water, we shower, we use the toilet, we throw up, we gain weight, we lose weight and plus we have beating hearts" I said.

"Bonnie stopped Klaus's heart beating"

"Exactly" I said.

"I didn't even realize that until now" Elena said and placed her hand across her chest looking heartbeat "There it is" she said with a smile.

I smiled and did the same thing. I almost jumped in my seat when I placed my hand across my heart, it was doing double time against my chest, my heart was beating like I had just ran a marathon.

"You found yours?" Elena asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked as she returned to the room.

"Looking for our heartbeats" Elena said and I dropped my hand.

"Wow those muffins were really freaky huh" Bonnie said as she sat back down.

I smiled.

"How are you feeling now?" Bonnie asked me.

"I'm ok" I said and hoped I was.

Maybe it was because I had just thrown up. Maybe because I hadn't did it in so long my body was still in some shock. I mean when I was a kid I use to cry every time I was sick because I hated it so much. Yeah that's all it was. I was fine, everything was fine.

"So are we all going to fireworks night then?"

"Fireworks?"

"It's the fifth of November" Elena reminded me.

"Oh you know what I don't think I'll go"

"Oh no" Bonnie and Elena whined together.

"No come on you guys I cant go there tonight and throw up all over my friends"

"You said you were feeling better"

"Everyone says that and before you know it there sick again"

"Who's sick?" Damon asked as he shut the front door behind him.

"Caroline was" Elena told him.

"Elena" I moaned.

"Yuck, she didn't do on the rug did she because we just had it shampooed"

"Screw you Damon"

"You wish" Damon smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes "I'm out of here" I said.

"Caroline think about tonight" Elena told me as I picked up my coat and bag.

"I'll think about it but no promises" I told her.

"What's tonight?" Damon asked.

"Fireworks display and no your not invited" Bonnie told him.

"Aww goody Elena and I would be delighted"

I put on my coat and waved bye to Bonnie and Elena and shoved my shoulder into Damon as I passed by him.

"Nice seeing you too Barbie" Damon called behind me.

I slammed the door shut on my way out and smiled as I breathed in the fresh air.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stepped outside and grabbed the mail from inside the mail box. Elijah pulled up outside the house and gave me a wave as he parked his car. I went through the mail and took out two letters for Elijah and held them out in front of me as he approached me.

"Still writing to the princess I see" remembering the handwriting of a certain princess.

"Shut up" Elijah whispered as he took the letters from me.

"Any for me?" Kol asked as Elijah and I walked inside.

"No but something you might like with you being a child and all" Elijah said and handed him something from inside his pocket.

Kol opened up the flyer "Bonfire night?" he said.

"Is it bonfire night already?" I asked looking up from the mail.

"Apparently so, they're handing these out all over tonight. There's a big festival tonight in the town square" Elijah told us.

"We should go" Kol said.

"Of course the child would agree" I said smirking.

"Free drinks" Kol told me handing me the flyer.

"He's right we should go" I agreed and took a look at the flyer.

"Call Caroline" Kol padded my shoulders behind me before turning for the kitchen with Elijah.

"I cant invite Caroline she'll be going with her girlfriends"

"Tell her to change her plans then" Rebekah said as she headed down from upstairs.

"I'm not going to make her change her plans for me"

"Fine then I will" Rebekah said and took the magazines in my hand that came in the mail.

"Don't you two do enough together?" I asked.

"Jealous I'm spending more time with your little girlfriend then you? You're free to come with us on our shopping trips"

"I'll pass" I told her and turned around towards my study.

"She would want you to ask" Rebekah called behind me.

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled as I shut my study door behind me.

I walked over to the couch and picked up my sketch pad. I flipped the cover open to the sketch I was working on. I had started this one the previous night when Caroline was here playing poker with my siblings and I. I had lost two hundred dollars to my Elijah and decided to bow out gracefully. I had spent the rest of the night sketching her. She had her hair tied up that night with a white scarf thing holding all her hair together. She looked beautiful she always did.

I sighed and reached into my pocket and brought my phone out and dialled in Caroline's number and held the phone up to my ear.

To my surprise she didn't answer the call and it rolled onto voicemail. Not wanting to risk anything I didn't leave her a message. I ended the call and tucked my phone back inside my pocket. She was probably busy tonight anyway. She probably had plans to go to the event with Elena and the witch. And probably Tyler too. God how I hated him.

My phone began to ring inside my pocket a few minutes later. I sat my sketch pad to the side and brought my phone back out of my pocket.

"Hello" I answered leading back on the couch.

"Hey" Caroline replied.

Her voice sounded awful dry.

"Are you whispering?" I asked.

"Uh no I just" Caroline coughed "That better?" she asked sounding a bit more clearer now.

"Sore throat?" I asked.

"No but if I tell you you'll think I'm gross"

I smirked "Now you have to tell me so I can tease you" I said and then heard a noise in the background.

"What's that sound?" I asked.

"Uh car wash"

"Oh"

"Well I wasn't feeling too good after eating some muffins from the grill and I got out my car to throw up and well I got some stuff on my car"

My eyes wided "What kind of muffins?" I asked.

"Blueberry, I'll never be able to eat them again"

"That's a shame" I said and ran towards my study door and ran back down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kol shouted when I grabbed the muffin from his hand.

"They're bad" I hissed at him.

"Oh darling I don't care about a moment on the lips forever on the hips" Kol said and tried to get the muffin back.

"No they're not right. Caroline's not well"

"Is Caroline on the phone let me talk to her"

"No" I told him.

Kol went to grab the muffin and instead took my phone.

"Hey Car, Klaus says your sick"

"You did? Eww"

I rolled my eyes and dumped the rest of the muffins into the bin while Kol talked to Caroline.

"So are you coming with us to the fireworks?"

"Well who cares about them? Come with us, it's an open bar we'll do shots and I'll get a lap dance off this Miss Mystic Falls who ever she is"

"Oh really? Wow I didn't know that. Hey do you have a tiara because I have been promising my human a tiara for about four weeks now"

"Share you bitch"

I walked up to Kol and clicked my fingers at him.

Kol huffed "Alright darling I have to go your big bad boyfriend wants his phone back. But come tonight and we can laugh and take pictures of you throwing up on everyone" he said.

Kol smirked at me "Alright byebye" he said and handed me back my phone and walked out the kitchen.

"Why you two get along so well I'll never understand" I said to Caroline.

"Kol is great"

"Try living with him"

"Hold on a second"

"Sure" I said and hoped up onto the kitchen counter beside me.

"Alright so tonight. I'll come but you'll have to sneak me around with you guys"

"We could do that. Alright so the flyer says it starts at seven how about you come by around six?" I suggested.

"How about you just pick me up at my house?"

"Sure why?"

"Because I just threw up over my passenger seat"

"Maybe you should just give it a miss" I suggested.

"No I feel better now"

"Everyone who is sick says that and before you know it-"

On the other line there was a hurling sound.

"That happens" I said.

"Yuck"

"You alright darling?" I asked.

"Yeah. I need a new car"

"I'll buy you one"

"Don't make me laugh my stomach feels like jelly"

"All the more reason to miss tonight"

"No I'm coming. I'll go home catch a few hours sleep and I'll be fine"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Definitely"

"Alright I'll pick you up later"

"Ok" Caroline said then hung up.

I left the kitchen and wondered back down the hallway.

"Is she coming?" Kol called from somewhere upstairs.

"Yes" I said and drummed my fingers against my phone.

I walked over to the door and grabbed my coat off the hook.

"I'll be back later" I called and put on my coat as I got outside.

"Where are you off too?" Elijah asked as he read his letters on the garden bench outside.

"Pharmacy"

"Are you sick?"

"No but I think Caroline is"

"Well send her our best" Elijah said his eyes not leaving the page in front of him.

I climbed into my car and started up the engine and shot down out of sight of my house.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

After changing out of my clothes and into a pair of grey sweats and a huge baggy white jumper I climbed into my bed and made myself comfortable. I was going to go to this fireworks display tonight. The sick bucket next to my bed was going to stay empty. I wouldn't be sick again. Or at least that's what I was praying for as my eyes closed over.

Then before I could even relax myself into a coma the doorbell rang.

"Oh no" I groaned.

The doorbell went again.

"I'm too sick. If you're the mail man leave by the door if you're anyone else then go away I'm too sick to get up" I called.

The front door unlocked to my surprise my eyes popped open and I pulled the blankets over my head as the person got closer and closer to my bedroom door.

"If you're here to kill me then make the first shot count" I groaned.

"You left your house keys in the door"

I threw the covers down to find Klaus standing in my bedroom door jingling my keys in his hand.

"I was in a hurry"

"So I see" Klaus said seeing me snuggled up inside my bed.

"Go away I'm sick"

"I know I intended on killing whoever has turned you green" Klaus said as he kneeled down next to me.

"It was Matt you can't kill him" I said as Klaus felt my forehead.

"Already then not kill just hurt"

"I thought about kicking him, really hard on his knee"

Klaus smiled "You're very hot" he commented

"Aww thanks but I'm not going to kiss you" I said giving him arm a pad.

Klaus laughed.

"Klaus go honestly I'm fine" I told him.

"Yeah yeah" Klaus whispered making me smile.

Klaus kicked off his shoes and pulled off his coat and walked around my bed going under my bedcovers and brought his arm around my chest avoiding touching my stomach knowing it was sensitive.

Changes. Everyday our lives are full of them. Sometimes the change is so small we pay no attention to it at all. We decided to change lipsticks, change dry cleaners, change air fresheners. And sometimes the changes are so big they fill our every thought. Changing plans with old friends to meet up with new ones, changing appointments for more promising fun and changing wardrobes for the new man in our lives. Yes changes fill our everyday lives. But the biggest changes of all…..

"No no you'll get sick"

"Then I get sick" Klaus whispered and then kissed my cheek.

"Even when I'm sweating like a big and in my sweats you're still all romantic with me. If it wouldn't be gross I would totally kiss you back"

Klaus laughed and gently stroked my hand underneath the blankets.

"You just sleep" Klaus whispered to me.

…..well they take their time arriving. Quietly preparing us for its big arrival.


	18. Make A Choice

**Nine Months **

**Chapter Eighteen – Make A Choice**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

We all must choose the pathway we will take in life. A pathway that will lead us to what we truly want. A pathway that is truly the best way for us to go at a particular moment in life. But sometimes the pathway must be taken alone….

I pulled up in front of the grill that morning and flipped down my car mirror to check my make up and teeth before getting out of the car. I hooked my handbag onto my shoulder and checked my reflection in the car window before heading across the street to the grill.

I was having breakfast with my friends this morning after not being able to meet them last night at the fireworks display. They weren't the only ones that were disappointed I didn't show up. But the Mickelsons understood I wasn't up for it after those god awful blueberry muffins I ate yesterday.

But the strangest thing was that Klaus stayed with me inside my bed just holding me as my stomach tossed and turned with sickness. Thankfully I didn't throw up in front of him because I just couldn't handle that if I did. It would be far too embarrassing for me and probably for him too. Klaus just held me for hours and didn't ask me anything or talk. He let me sleep and when I tossed and turned he comforted me, he stroked my arms he held me against his chest. He was just amazing and I didn't even get a chance to thank him. I secretly hoped he would be here this morning.

I headed inside the grill and found my friends right away. Bonnie gave me a wave as I headed towards them. I slipped into the booth and kissed Tyler beside me before he put his arm around the back of my shoulders.

"You look much better" Elena commented.

I turned my attention to Matt and he quickly picked up his water glass and began drinking removing to meet my eyes.

"Two hours of throwing up Matt, I could kick you so badly right now" I told him.

Everyone laughed and Tyler rubbed my shoulder.

My phone began buzzing inside my bag and while everyone carried on with their conversation I fished my phone from out of my bag.

_Hello Darling – Kol x_

I smiled and returned to the conversation with my friends and began nodding about how Matt shouldn't be allowed in the grill's kitchen anymore. Until my phone began buzzing again.

_Oh blah blah they talk so much rubbish! Come over to the bar! – Kol x_

I slipped my phone back inside my bag.

"Everything ok?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, just have to use the restroom"

"You're not going to throw up again are you?"

"No I'm better now"

"Listen I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday, by the time practise finished it was already late"

"I know don't worry about it I was asleep anyway" I assured him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up out of the booth.

I was so lucky the booth my friends were sitting at gave them no view of the bar what so ever. I walked quickly over to the bar where Kol was hiding at the corner edge of sight of the booth.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"Waiting for my coffee order. You look good"

"Klaus tell you about me being sick huh?"

"You missed a good night, free booze and Rebekah pucked over her new shoes"

"Not the purple leather ones?" I gasped.

Kol nodded and smiled.

"Oh you wouldn't be smiling if you knew how much those cost"

"Well it will teach her for drinking too much"

"You should talk you still smell like woman and regret" I shoved him playfully.

"Very funny darling. Are you coming out with us tonight?"

"Where?" I asked and took a quick look over my shoulder to make sure I was still in the clear.

"Rebekah's taking us to some ice rink just outside of town"

"Ice skating?"

"There's booze"

"I'm in" I agreed.

"It's better to fall on your arse when your drunk rather then sucking at the actual sport" Kol said and was given his coffee order.

I breathed in the smell of the coffee and smelt something in one of them that turned my stomach.

"You just went pale" Kol commented.

"What's in those coffees?" I asked.

"Rebekah's dealing with her hangover so she asked me to get honey in hers maybe that's it. Why do you hate honey?"

"Apparently" I said as I covered my nose.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Kol asked.

"Yeah" I said trying not to breathe.

"Ta ta darling" Kol said as he passed by me.

The awful smell felt my nose as Kol passed by me with the coffees. I ran in the opposite direction down into the toilets and into one of the stalls. I lifted up the seat and emptied my guts. It wasn't as bad as yesterday but I knew I must have picked up some bug from somewhere if it was the scent of things making me throw up like this.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I hissed as I passed by the bathroom door downstairs hearing Rebekah emptying her guts into the toilet. She had ruined her shoes last night after taking those shots with Kol. Kol was throwing up this morning when I came in from running. But wanting to be the big man who could handle his liquor he made me keep shut about emptying everything out of his stomach. In return I had made him pick up breakfast and our coffee orders at the grill.

I sighed and turned around in my tracks and went back over to the bathroom door. I knocked quietly and peeked my head inside.

"Beccas?" I asked.

"Go away Nik" Rebekah groaned into the toilet.

"Wouldn't do much good brother" Elijah said as he passed by me.

I left Rebekah and closed the door to give her some privacy while she ruined my downstairs toilet.

"She shoo you away too?" I asked Elijah as we headed into the kitchen.

"Twice" he told me.

"Alright one black coffee with two sugars" Kol said to me when we got into the kitchen and handed me a cup of coffee.

"And one black coffee with milk and no sugar" Kol said and handed Elijah the other.

"Thank you" we said in sycn.

Elijah and I walked behind Kol over to the breakfast table and sat down across from each other. Elijah and I smirked as we switched each others coffee's for the one's we had ordered. Kol had obviously tried but no such luck.

"I ran into Caroline at the grill" Kol said as he said down between Elijah and I.

"She's out?"

"I thought she was sick" Elijah said to me.

"She was she was still in her bed when her mother came home after work last night. When I had to make a mad dash out the window"

Elijah sniggered.

"Honestly its like being a teenager again" I told him.

"Anyway she's out and about and she's coming with us tonight"

"Assuming we're up all for it" Elijah said and looked over to Rebekah who entered the kitchen then.

"I'm fine now"

Rebekah grabbed her coffee and came down and sat down on the last seat around the table.

"Our poor sister" Elijah said.

"You look like Caroline did"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Caroline she went all pale when I was talking too her, she says one of coffees smelt weird to her"

"Is there vervain in them?" Rebekah asked taking a sniff of her coffee.

"No"

"I thought you said she looked alright" I said to Kol.

"Well she was by the time I left. Besides she agreed to come tonight so she's fine"

"Maybe she's picked up some bug Nicklaus"

"It's rare though for vampires"

"Not so much with newborn vampires though Nicklaus, remember we're more human than vampire in that first year"

"True" I agreed and took a sip of coffee.

"I'm never drinking again" Rebekah moaned and put her head down.

"That's what you said the last time" I told her.

"Oh shut up Nik you're not helping"

I smirked "No apparently I'm not" I said and got up to my feet and took off out of the kitchen.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone off my nightstand and walked over to my bedroom door kicking it shut as I dialled Caroline's number.

"Hello" she answered.

"A little bird tells me your still not feeling too good"

"I'm gonna kill kol"

I smirked.

"I'm fine really I just finished breakfast and I've kept it down now for an hour"

"Still maybe coming out tonight isn't the best idea"

"No no I'm really looking forward to it. Don't be a stick in the mood"

"Yeah yeah"

"It's going to be fun. Besides you kept me in last night"

"And it sounds like it was a good job I did. I'm going to have to redecorate my downstairs bathroom now thanks to Rebekah's drinking"

"Was she really drunk? Are there pictures?"

I laughed.

"But it's a shame about her shoes. She wasted all that money"

"More like my money sweetheart"

"So I'll come by your house around seven?"

"You don't need me to pick you up?"

"No the little blonde vampire can drive herself"

I smirked.

"I'll see you later tonight"

"Bye"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I turned on my hairdryer as I took a seat on at my dressing table. I began blow drying my hair as I looked at my reflection in the dressing table mirror. I was so excited about seeing Klaus tonight, mainly because I hadn't thrown up all day long and I really wanted a big make out session tonight before I got drunk and forgot about everything else.

It was going to be great a night out with Klaus meant a night away from all the drama. I was practically jumping up and down on the chair just by the thought of him. There was no question about it, I had feelings for Klaus and I think it was time to admit to myself that he might just return those exact same feelings.

In front of me my phone buzzed against the surface and I picked it up to find I had a text message from Tyler.

_Hey,_

_My mums away for the weekend and I've cooked us a romantic dinner so why don't you come on over tonight and we can just have some proper time together. Just you and me, no talk about football practise or any other sport just me telling you how crazy I am about you while we eat my badly prepared dinner and watch whatever chick flick movie you want. See I can be romantic ;-) See you soon Tyler x_

I put the phone back down on the table and turned off my hairdryer. I sighed and slipped my handbag off the back of my chair and hooked it onto my shoulder. I grabbed my car keys off my nightstand and headed out into the hallway towards the front door. I locked up behind me and headed down the pathway away from the house and climbed into my car.

I drove down my street until I got to the end and pulled up at a stop sign. I stopped the car and looked at the streets now in front of me. If I turned to the left it would take me to Klaus's house but if I turned to the right side it would me to Tyler. They would be both be sitting waiting for me by now. Wondering where I was and if I was on my way to them. Wondering if I was thinking of them just when they were thinking of me.

We all must choose the pathway we will take in life. A pathway that will lead us to what we truly want. A pathway that is truly the best way for us to go at a particular moment in life. But sometimes the pathway must be taken alone….

I took a deep breath and held it in until I found the strength inside me to make my decision.

I started my car engine back up place my hands back up onto the steering wheel and drove.

…because sometimes we fool ourselves into believing it's the right thing to do for everyone.


	19. I'm Nothing Without You

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Nineteen – I'm Nothing Without You**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

When we can no longer deal with our own problems we hope our friends will come running to our rescue. We hope they will have the answers to our problems and they will make everything seem alright again. We hope to be rescued and taken out of the darkness. But the strangest thing is….

I stepped out onto the back porch of my fathers beach house. I smiled as the morning breeze brushed against my arms as I stepped further outside onto the porch and out of the house. Clasped between both my hands was my morning cup of coffee. I didn't feel like eating this morning, I would usually make myself some bacon and wheat toast but I just felt like having a coffee this morning. I didn't want to risk putting something into my stomach I was going to regret eating later. It had been two weeks since I took off here and two weeks since my bug seemed to disappear. No smells bothered me anymore or eating any particular food and it was going to stay that way.

I took a seat down on the porch swing and swung back and forth as I looked out to the sea. It was hot enough to swim in today but since I took out of Mystic Falls I had been eating nothing but junk food and I didn't even want to risk a total stranger seeing the small belly I had formed since coming here. I was so grateful it was staying in one area instead of going to my butt and legs. I was sure when I pulled myself together I could do some yogas and exercises to shift this belly weight in two weeks.

Then again it wasn't like I had to worry about running into anyone around here. My father's house was out in the middle of nowhere and his boyfriend was out of town on business. He and my mother were the only two people who knew where I was. I had told my fathers boyfriend that school was on break and had told my mother I just needed some time alone. Feeling I went back to school a little too quickly after the kidnapping. Maybe I did go back a little too quickly. The more I thought about it the more I realized I had not slowed down in the past seven weeks. And now that I was here and dealing with no drama at all I finally felt like I could catch a breath.

I had left my cell phone at home because I knew what I was doing from the second I left my bedroom that night two weeks ago. I knew I was going to come here because I couldn't deal with everything going on in my life. And yes disappearing in the middle of the night was rather extreme but I was so tired of doing things by the book. When I arrived here the following morning I had called my mum and she believed the whole story and had promised not to tell anyone where I was including Tyler. I didn't want to talk to anyone that's why I left my phone. The only person I would speak to would be my mum and that was all.

Because until I felt ready I wasn't going back to Mystic Falls. Sure my friends would be worried and Tyler would be upset but they needed to understand that I wasn't the same girl anymore. I was changing so much and it was time they seen me. I wasn't the same girl they grew up with, I was a vampire and right now a very confused one too. I didn't know what I wanted in life and every time I thought I was going to have something good happen for me something else would land up getting in the way.

I was so tired of going so fast that I was tripping up over my own two feet. I loved Tyler and when I was with him I was happy and my friends were happy for us. But when I wasn't with Klaus, I was so so unhappy that I could actually feel it hurt deep inside my chest. I wasn't sure how Klaus felt about me but all I knew was I missed him. He was the only person I wanted to call every morning since I got here. I would make myself breakfast and think of the pancakes me made me. And the gut pain I felt was unimaginable.

I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to go home and face everything. I was going to have to see Tyler and Klaus and explain to them both why I just took off without telling either of them. I wondered if Klaus missed me, I wondered when the moment came when he realized I had jumped town. Tyler would have found out by my mum and he would have been so angry. But Klaus he would react in either two ways, he would take it in and accept it or he wouldn't and he would do something he would regret.

I sat my coffee down on the porch floor and ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Maybe I should call someone, just to let them know that I was alright. Or maybe I was just having yet another bad morning.

"I need a sign" I whispered to myself.

I pulled myself up off the swing and walked over to the porch fence and sat on it as I let the sea breeze brush against my face.

I closed my eyes and the memories of Klaus and I in the water together at the beach came to me. The feeling of his arms around me, my fingers brushing through his wet hair and the warm feeling of being home as he looked deep into my eyes. He told me he thought I was beautiful and I smirked and opened my eyes to look down to my new belly.

"Wouldn't think I was so hot now" I whispered.

I wasn't that big I just looked like I had a little throw pillow at the bottom of my stomach. I hoped off the porch fence deciding to get dressed and go for a jog in an attempt to shift this weight. I had two weeks of it and now it was time for it to hit the road.

I just hoped the trousers I had picked up in the only clothes shop in town would still fit me after all the junk food I had ate these past two weeks. Judging by the size of me I could say the only thing I was going to fit into was a pair stretch pants. I didn't care how I dressed while I ran all I cared about was doing something today instead of sitting around starring at the telephone.

**Kol Mickelson P.O.V**

I stepped into Mystic Falls High School after all the sweaty students had left for the day. The hallways were empty and the place stunk of shame and boys who were the cheapest aftershave ever made. I wondered down the hallway brushing my finger across the locker doors as I hunted for Caroline's locker. The little madam had been gone for two weeks and hadn't been in contacted with me I was shocked and hurt. Caroline and I were supposed to be best buds. Well we were at least getting close. I checked down one side of the hallway to the other and ducked down a few more avoiding the teachers still inside their classrooms until I came across Caroline's.

"Aww pretty flowers" I commented checking out her locker door before pulling the pad lock off the door.

I stuffed the padlock into my pocket and peeled open the locker.

"Some sort of sign" I whispered as I began looking through her things.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to find Rebekah standing behind me in her cheerleading outfit.

"Eh stealing"

Rebekah sighed "You are the worst liar" she told me as she leaded her back into the locker next to Caroline's.

"Rebekah it would be irresponsible not to look in here. What if there is a murder weapon in here"

Rebekah shrugged.

"What if theirs a copy of vogue" I teased.

Rebekah leaded off the lockers "What's in there?" she asked.

I smirked and continued my search.

"You know Nik wont like this"

"Aww boohoo"

"Do you think he misses her?"

"Course he does he just won't admit it"

"Unlike you, you practically cry into your pillow every night since she left"

"You miss her too"

"I do not" Rebekah said and folded her arms together.

"Well you're certainly not waiting here for a magazine sister"

"Oh really? Then why am I here smarty man?"

"Caroline's your only friend"

"Shut up"

"It's true. And you know if it was you running away she would have raided your locker by now"

Rebekah shrugged.

I sighed not finding anything but history books, body spray and a bunch of bits of make up.

"Where would she go?"

"She clearly doesn't want to be found where ever she is"

"If she'd be kidnapped her mum would have reported her missing by now"

I sighed and slammed the locker door shut.

"What do we do?"

"We?"

"Oh come on Becca" I moaned.

"She doesn't have her phone with her where ever she is"

"There's no way to find her?"

I leaded against the lockers and slid all the way down to the bottom.

Rebekah stepped out into the hallway and smirked.

"What?"

"We can't report her missing but we can report something stolen"

"What did she take one of your dresses?" I teased.

"No but she does have one of Nik's credit cards"

"What?" I said and got up to my feet.

"I gave her it for emergencies, the girl isn't exactly living the way a vampire should or dress. So I gave her one"

"And if we reported it missing, if she's used it the credit card people will be able to tell us where"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I ran up to the backdoor of my house and panted heavily as I fished my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked the back door and stepped into the kitchen. I kicked off my running shoes that were now muddy after my ten mile run through the forest area surrounding the town. I saw Elijah sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and pulled my ipod earphones out my ears as I made my way over to the fridge.

"It was fine" I said and pulled open the fridge door and took out a bottle of water.

"Good"

"Where's Kol?" I asked.

"Picking Rebekah up at cheerleading apparently she wasn't in the mood to cheer today"

"Shame" I mumbled and took off out of the kitchen.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and stripped off my t-shirt and went into my own suite bathroom and turned on my shower. As the shower heated up I took a few sips of my water and then walked over to my bedroom nightstand. I sat down on the side of my bed and pulled open the top drawer. I slipped my hand under my sketch pad and brought out the same photograph I had looked at everyday for two weeks straight.

It was a photo Kol had taken of Caroline and I together the day we were all at the beach. Caroline is sitting between my legs wearing my shirt with me pulling my arms around her. We're both smiling. Back when everything was easy and everything made sense because all we wanted was to be together. And now all Caroline wanted was to be alone.

I sighed and lay back across my bed and held the photograph high above me.

"Caroline" I whispered.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I dropped my handbag down on the kitchen table as I entered the beach house after grabbing some take out in town. I sorted out my meal and plated it all up in the kitchen. As the pasta I bought boiled inside the pan. I kicked off my shoes and took off my zipper feeling it hotter in the kitchen with everything cooking around me.

I wondered over to the kitchen table and unzipped my handbag and looked inside for the new shampoo I had picked up to replace the now empty one in the bathroom. I brought out my purse instead. I bit my lower lip and unzipped it too and dug my fingers behind my old library card and pulled off the folded in half photograph I had hidden behind it. I wondered outside to the porch and lay across the porch swing and unfolded the photograph and held it up above me as I swung back and forth in the chair.

I smiled as I looked at the picture. It was one Klaus had taken of him and I. It was the night I played poker at his house. He lost two hundred dollars that night but said he was still a winner because he had me on his side. He had taken the picture when we were in his study alone together. I'm sitting on his lap with my hand resting against his shoulder and our cheeks touching. Klaus is holding the camera right above us and we both look so comfortable with each other and so happy.

"Klaus" I whispered.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Once I had showered and gotten dressed into a pair of black trousers and a white jumper I headed back downstairs. I had heard the front door open and shut so I guessed my younger siblings were home. I planned to ask Rebekah if she wanted to go out for a while to cheer her up a little. Seeing the photograph of Caroline and I at the beach together had reminded me of when I had watched my sister and Caroline sitting out in the water together talking and laughing away. They were friends and for the past two weeks I had been dealing with how much I missed Caroline I hadn't even paused once to think how Rebekah was feeling.

Truth be told I was sure all my family were missing her but I knew Rebekah wouldn't just pass up her cheerleading practise for anything. It was something that made her feel like a normal teenage girl. And that was the whole reason I stayed in this sad town now. Now that Caroline was gone. And I had no idea where she was or if she was even planning to come back.

I knew she wasn't in trouble this time. Her mother went to work everyday like normal for the past two weeks. And no other police had been around to her house. It was part of my morning jogs now to go passed her house and check these things. Although something was telling me it was time to give up looking for her. If Caroline wanted to be found she would have contacted someone by now.

I pushed open the kitchen door and instantly heard Kol hushing Elijah. They were talking about something. And apparently something they didn't want me being part in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" Kol replied.

"Where's Rebekah?"

"Shopping"

"At the grill"

Elijah and Kol starred at each other for not coming up with the same lie. They hated each other in that moment.

"Kol, where is she?" I asked taking a step towards him.

If Kol knew what was good for him he would reveal my sister's whereabouts before I inflicted pain.

"Shopping"

"Elijah?" I said meeting his eyes hoping he would at least be honest with me.

Elijah looked back at Kol refusing to meet my eyes.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I put my dishes into the kitchen sink and poured myself a glass of water and took it out to the porch. It was dark and the sea was just about to go from a view to a sound as the darkness took over. Sadly I wasn't tired so it looked like I would be spending another night in front of the television. There were times when I got bored being here all alone but truth be told being able to relax sort of made the bored moments seem easier to take.

I turned towards the porch swing and jumped dropping the glass in my hands.

"Hello to you too" Rebekah said as she swung on the porch swing.

Rebekah got up to her feet "Don't move its glass" she told me noticing I was in my bare feet.

"You are trespassing what makes you think I want company?" I asked.

Rebekah brought her arm out from behind her back showing me the bottle of bourbon in her hand.

"I brought booze"

"Come on in" I encouraged and carefully took a step back away from the broken glass.

"How did you find me?" I asked Rebekah as we stepped into the sitting room and I slid the porch door over.

"I followed the scent of cheap clothes"

"Funny"

"I compelled some little rookie at the police station to run a credit check on my brothers credit card"

"Klaus's card" I whispered.

"I got the address of some food shop up here, I asked around and got directed here and here you are"

"Here I am" I said and sat down on the couch.

Rebekah handed me a glass of bourbon and I hissed at the scent of it at first but got it over my neck.

When we can no longer deal with our own problems we hope our friends will come running to our rescue. We hope they will have the answers to our problems and they will make everything seem alright again. We hope to be rescued and taken out of the darkness. But the strangest thing is….

"How are you?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" I asked and smiled.

"Well I'm fine I suppose. Well expect that I cheated on my boyfriend and have been living a double life which had lead me to have a complete break down and set up camp in the middle of nowhere just so I could catch my breath" I told her.

"That's nice"

I sighed "So how about you? How have you been?" I asked.

Rebekah took a sip of her drink "Pregnant" she answered.

"Really?" I said and took her glass from her.

…..even in our darkest moments, our friends are sometimes the ones who needed rescuing before us.


	20. Surprise

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty – Surprise! **

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Parenthood. They say a person either has what it takes or they don't. From the second the stick turns blue you have a responsibility to another human beings life. How you take care of that life well that's up to you. Some go for complete denial. Others choose to deal with it as it comes along. And then there are those….

I sat beside Rebekah starring at her in total shock and wonder as she sat starring into space quietly wondering how I was going to react to this sudden news. She was pregnant? Rebekah Mickelson was going to have a baby? I didn't even know vampires were even capable of having children. I wondered if anyone else knew back home. I wondered if maybe that was part of the reason she was the one to come up here and find me. Maybe she needed some sort of escape from her life back home. I didn't know what to think of it all I knew was the girl sitting next to me was pregnant and I had a lot of questions.

"Not to sound blunt or anything but how is this possible?" I asked

"Well when a boy and a girl-"

"Rebekah" I said stopping her.

Rebekah sighed "The first day we ditched school together, remember the first morning you had breakfast at our house? Well that night I had sex with some guy in the restroom of the pub we were drinking at" she told me.

"Oh. Do you remember who you slept with?"

Rebekah shook her head.

I leaded back in the couch "So when did you find out?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago, I couldn't fit into my skinny jeans and since my human days I've always said a lady has two reasons to put on weight she's either lazy or she's pregnant. And I wasn't about to call myself lazy anytime soon. I went to the pharmacy one day and skipped cheerleading practise to do the test"

"Have you told anyone?"

"You mean my brothers? Not a chance. They wouldn't know what to say"

"I don't know what to say either. I mean I thought vampires couldn't have children"

"Well its one of the lies we made up for ourselves so that humans wouldn't have to worry about unprotected sex. I don't know who made the lie but it certainly wasn't my family. Anyway its true vampires can have children, it's very rare though that's why hardly anyone knows about it and why the lie of not being able too has been kept. My only guess is because I'm an original our blood works differently somehow, its rare for us to have children but I got pregnant with some guy one time" she explained.

"Damon told Elena who told me it was impossible"

"Damon Salvatore, could you see him as a father?"

I shook my head.

"Neither can he that's why he tells the lie. He wants to believe it"

"So you gained a few pounds and what you figured you were pregnant?"

"Well of course there was the other changes"

"What other changes?"

"Well I didn't want to drink, the smell of alcohol turned my stomach until last week"

"Wow so its like real pregnancy then? The weird smells, the mood swings all of that stuff?" I asked.

"Would seem so"

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Tired, disgusting-"

"Rebekah"

Rebekah sighed "I feel-" she shook her head "I feel as shocking as it sounds. I feel blessed" she told me.

I smiled.

"My mother turned out to be the worst mother you could ever imagine possible. But when I sat inside that bathroom stall holding that little test in my hands. I wasn't shaking or feeling sick like I had been all that morning, I was calm I was centred. Even before the stick turned blue I knew I was going to be a mother. Something inside of me felt warm and gave me the comfort I needed in that moment. I was a mother in my heart before the test proved so. And I'm going to be a good mother despite what people might say about me, I'm going to be there for my child. And prove I can be a good mother despite the mother I had. I'm a good mother"

"I'm gonna be sick" I leaped up to my feet.

"Screw you bitch" Rebekah called behind me as I rushed over to the kitchen sink.

I threw up my dinner into the sink and groaned in disgust of it. I reached up and ran the cold tap washing it away. Beside me Rebekah passed me a tissue which I took and cleaned my mouth.

"You'd think you were pregnant too" Rebekah commented.

"That's ridiculous you have to have sex to get preg-"

I paused and looked over at Rebekah who's eyes shot open in realization.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Oh. My. God" Rebekah said.

"No no I cant be"

"It would explain the stomach" Rebekah commented.

"I've ate nothing but junk food for two weeks" I commented covering my stomach.

Rebekah smiled and lifted up her t-shirt revealing her bump I hadn't even really noticed until now.

"I'm eight weeks. I got one of those terrible uncomfortable baby jelly machine things done on me"

"Wow" I commented bending down taking a closer look at her stomach.

"Eight weeks?" I asked as I straighten up and Rebekah dropped her t-shirt.

"As awful as it is to say this but when did you have sex?"

I bit my lower lip "Eight weeks ago" I told her.

"You and Tyler don't have sex very often do you?"

"You see the thing is it wasn't with Tyler"

"Did you hook up with someone at the bar too?"

"No but it was just a one time thing"

"With Who?" Rebekah asked.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

"Klaus!"

"Slow down" Elijah said as he followed me outside.

"Rebekah said she'll bring her home" Kol said chasing after me too.

"Caroline doesn't want to be found that's why she left her phone and disappeared off the face of the earth" I said and climbed into my car.

Kol jumped onto the hood of my car.

"She told me to stop you"

"Oh she knew I would beat it out of you?"

"She did" Kol nodded.

"Get off my car Kol" I told him as I started up the engine.

"She misses Caroline" Kol shouted over the engine.

I paused and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"She misses Caroline. She is going up there to bring her back"

I shook my head "She shouldn't be there" I said.

"Well she had to do something Nik, there…twisted sisters they only work if there together"

I sighed.

"Rebekah said give her one day if she doesn't have Caroline back in one day then she says you are more than free to drive up there and drag her back here"

"Come on Nicklaus" Elijah said and opened up my door taking my keys.

I met Kol's eyes "She shouldn't have gone without telling me" I told him.

"She knew you would stop her"

"Then why did she go?"

"Because you're not the only one who likes having Caroline around. We all like her"

"They'll be back" Elijah said to me as I finally stepped out of my car.

I sighed "I hope so" I told him.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Rebekah and I sat by side on the sand that morning watching the sun come up. We hadn't slept all night and had drunk and ate everything in the fridge. Expect the bourbon which remained the same in the sitting room.

"I promised Kol I'd have you back home by tonight" Rebekah told me.

"Never make Kol a promise he'll always make sure you deliver"

"You wanna talk about it?" Rebekah asked me.

"Not really"

I turned to her "You ready to talk to me yet?" I asked.

"Not really"

"How do you think everyone will react?" I asked.

"They'll be shocked. My brothers discovering they're going to be Uncles will surely be a sight"

"I'll have to make sure to bring my camera" I mumbled as I laid back against the sand.

"Good idea" Rebekah sighed and laid down beside me.

Parenthood. They say a person either has what it takes or they don't. From the second the stick turns blue you have a responsibility to another human beings life. How you take care of that life well that's up to you. Some go for complete denial. Others choose to deal with it as it comes along. And then there are those….

"So, I've got until tonight?"

"Tonight" Rebekah nodded.

"Well" I whispered and picked up the plastic tube next to me on the sand and gazed up at the pregnancy test.

"Guess its time to go see daddy" I said then placed my other hand over my bump.

…..who embrace the new chapter in their lives while they can. Knowing the next chapter will be all the more interesting than the last.


	21. Klaus Isnt Happy

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty One – Klaus Isn't Happy! **

**Rebekah Mickelson P.O.V**

Family. They say we cant choose our family. I like to think that if I could that I wouldn't change a single thing about mine. Sure they wanted to kill me at times, sometimes they were unkind and their words and actions towards me were hurtful. But they would fight and kill for me anytime. They had their good moments and bad and sometimes they just ask the most unexpected things…

I unlocked the house door and stepped inside carrying my cell phone in my hand and my handbag in the other. I locked the door behind me and turned around to find my brothers waiting behind me. I gasped and pressed my back into the door in shock finding Elijah and Kol waiting for me.

Caroline had driven us both home since I had gotten a taxi to see her and I still didn't know how to drive. Caroline and I had shared our feelings on the car ride home. I was surprised with myself considering I didn't normally like to share my emotions but it was my hormones that were controlling me these days.

When we had passed by the welcome to Mystic Falls sign Caroline and I had become silent. We didn't know what to say to each other. How could Caroline help me tell me three older brothers that I was going to have a child? And how was I suppose to tell Caroline how to tell her friends that vampires can have children and she was pregnant?

I didn't normally think of anyone but myself, but truth be told I did feel for Caroline. Her life was being turned upside down and I knew that feeling. She was about to change her life and she was putting a tremendous amount of stress on herself and that of her child.

All I knew was that I was home and inside my pocket was the pregnancy test I had kept there for weeks now. It was my little reminder that my life was changing for the better and all I had to do was look after myself and my baby. My brothers would just have to learn how to deal with this. Because I was having my baby with or without their blessing.

"My god someone needs to put a bell around your necks" I gasped.

"Welcome home sister"

"Don't start Elijah" I warned him and walked around them.

"Where's Caroline?" Kol asked following behind me.

"She's home"

"So she's alive then?"

"Of course she is alive Kol what kind of question is that?"

"Well you can never tell with these baby vampires, there well known for doing stupid things"

"She's fine"

"Why doesn't she return with you?" Elijah asked.

We all turned around in sync then when the front door unlocked behind us and Klaus stepped inside.

"Nik"

"When did you get back?" he asked me as he shut the door behind him.

"Just now"

Klaus looked to his brothers and Kol never understood the hint. Elijah placed his hand upon Kol's shoulder and took him into the kitchen with him. I walked over to the staircase and sat down and Klaus joined me there. I was so happy to be home, Klaus was right he had build this place for us and it was starting to feel like home.

I wondered in that moment if I should tell Nik in that moment where we were alone that I was pregnant. But I knew my news wasn't something he wanted to hear, there was only one thing on his mind and that was Caroline's safety. I knew my words were about to bring him a great comfort.

"She is safe"

"I no longer care sister, I only wondered when you planned to return to us" Klaus replied to my shock.

"Nik she was very confused have a heart for once"

"Like I say sister I no longer care for the girl"

"What a shame considering how much she cares for you"

"Well where was the thought for me when she skipped town?" Klaus asked getting back up to her feet.

"She came back just so she could talk to you" I said as I followed him into the kitchen.

"I have nothing to say to her"

"I'm hardly Caroline's biggest fan but I think you should consider this" I pleaded

"No" Klaus replied sharply

"Nik I'm under enough stress as it is" I said as we entered the kitchen.

"Why are you under stress?" Kol asked sitting on the kitchen counter with a bowl of popcorn on his lap and Elijah by his side pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes do tell sister how you are going to make this little drama all about you" Klaus said as he joined Elijah.

I looked across the room to my brothers and no longer felt the familiar feeling of fear. I had a sudden strength in myself and that of my unborn child. I wasn't asking for my brothers blessing or approval. I was telling them because they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"I'm pregnant" I announced.

My brothers remained silent but their eyes told me everything I needed to know. They were all equally shocked about this sudden news. I had expected them to say something within a few seconds but we went nearly a whole minute with none of talking. Although I had three sets of eyes starring right back at me. I didn't expect them to be so shocked as they were.

Family. They say we cant choose our family. I like to think that if I could that I wouldn't change a single thing about mine. Sure they wanted to kill me at times, sometimes they were unkind and their words and actions towards me were hurtful. But they would fight and kill for me anytime. They had their good moments and bad and sometimes they just ask the most unexpected things…

"And who may I ask is the father?" Kol asked.


	22. Kol Helps Caroline

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Kol Helps Caroline**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Friendships are formed so quickly its hard to keep up. Finding that someone that will be there for you when the chips are down. Being that person who gets a call at three o clock in the morning because someone else just needs to know your thoughts on a particular subject. Finding that someone who will laugh with you….and also finding that someone who will….

I could no longer fit into my size eight jeans and needed to wear black leggings that morning when I woke up from a night of tossing and turning. Today I was going to return to school and finally get my life back on track. I wouldn't skip lessons or spend the day only thinking of myself. Today I was going to forget about the past and concentrate on the future. I had no other choice but to focus all of my energy on trying to get my life back on track. I couldn't think about Klaus I could only think of Tyler from here on out. If Klaus had truly cared then he would have come to my house last night demanding answers and yet he did not.

As I began to go through my wardrobe in search of a t-shirt that would cover my bump there was a knock at the front door. I jumped at even the tiniest of sounds, being alone for so long I had gotten use to the quite. My mother had already left for her shift, she had spent last night with me, we had ordered take out and talked before falling asleep together in front of the television.

I quickly grabbed my robe from on top of my bed and draped it over me as I left my room. I peeked my head out from my bedroom doorway and saw Kol standing at the front door. He gave me a wave as he saw me. I smiled and walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hello darling"

"And here was me thinking you were going to be angry with me"

"Oh I'm furious darling but I'm just so drunk you can't notice"

"Its seven in the morning"

"Your point being" Kol shrugged.

I smiled "I have school in an hour" I told him.

Kol looked down at my dressing gown.

"I'm not wearing this" I told him.

"Shame because it looks great"

I smiled and turned around walking down the hallway.

"Hey!" Kol called.

"Come on in" I called back to him.

I returned to my bedroom and began my search again for a t-shirt that was going to make my chest look big and my stomach look small. Woman have searched for years for this one of a kind t-shirt and I had one hour. Kol jumped onto my bed and picked up one my teddy bears.

"So"

"So" I replied.

"What did you and my sister get up too while you were gone?"

"Oh you know the typical girl stuff, painting each others toes, talked about boys, practise kissing" I teased.

"And here was me thinking that was our special time"

"You can paint my toe nails after school" I promised.

I shrugged off my robe and tried on a t-shirt I thought could work. I didn't even think twice after it with Kol in the bedroom. Kol was the type of guy you knew was checking you out but would be a gentlemen about it.

"So Rebekah revealed some news last time"

I paused but only for a second appearing not to know anything about it. I shrugged off the t-shirt I had chosen as it was too tight around my bump.

"What kind of news?"

"Oh nothing too big, not yet anyway"

I knew what he was talking about but I knew Rebekah wouldn't want me to appear to have known before her own brothers. She would want me to keep my mouth shut especially to Kol, because deep down he was sensitive…deep down.

"Ok" I said then groaned as I threw another t-shirt down to the ground.

"Darling its nothing to worry about so you've put on a few pounds its no big deal"

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Well I couldn't help but notice you've got a little bit of a love handle going on, maybe want to put it a little morning jog before school this week"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh don't worry Nik wouldn't care about the love handles he'll probably think their rather sexy, I'm thinking of the other boyfriend, these teenage boys don't usually date the fat girls"

I turned around to Kol who jumped slightly as he saw the fury in my eyes.

"I am not fat" I snapped.

"I'm pregnant" I told him.

Kol smiled "Who's the daddy?" he asked.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

"Hello Tyler" I smirked at him as I approached him at the bar at the grill.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Well there are a lot of things I would like Tyler, a hybrid army, you dead and of course I would just love that girlfriend of yours"

"Shame that will never happen"

"Yes it is a shame"

"So why are you here?"

"I've just come to remind you that even though you are no longer sired to me doesn't mean I have forgotten about you. You see I don't like being betrayed, especially by my little pets"

Tyler got up to his feet making me smirk seeing how pathetic he was compared to me.

"Now that I am no longer under your control, I attend to get my revenge, the Salvatores might be finished with you but that doesn't mean I am"

"I'm shaking in my boots"

"You should be, I spent months away from the woman I loved because of what you did to me"

"And it's a good job I did mate because when you were gone I got to know Caroline"

"She will never be yours Klaus, Caroline will always love me"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is and I think its about time you accepted that"

"You are nothing but a small bug compared to me, I am everything that Caroline wants and needs and I'm pretty sure what she craves as well"

Tyler took a step towards me "I wouldn't talk about her like that, not if you intended on keeping your arms" he warned.

In that moment where I was about to rip him apart something stopped me. I sniffed the air and Tyler's eyes widen in fear.

"Well well" I smirked.

"What?"

"Someone has been unfaithful" I sung.

"Shut up no I haven't"

"You stink of another woman mate, I thought I had smelt that on your jacket when you came over to my house that day and now I know for sure. Well how will Caroline react to such news"

"Shut up Klaus" Tyler snapped

"Big words from such a small man"

"I would never cheat on Caroline I love her, some of us are capable of human emotion"

"Lets just hope your beloved isn't, because when she finds out what you've been doing behind her back, her little heart will break into a thousand pieces"

**Kol Mickelson P.O.V**

I unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. Sitting on a big pink yoga matt in the middle of the lodge was Rebekah. At a certain angle you could see the small bump she had formed without any of us realizing. I was more surprised at myself for not seeing Caroline's because her butt had been getting bigger and bigger these past few weeks I just paid more attention to that rather than the tummy. And now my sister and probably my only friend in this world were pregnant at the same time.

Rebekah opened her eyes sensing my presence and she took out her ipod headset and looked over at me. I half smiled and walked over to the staircase and sat there on the bottom step. I drummed my fingers against my knees feeling Rebekah's eyes still focused on me.

"Not that I care but what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"If your going to act all weird about my pregnancy then do it somewhere else Kol"

"Oh for once its not about you strumpet"

I sighed.

Rebekah got up off her yoga matt and walked over to the staircase and sat beside me.

"Ok we've never did this brother sister bonding stuff so lets cut to the chase, have you killed someone?"

"No" I replied.

"Have you stolen something?"

"No"

"Do you know information?"

"Yeah" "No"

"Which always translates to yes" Rebekah sighed.

"I'm just shocked about your news that's all"

"Liar"

"Slut"

Rebekah slapped my arm before getting up and returning to her yoga.

"But if I did know something and I'm not saying I did, how would we go about it?"

"What do you mean?"

I got up to my feet "Well I mean, like you said we're family so what if something I might know might effected the family?" I asked.

"Your making no sense"

"What if I knew something about someone we both knew that might be trouble?"

Rebekah's eyes tighten "You don't care about anyone but yourself-" she paused.

"She told you" Rebekah gasped.

My jaw dropped "Caroline told you before she told me?" I asked.

"I knew she was have you seen the size of her stomach"

"No I've been focusing on her growing ass, its gotten really big"

"Kol!"

"She wouldn't tell me who the father was"

Rebekah shrugged "And why should she?" she asked me.

"Because I want to know if its going to one of two babies calling me Uncle Kol"

"Do you want it to be our brothers child?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, I mean come on…she's-"

"I know"

"Both of you at the same time"

It was then Rebekah and I hearing a sound, looked over to the study door in sync to find our brother Elijah standing in the doorway. I wasn't sure at first how much he heard until I saw the look in his eye.

"I believe we have some catching up to do" Elijah said

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I hissed as I pushed open the girls locker room door. One of the many bad things about being a vampire plus being pregnant was having to pee every five minutes. Outside the squad was waiting for me to start practise and this was my second trip to the bathroom in ten minutes. They were going to think I was either sneaking away to smoke or I had some strong weed hidden in the locker room.

I made my way into the bathroom stall and put the lock on. I found some relief as I pulled down my cheerleading skirt as it had been hugging around my stomach since I put it on. Now there was waist line all around my belly. But there was still plenty of room to breath in it so that was something. All my other clothes had refused to my worn this morning. Apparently my size ten butt wasn't getting anywhere near my skinny jeans.

Then as I reached for the toilet paper something caught my eye. There on the corner edge of my white lace thong was blood. I was bleeding.

**Rebekah Mickelson P.O.V**

"No the point is that I should have been informed of this" Elijah shouted at Kol and I.

"I only found out five minutes ago"

"Its none of our business" I told them both and wondered out into the hallway.

I entered the lobby and saw my phone flashing on top of my yoga matt. I sat back down on it and put my legs into a basket before reaching for my phone to answer my call.

Friendships are formed so quickly its hard to keep up. Finding that someone that will be there for you when the chips are down. Being that person who gets a call at three o clock in the morning because someone else just needs to know your thoughts on a particular subject. Finding that someone who will laugh with you….and also finding that someone who will….

"Hello"

"Rebekah's its Caroline"

"Oh calling to inform me of my brothers discovery? He's as shocked as he was when I told him I was pregnant. White as a sheet you did a good job on him"

"Rebekah"

"Are your teeth chattering?" I asked annoyed by the sound coming from the other line.

"I'm bleeding"

"You'll heal" I told her rolling my eyes. Gosh these baby vampires had so much to learn.

"No I mean I'm bleeding"

….come into your life and help you in the most desperate of moments.


	23. Shopping

**Nine Months **

**Chapter Twenty Three – Shopping**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

You think that true love is the thing that can crush your heart; that will take your life and light it up or destroy it. You think nothing and no one will ever be more important to you than this one other person. And then….

The smell of the hospital waiting room was disgusting, it was a mixture of bad bleach and dried up bad blood. The scent was hanging in the air and because there was no air conditioning it was only becoming worse with time. Not that I cared about waiting, I knew what my doctor was going to tell me when she called me into that room. I was bleeding and if my calculations were right I was only eight weeks pregnant. Bleeding at this early stage was never a good sign. And for some women it was their death sentence.

Rebekah was sitting next to me with her legs folded together and her hands resting against her lap. She had came to the girls locker room to find me. I had managed to tidy myself up and other than a few glances we hadn't exchanged any words. I wasn't sure why I called her but at that moment she seemed to be the only person I could go to for this situation.

A man and a very heavily pregnant woman came in. They were holding hands and the man had a bandage over his other hand. They sat down together and they shared a smile before she began rubbing her belly.

Rebekah's hand came over mine and she laced her fingers into mine.

"You're going to be fine" she tried to assure me.

I shook my head "No I'm not" I said my throat feeling slightly dry.

I knew I wasn't going to be fine. I knew from the minute I saw the blood that nothing was going to be the same again. If I had lost the baby then I would know it wasn't suppose to be mine. And I would have to go to this babies father and tell him that his unborn child had died.

"I went to cheerleading practise"

"You could be bleeding for a number of reasons"

"I went to cheerleading practise" I repeated.

I wasn't stupid I knew the risk I had taken when I squeezed into my uniform. Like having to squeeze into it wasn't enough of a sign I had to actually jump around and really do some damage.

"Caroline Forbes?"

I looked over to the waiting room door and found a nurse standing there with a chart in her hands. I turned to Rebekah and sighed before getting up to my feet. I had told Rebekah I would be fine by myself, I would tell her how it went once I was out.

I followed the nurse down the hallway and into a private room at the end. The nurse showed me inside and then closed the door behind her as I took a seat by the desk at the end of the room. This room smelt even worse than the waiting room. But it was the smell of the air freshener that was bothering me this time.

"Miss Forbes?"

"Yes"

A doctor came up behind me and took a seat at the desk. She had beautiful black hair and fabulous skin. She looked like a model, if I had her skin I would certainly be a runway rather than having my elbows deep in paper work and sick.

"I understand you had some bleeding this afternoon"

"It was a few spots"

"And has it happened before?"

"Uh no this was the first time"

"You've stated in your paperwork that you believe your eight weeks pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Are you not a hundred percent about that?"

"No not really"

"Alright well the blood sample will tell us as much" she replied and began going through my chart.

"You can just be honest with me"

"Excuse me?"

I shrugged "If I'm not pregnant anymore you can just come out and tell me" I told her.

"Miss Forbes"

"Please don't call me that its what everyone calls my mother"

I sighed and shook my head "I'm sorry I'm just, I'm tired and I just need to know" I told her.

I took a deep breath "Am I still pregnant?" I asked

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I wondered into the kitchen and found Elijah and Kol sitting at the table together. Although they did look deep in conversation I didn't care. My brothers wanted to be a family as much as I did. And it was my understanding that family talked about their problems. So that was what I was about to put up to test.

"It would seem I have a little personal matter to deal with" I said as I slipped into the seat in front of them both.

"What personal matter?"

"Well lets just say it will ruin lives"

"No it wont" Kol said jumping to his feet.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him.

"Forgive our brother Nicklaus he only this morning discovered instant coffee" Elijah said pulling Kol back down to his seat.

"Anyway, I recently discovered something that I feel should be properly discussed"

"I agree"

"You do?"

"Completely" Kol said.

"Well alright, how would I go about informing bad news?"

"Nicklaus I wouldn't call it bad news"

"I would brother"

"Well surely its not all bad"

I smirked "No I'm sure some parts were quite good" I said.

"Right so its good?"

"No" I shook my head at Kol.

"But this news could be a blessing"

"For who Caroline or myself?"

"Both" Elijah and Kol said in sync.

"But this discovery will surely be shocking"

"Who cares what others say?" Kol shrugged.

"Well I'm sure her friends will have something to say about this, I mean you don't expect this to happen to a girl like Caroline"

"She's pretty and blonde its my understanding girls like that are begging for it" Kol said.

"That's harsh Kol" Elijah said.

"Yes I believe its time to put the coffee on a higher shelve"

"Well excuse me if I'm the only one happy for my friend"

"Your happy about this? How can you be happy she'll be…hurt"

"I don't think she will Nicklaus, our bodies well very quickly"

"You're both starting to confuse me"

"We're just trying to show you that this discovery isn't a bad thing, its good even if it doesn't seem like it right now"

"So it doesn't really matter about Tyler then?"

"Tyler isn't even in the picture anymore"

"I agree Nicklaus I believe once Caroline is rid of him the sooner we can all move on with things"

"But still its going to kill her"

"Don't say that" Kol once again jumped up to his feet.

"What is the matter with you?"

"You. Your talking about this news like it's the worst thing that ever happen to you"

"I'm only thinking of Caroline I don't have a say in this"

"Well I'll think you'll find you do"

"Caroline isn't going to get hurt"

"Tyler cheated on her I believe she'll be a little hurt"

"He what?"

"Who told you this?" Elijah asked.

"No one I smelt the girls scent all over him it was like a rash"

"Oh so that's what you were talking about" Kol said as he returned to his seat again.

"Of course. Why what did you think I was talking about?" I asked them.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"I don't know what to say" Rebekah said finally breaking the silence.

We were standing side by side together both starring blankly in front of us.

"Me either" I agreed.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No I think I'll be alright"

"Nik would like to talk to you he's just too proud"

"I'll have to talk to him soon, explain everything"

"Um do you want me to be there?"

"You've done enough for me already Rebekah"

"Well I'm being a friend"

You think that true love is the thing that can crush your heart, that will take your life and light it up or destroy it. You think nothing and no one will ever be more important to you than this one other person. And then….

"Well be a friend now" I said and picked up a peach t-shirt off the hanger.

"What do you think?" I asked holding it against me.

"Oh sweetheart just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to dress like a cupcake"

"Shut up" I laughed.

If I was going to keep this baby safe then I was going to start with wearing clothes that actual fit me.

I sighed happily "Guess I'm going to need a whole years wardrobe" I said.

"Me too" Rebekah agreed.

…You become a mother.


	24. I Was Made To Love You

**Nine Months **

**Chapter Twenty Four – I Was Made To Love You**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Some people live to make a difference in this world, they pull themselves up out of bed for the greater good. Some people live for their families, they work in an office all day so they can afford the best life. And then there others who live for their lovers...

Today was the day I was finally going to confess everything to Tyler about Klaus and I. I was going to tell him everything and not hold out any details. He deserved to know what had happened to our relationship and how I had drifted away from him these past few months. I didn't know if Klaus still cared for me as he had not contacted me since I came back. I hoped he still cared for me as I still cared for him. I didn't plan to tell Tyler that I was pregnant, my baby was my business and I planned to keep it that way.

From the second I had woke up this morning I knew what I had to do. It was time for me to look after my baby and get my life in order. I would confess everything to Tyler and then I would finally confront Klaus about his distance. I knew he had every reason to be angry with me for leaving town so suddenly. And I had given him time but now it was too much and I needed to see him. I just hoped Rebekah had kept quiet about my trip to the hospital.

Thankfully Rebekah and I had gone shopping last night or else I wouldn't have had anything to wear today. I had dressed in a long white tank top and comfortable black leggings. I had decided on this since it was the only thing that hid my bump. After I had told Tyler and a few weeks had passed. I would eventually wear my maternity clothes. But for right now all I was wearing were clothes a few sizes up from my usual size.

As I walked up the steps towards Tyler's house I reminded myself that even though what I was going to do was heartbreaking, that I couldn't allow myself to put any pressure on myself, I had nearly lost my baby already, I wasn't taking any chances with my baby, never again.

I was surprised to find the front door had been left open slightly. I looked through the grass panelling of the door and saw lying on the marble floor a pair of high heels. Then right across from them a white leather bag. I pushed the door open and just as I was about to call out I heard noise coming from the parlour room. I quietly closed the front door behind me and stepped over the heels and bag. I made my way across the marble floor over to the parlour room door.

I heard noises coming from inside and it wasn't easy to make out. I pushed the door open not caring one second for privacy matters, this was Mystic Falls and when you got that feeling of danger then you just had to check it out. I pushed the door and gasped at the sight before me. Sitting across the room on a chair was Tyler and some girl in her cheap black lace bra with her hands all over his six pack. Tyler caught my gaze from across the room and his lips left hers.

"Caroline" Tyler called.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

_Dear Family, _

_It brings me great pain in writing this letter to you all. We have come to be a family again these past few months. I feel closer to you all now then when we were humans. We have a connection that will survive all the centuries to come. I know someday soon you will forgive me for what I have done. _

_I'm leaving Mystic Falls and I am never coming back. Never been one for emotions or connections. But it is no secret that I have come to love and care for Caroline Forbes. And with her feelings no longer being returned I find only fair that I leave town in order to give her a fighting chance with Tyler. Although I do not care for his happiness I certainly care for hers. _

_Elijah, please take care of our siblings. They are vampires but still need our protection. I trust you will protect them. Always and forever. _

_Kol, keep yourself safe and stay out of trouble. And don't fight with our little sister. She needs you now at a time like this._

_Rebekah, my sweetheart, you take care of yourself and your child. Maybe someday I will get to meet my niece or nephew. Protect them as I have protected you. I know you will be an incredible mother. You've survived so much and you've come so far. _

_I know this will all come as a shock to you. As it was I would build this house so we could all be together again. I beg you all to stay together and if you wish it to remain here in the house. The deed will transfer to Elijah by the end of the week and I hope you will remain here. I will find you all again someday. But until then this is sadly farewell. _

_Nicklaus_

_P.S – Elijah, I trust you will take care of Caroline Forbes in my absence._

This would be the first time in a long time I would be myself. But since Caroline left I have been considering this move over and over again my mind. Caroline had clearly returned to Tyler and I couldn't blame her. A life with me would have been the best thing for her. But if she wanted to be a small town girl then it was her decision and not mine to make.

I loved my family even if they hadn't forgiven me for the past. I had come to care for them deeply and would miss them with every step I took. But above all I would miss Caroline, the one person in this world who could truly make me great.

She was my tomorrow. And I would love her for the rest of my eternity. No matter what happened in life, she would be in my every thought and move. She would be the reason I would carry on. For there was no life without knowing of hers. She was mine. And I was hers. Always and forever.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Tears dripped down from my eyes as I sat on my bed clutching the photograph that had been left for me there. It was a picture of Klaus and I together holding each other. On the photograph you could see two very happy people. But in my eyes looking at it now all you could see was unhappiness.

Some people live to make a difference in this world, they pull themselves up out of bed for the greater good. Some people live for their families, they work in an office all day so they can afford the best life. And then there others who live for their lovers...

Written on the back of the photograph in Klaus's handwriting was one word. One word that had changed life as I knew it.

_Goodbye_

Klaus had left me here and nothing would be the same again. I placed my hand over my bump and felt the warmth through my t-shirt. My baby was safe and warm inside of me. I had to live for my baby. He or she was my reason for living now.

...And when they have left us, we find another reason to get up in the morning.


	25. Caroline is Trying

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty Five – Caroline is Trying**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

When we are hurt we can trick our minds into believing we can survive anything. But our hearts are harder to convince. We fool ourselves into thinking life can go back to normal, we fool ourselves into thinking that we are happy and we fool ourselves into thinking...

I stepped into the grill and my eyes began to scan the area around me until I found the person I was looking for. Hidden away in the back booth was Kol. He was wearing blue denim jeans and a brown t-shirt, since Klaus left Kol had been looking so much more grown up. I guess he had to grow up a little and help Rebekah get ready for her baby arriving. Although Kol was trying to grow up and be more mature. I didn't think we would be seeing him walking around in a suit anytime soon like Elijah. It had been almost five months now since I had saw Elijah I did miss him. But today was about Kol and I and we were going to have a proper catch up.

"Hello darling" Kol greeted me pulling me into a hug as he attempted to pull his arms around my back.

"Hey" I said as I breathed him in.

"You look good" Kol commented as we slid into the booth.

"Liar" I said as I attempted to squeeze into the booth. Kol smiled and pushed the table further towards him to help me get comfortable.

"You do"

"No I'm sweating like a pig and getting fatter everyday" I told him as I rested my hands on my now big bump.

Kol smiled.

"How's Rebekah?" I asked.

"She's good, she's at a doctors appointment getting one of those scans done"

"Does she know the sex?"

"I'm guessing she does know about sex with her being pregnant and all"

I kicked Kol under the table.

"No she doesn't know if its a boy or girl. I'm praying for a boy. Could you imagine a mini Rebekah?"

I hissed.

"I know" Kol agreed.

"So are you looking forward to being an Uncle?"

"I guess"

"What about Elijah?"

"He's the A – Z men for pregnancy, seriously he won't let Rebekah eat certain foods or drinks"

"I eat what I want" I shrugged.

"All I know is there aren't any eggs in the house anymore"

I laughed.

"How about you? How's the little guy or girl doing?"

"Well like Rebekah I have no idea what I'm having, but he or she is doing just fine, kept me up kicking last night but other than that its fine"

"And what about Tyler is he all set to becoming a daddy?"

"Yip he's good"

Tyler and I had gotten back together five months ago. I had forgiven him for cheating as I knew I had no right to be angry with him after I had been unfaithful to him for so long. A week later I had told him about my pregnancy and he was on board. He was looking forward to becoming a daddy.

My friends were trying their best to be supportive but the truth was I only saw them at school these days. I would be busy doing other things like baby classes and scans. And Elena was off with the brothers and Bonnie was getting more and more into her witch craft. Life seemed to be going in all kinds of different directions for all of us.

"So have you decided what kind of plan your going for on the due day?"

"That has to be the weirdest thing you've ever asked me"

Kol smirked.

"I'm going for natural child birth, I'm a vampire so I'm sure it wont hurt me so much"

"Well Rebekah has booked one of those spine drug thingys says she isn't going to feel a thing"

I laughed.

"So"

"So" Kol repeated.

"Do you know where he is?"

Kol knew who I meant, we hadn't ever discussed Klaus since he left and I woke up this morning after having a dream of him. It had got me thinking about him again after months of focusing on Tyler and my baby. Klaus had somehow landed up in my dreams again.

"Last time he spoke to me he was in New York"

I nodded.

"He's doing what he thinks is best for you, you get that right?"

"Of course. I mean come on Klaus and I could never have worked"

"Still?"

"Still...I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him"

"I'm sure he does"

"And I'm sure your telling me what I want to hear"

Kol smiled.

"Anyway, there is another reason I asked to speak to you today"

When we are hurt we can trick our minds into believing we can survive anything. But our hearts are harder to convince. We fool ourselves into thinking life can go back to normal, we fool ourselves into thinking that we are happy and we fool ourselves into thinking...

"Uh oh"

"No its nothing bad, its actually something wonderful"

"Ok"

"Tyler and I are getting married"

...we can live without our true loves.


	26. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty Six – Knowing Me, Knowing You**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Sometimes we have to put a stamp on things to let people know its your property. We have to let people know that there are specific things you just shouldn't touch. We learn it as young children, don't touch the cooker, don't play with knives, never talk to strangers and above all...

I was in the dress store getting my dress detailed for Miss Mystic Falls tonight. I had gained two extra pounds this week and so my dress was being let out. There were three women standing around me pinching and pulling at my dress in attempt to make it look good even with my massive bump sticking out. Carol Lockwood had hired newspaper photographers to come to the show tonight and she expected every girl to look her best. But of course with me being her future daughter in law I had to look extra special. I didn't care what people thought of me getting pregnant at my age. But I knew there were going to be a lot of stares when I showed up in this dress tonight.

As I stood there getting my dress fixed my eyes fixed up the mirror in front of me. I hadn't been able to look at myself in the mirror for a while now. Every time I caught my reflection I would shy away from it. I could no longer look at myself in the mirror. I was no longer the girl Klaus knew. I had become so numb and cold inside that I didn't even know myself anymore. I didn't know where the fun Caroline who was reckless and funny had gone. I think Klaus took her when he left. All I was now was the bride to be and the mother of Tyler's unborn child.

Where was the girl who went to the beach instead of school? The girl who ate pancakes at the Mickelson's house? I needed her back and I couldn't find her anymore. She was gone and I felt so lost without her. I no longer knew who I was. All I knew was I loved my baby, it kicked me so hard and I could its warmth and goodness.

**Rebekah Mickelson P.O.V**

I drummed my fingers against the table in front of me. Sitting on the table in front of me was supposed to be the best coffee in New York City. Clearly the citizens of New York City didn't have any taste. But apparently this was the place I was suppose to be. So until my other party arrived I would wait and drink this ridiculous tasting coffee. Good thing Elijah wasn't here he hadn't allowed me to drink coffee in months. One cup of coffee a day was fine but he apparently wasn't taking any chances. I cant even remember the last time I had eggs with my breakfast.

A gust of wind beside me made me turn my head over to the other side of the table. Sitting there with a big smirk on his face was my brother Nik.

"Hello Nik"

"Hello sweetheart"

"You look good"

"You look-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence" I threaten.

"Kol did say you were getting rather touchy"

"I bet he did"

"So you decided to come visit me"

"Only for today its Miss Mystic Falls tonight"

I didn't even thinking until I had blurted it out. Now we had to talk about the one thing I knew he didn't want too.

"How's Caroline?"

"She's good"

"Good"

I took a deep breath "She's actually one of the reasons I'm here today" I told him.

"Is that right?"

"I have some news for you and its pretty big"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but you should prepare for this"

"Ok, how big are we talking?"

"Something that could change your life" I told him.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I smiled to the crowd in front of the stage and gave them a wave before I settled myself on the stool in front of the piano. I was the last act on stage tonight because I was Miss Mystic Falls last year. Elena had already been on doing some juggling act and there was another girl named Karen who delivered a number one performance of I will always love you by Whitney Houston. But now it was my turn.

I had no idea what I was planning to sing until I met with Kol. Hearing that Klaus was doing alright helped me decide on my song choice. The song to me explained Klaus and I and I hoped that my heart would be in the performance. This was my way of saying goodbye to Klaus in my own way. The same goodbye I should have said by now.

I settled my fingers down on the keys and began to play.

"I heard that you're settled down. That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you" I sung

"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light"

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited. But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded. That for me it isn't over"

I took a deep breath and the crowd began to cheer as they got into the performance.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said,  
sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Rebekah and I stepped into the town centre quietly and we walked over to our brothers. Elijah spotted us first and walked over to us and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by his affection but hugged him back. We both sniggered when Kol pulled his arms around the both of us at the same time wanting to get in on the hug too.

"What are you doing here?" Kol whispered to me as somewhere in the distance a piano began playing.

"Our sister insisted return"

"For what?" Elijah asked as we all walked over to the corner of the room into the distance.

"Apparently I've got to stop a wedding" I smirked.

"You told him?"

"Of course I did"

As my brothers went on arguing with my sister about bringing me back to town to stop the wedding of Tyler and Caroline I focused my attention onto the stage. Behind the piano I could make out Caroline. She was singing a beautiful song and she looked like she was giving it her all. I hoped she would win tonight for delivering this performance alone. I knew she couldn't see me hidden away in the shadows like this. And thankfully she couldn't hear my siblings arguing about my return because the crowd was cheering for her so loudly.

"He shouldn't be here" Elijah hissed.

"Nice to know how much I was missed"

"He knows what I mean"

"But I don't" I shrugged.

"I was going to tell him" Rebekah argued.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"You've played with fire Rebekah and now its going to burn you" Kol snapped.

"Oh shut up you bitch"

"Enough" I told them both.

"Nicklaus maybe its best we leave"

"No not before I speak to Car-"

Sometimes we have to put a stamp on things to let people know its your property. We have to let people know that there are specific things you just shouldn't touch. We learn it as young children, don't touch the cooker, don't play with knives, never talk to strangers and above all...

In that moment as I returned my attention to the stage I found Caroline had finished her song. She was now standing in the middle of the stage giving the crowd a wave before she left. Although in the past it had been her beauty that captured me. Now it was the bump she had developed. Caroline was pregnant.

"Tyler Lockwood is a dead man" I hissed.

...don't touch things that don't belong to you.


	27. Klaus Needs Some Answers

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Klaus Needs Some Answers**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I jogged towards my house and remained jogging on the doorstep as I reached for my keys inside my pocket. In front of me the front door opened and a half asleep Kol opened the door for me before reaching down and picking up the newspaper beside the door. I passed by Kol and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen Rebekah was sitting at the table eating some cereal that smelt god awful to me.

"She made the front page" Kol announced as he came in behind me.

"Let me see" Rebekah encouraged as she walked over to us at the counter.

Kol opened the newspaper beside me as I began to pour myself a cup of coffee. On the newspaper was a picture of Caroline, one hand on her tiara and the other on her bump. The dress she was wearing was ugly and didn't suit her at all, it actually looked like she couldn't breathe in it. But she herself was still beautiful in my eyes, she would always be beautiful to me. Even now with her pregnant with Tyler Lockwood's child.

It would appear Caroline probably got herself pregnant a week or so after I had left town. Although she did look as big as Rebekah was, but Rebekah had been a few weeks pregnant before I had left town. But with everything Rebekah had been eating it was no wonder she was as big as she was.

"She looks happy"

"Caroline Forbes once again takes Miss Mystic Falls to a whole new level, the eighteen year old girl has taken on once again the role of the towns Miss Mystic. And soon will take on the role of motherhood, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood son of the late mayor Richard Lockwood will welcome their child into our town and will hopefully deliver us the next Miss Mystic Falls while there at it" Kol read out.

"Oh how lovely" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table leaving my siblings to read on.

"When asked about her new arrival Caroline commented, I am looking forward to becoming a mother although it was very unexpected, Tyler will be a wonderful father and we will do our best to give our baby the best life possible. Tyler Lockwood however having a match the following morning was unable to comment on his finance's victory"

"I would have been there" I mumbled into my cup.

"That dress looks ridiculous on her"

"I was with her during her final fitting trust me she hated that dress" Rebekah said.

"Then why did she wear it?" I called over to them.

"Why do you think? Tyler's mother wanted her to wear it. It wasn't even a maternity dress. I'm telling you she's going to do some serious damage if they keep dressing her up like that"

"Could it hurt the baby?" Kol asked as they both sat down at the table too.

"Probably not but it won't be comfortable for her. She needs comfort right now not tiaras"

"How far along are you?" I asked.

Rebekah turned to me "I'm eight months" she replied.

"And how far along is Caroline?"

"Why do you ask?" Kol asked.

"Rebekah?"

"Uh she's probably around seven"

"But she's the same size as you"

Rebekah shrugged "She's probably just eating too much" she told me.

"And you never thought to mention back in New York that Caroline was pregnant?"

"I never thought it would matter"

"You didn't think I would notice her stomach?"

"You still love her"

"No actually I did, until I saw her last night, my feelings of love have drifted to hate" I told them and got up heading for the kitchen door.

"Nik, don't do anything reckless" Rebekah called behind me.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and as I closed the door over caught a glimance of my brother Elijah down the hall. He was starring right back at me and he knew what I was about to do. I was finally going to get my revenge on Tyler Lockwood for everything he had did to me in the past. Breaking his sire bond to me, attempting to free my doppelganger, stealing the one girl who made me the real man I was meant to be all along and now getting her pregnant when I knew she was in love with me when I left.

When Caroline had left town to get her head straight I had waited for her to come back. And I'm gone and before you can even say rebound guy she's pregnant. And now nothing would ever be the same for me again. I would no longer have Caroline with her travelling the world together. Now I was back in town everything was going to change.

I hopped into a quick shower after my morning run. Then changed into my black jumper and trousers. As I put on my necklaces I looked over to the picture of Caroline and I together on my dresser. It was a picture of us lying together in her bed. Rule number one of a break up, take away every picture where she looks sexy, and you look happy. I would get rid of the picture when I came home along with the others.

I grabbed my phone car keys and coat and left my room. There was something I had to do and I couldn't hold off doing it a second longer. This was revenge time.

"Nicklaus" Elijah called to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I turned to him.

"I know you brother, I know what you plan to do today"

"Oh believe me you have no idea what I plan to do"

"You seek vengeance on Tyler Lockwood, I beg you to reconsider this"

"You have a weakness for people which I no longer share with you"

"And what of Caroline's unborn child?"

"What about it?"

"Will you rest peacefully in your bed at night should you take the life of Tyler?"

I took a step closer to him "I would have been twice the father to that child, I will have vengeance and you should know better than to stand in my way" I warned him.

I turned around and headed for the front door.

"Nicklaus do not do this" Elijah called.

"You will never forgive yourself"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I walked through the baby store checking out the latest prams on sale. I would have to pick something out soon I only had a month left until my due date. Behind me Tyler was texting away on his phone, I was rather upset since he had promised to take part in picking out the prams. But since I had a doctors appointment and missed his game I understood why he was now giving me the silent treatment. My feet were killing me and my back didn't feel much better either. I would kill for a foot massage and a hot bath right now.

Last night I had been up late getting my picture taken for the local newspapers. And then I had to attend the after party wearing that ridiculous dress which I later had to be cut out of because no one could get it off me or even pull down the zip. And even after I had got home I couldn't sleep, the baby seemed to want to play kick mum from the second I started my song last night until the early hours of this morning. He or she seemed to be excited about something. Probably thinking its going to escape my stomach pretty soon.

Behind me Tyler's phone began to ring. I turned to him and Tyler gave me a quick kiss before leaving the store to answer it. I sighed in sadness and went back to browsing for my baby. I didn't know the sex of the baby so it was difficult to pick a pram when half of them were blue and the other half were pink. I would have to get out of Mystic Falls for the day and try out one of those big baby stores outside of town. Get everything I needed before he or she arrived.

I turned to the store window and couldn't see Tyler outside anymore. I put down the pack of nappies in my hand and walked outside to find him. I looked down one street and then down to the other only to turn my head into someone. I took a step back and looked up into the eyes on the one man I never thought I would see again in my life.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus said before trapping his hand around my mouth and taking away the world around me.


	28. False Tongue

**Nine Months **

**Chapter Twenty Eight – False Tongue **

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

How can we tell what men will make great fathers? Are they the ones who remember their children's birthdays? Are they the one's who buy their daughters the biggest doll house and their son the best race track? Yes these are all ways to find out who is a great father. But the surest way is...

Klaus had put me into the passenger seat of his car and had locked us both inside while he drove. I didn't say a word for I was still in so much shock over him being back in town. Beside me Klaus sat and didn't say a word and I couldn't blame him. He had come back into town and had found me pregnant. I would have expected him to be angry or maybe stop contact with me all together. But to actually kidnap me when I was so heavily pregnant was extreme even for him. Klaus was clearly fuelled with rage and it made me wonder why his siblings hadn't confessed about my pregnancy already.

I wondered in these past few months if Klaus had thought of me as much as I thought of him. Every morning when I woke up and didn't find him next to me I felt this pain deep down inside. When he was here I still wasn't sure if I was falling for him or not. Until he left town and the pain that had washed over me, it told me everything I needed to know.

Klaus pulled his car into a forest outside of town and it looked familiar to me. Klaus cut the engine and opened up his door to get out. I did the same but in an attempt to run away. Klaus was by my side by the time I had set my first foot out of the door.

"Klaus" I pleaded as he hooked his hand around my arm and began dragging me.

"Don't you dare" Klaus warned.

"Please, for my child" I begged as he dragged me further and further into the woods.

"Don't even speak your voice is like razor wire to me, you are not the same woman I left behind"

"You got the left behind part right" I mumbled.

Klaus tighten his grip around my arm.

"Please" I repeated.

Klaus stopped in his track and stepped in front of me.

"Those are the same words pleaded from the same woman who's stomach I use to hold as she slept in my arms"

"You're angry I get that but please you can't drag me around like this"

"Then I should probably dump you somewhere"

Klaus began dragging me into the woods again.

I gasped seeing the familiar spot of the tomb coming up. I now knew where Klaus planned to 'dump me', he was going to trap me and my unborn baby inside the tomb. I would die and my baby would die.

"Please don't do this" I said and attempted to pull myself out of his tight grip.

Tears pierced my eyes as Klaus pulled me down the stone steps towards the entrance of the tomb door.

"Klaus please" I begged.

Klaus turned to me "You know its a shame you and I never spoke of children, or the family we would have, now its forever denied me" he hissed.

Klaus dragged me over to the tomb door.

"As I now deny Tyler of his"

"The child is yours" I shouted making Klaus stop cold.

The grip loosened enough for me to free myself, I took a deep breath and took a few steps back from Klaus as he followed my gaze. I walked over to the outside of the tomb and rested my back against the wall across from Klaus.

"You lie" Klaus whispered.

"Would my tongue make such false words? No it only speaks truth" I said and wiped away the tear that fallen down to my cheek.

"Monthly bloods passed when you came to my house that day" I told him.

Klaus stood staring at me in a state of shock.

"Does the memory linger? Of that day, of you and I"

"Yes" Klaus said as he walked across to me.

"But the rage of not trusting anyone fills me even more" Klaus said and placed his hand around my neck.

"Then see to it what you began, take my life and that of your child, and may Esther turn from you when she greets you in the afterlife"

Klaus dropped his hand from my neck and walked across to the other side of the room running his hands through his hair.

"And I suppose you've filled my family in on this?"

"Rebekah was there when I took the pregnancy test"

"And my brothers?"

"Kol drove me to my first ultra sound, Elijah paid for my medical care until I told my mum I was pregnant"

"So Rebekah knew all along"

"Why did you come back to town?" I asked as I slipped down the wall and sat down on the ground.

"Well I was an idiot sweetheart because I was put under the impression you were about to marry Tyler Lockwood"

"I am marrying Tyler" I took a deep breath "And he is going to raise the baby with me"

Klaus turned around to me then "You never told him about us" he said.

"No but I will"

Klaus sighed.

"Besides its not your problem now"

"Not my problem? Caroline I've got a son or daughter on the way"

I pulled myself up to my feet "Look Klaus you left, and you don't want to know" I said and headed for the stairs.

"Oh come here" Klaus said pulling me down off the step.

"There's nothing you can do about it now"

Klaus pulled me back down in front of him and it took everything in me not to look at his lips.

"You've gone behind my back, you lay this bomb shell on me and I'm suppose to piss off?"

I met his eyes.

"He or she is my flesh in blood, there are Mickelson, everything is different now"

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Caroline sat in the passenger seat of my car as I pulled up to the town square. The square was empty besides one person, on the other side stood Tyler waiting for the safe return of his girlfriend. I looked over at Caroline who was looking down at her bump.

"Eight months?" I asked.

"How did you know"

"Same as my sister" I replied.

"Yeah"

I sighed "You know I use to say love was a vampire greatest weakness, but now I believe that love is the hybrids greatest strength" I told her.

"For those of us who cling to part of our humanity anyway" I added.

"But its one of the things that Tyler does not have, today I called him informing him that I was taking you if he wouldn't kill himself" I admitted.

"You could you do that?"

I met Caroline's eyes "Yet he choose vengeance against me over your life" I told her.

I leaded over to Caroline and swept her hair behind her ear.

"He doesn't love you" I whispered to her.

I pulled away and opened up my car door. I didn't need to tell Caroline to stay inside she wouldn't move after what I had just told her.

I walked towards Tyler who stood on the other side of the square with his arms folded and his eyes fixed on mine.

"I knew you wouldn't touch her"

"And I know you're still being unfaithful"

Tyler shrugged "I don't care what you think, no one cares what you think anymore Klaus. Your time is up" he said.

"Oh make no mistake one day soon I will have your life"

"And yet you couldn't even kill a baby vampire?"

"I don't punish woman for their idiot boyfriends"

Tyler's smirk dropped.

"Caroline will be returned to you, and she will deliver you an air, but as you gaze into the childs eyes, I will forever be reflected there" I told him.

He was standing right in front of me and yet I couldn't bring myself to confess something that could in danger the life of Caroline...or my child.

"In memory of how I spared them both" I finished.

I took off from the town square allowing Caroline to return to the unloving arms of Tyler Lockwood for now anyway. But I had something else up my sleeve for them both. Tyler was more a fool then I thought if he thought I was done with him yet.

I walked up the pathway towards my house, the garden lights were light up as were the house lights. I unlocked the house door and stepped inside. I pushed my keys back inside my coat pocket as I headed into the sitting room. Sitting in front of the wide screen with a bowl of popcorn in his lap was Kol. He sensed my presence at the doorway and looked over to me.

"She's alive" I told him.

Kol smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"She didn't know what to do, she thought you were off living a better life without her, she asked me to keep my mouth shut"

"The first time you do it and you do it for her?"

Kol shrugged.

I turned around to head out.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

I paused and turned back around to him "The sex?" I repeated.

"Of the baby"

"Does Caroline know?"

"No"

"But you do?"

Kol shrugged "I compelled the nurse" he told me.

"So he or she is healthy and everything? No...uh fangs?"

"It's perfect"

I smirked "Then no, thats all I need to know for now anyway" I told him.

I left Kol to eat his popcorn and headed back into the lounge. I found Elijah walking down the staircase.

"Nicklaus"

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Our sister has terrible heartburn I'm going to find her some medicine"

I placed my hand on Elijah's shoulder "I know what you did for her, and I thank you" I told him.

"Sure" Elijah smiled.

I went upstairs and down the hallway to Rebekah's bedroom. The door was wide open and Rebekah was sitting on her bed reading.

"Boo" I said as I stepped inside.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Out" I replied and sat on the side of her bed.

How can we tell what men will make great fathers? Are they the ones who remember their children's birthdays? Are they the one's who buy their daughters the biggest doll house and their son the best race track? Yes these are all ways to find out who is a great father. But the surest way is...

Rebekah sighed "I feel awful, what's new with you?" she asked.

I smirked.

...they love their child even before they've even arrived.


	29. Good Morning Caroline

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Good Morning Caroline**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

It was around five thirty that morning when I finally decided to get up after a night of tossing and turning in my bed. It wasn't only the baby kicking me that kept me up. It was my mind running through everything that had happened to me today. I had confessed to Klaus that he was in fact the father of my baby and that I had been lying to everyone else about Tyler being the father. I thought I would never see Klaus again and growing up with my father not being in my life that much I understood what that did to a child. I didn't want my baby to grow up without a father. I wasn't a fool I knew Tyler wasn't really into being a father. But he was doing the right thing in his mind and I was so hormonal and upset that I had been agreeing to everything he said. Including agreeing to marrying him which was a bit too far even for me.

But Klaus was right about what he said to me yesterday. Now that he was back in town everything was going to be different. I knew Klaus no longer loved me, but from the second I confessed about the baby, he somehow changed. Like all a sudden there was this new light about him and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was finding out he was the father that had did it to him. Was I a complete fool to think that Klaus already loved our baby? And was I an even bigger fool for calling this baby 'ours'? There were so many things I had spinning around in my head it was no wonder I couldn't sleep.

Not wanting to wake up my mum by making myself some breakfast I decided to ignore my hunger and go for a walk instead. I found that when I took these walks the baby would seem to calm down, like my workout seemed to put him or her to sleep instead of me.

I pulled off my bed blankets and headed over to my wardrobe. I pulled off my navy zipper hanging on the wardrobe door and pulled that over my t-shirt and zipped it up. I then changed from my cute pink flower pj bottoms to a simple pair of grey stretchy bottoms. I stuffed my feet into some running shoes and grabbed my keys before leaving my bedroom. I snuck down the hallway and locked the front door behind me.

I tucked my hands inside my zipper pockets and headed for the town. It was a cold morning and there was a lot of fog. Normally if I was up this early and couldn't sleep I would go over to the Mickelsons house. Kol and I would get two beds made up on the couch sofas and watch television until we both fell asleep. But now that Klaus was back I didn't think I would be welcome there anytime soon. Klaus said it himself, I'm not the girl he left behind, I was different. And that was my biggest fear, that I would change so much that someday he might not recognise me.

When I reached the town square I sat down on one of the beaches and got myself comfortable. The grill would open soon and hopefully I could grab some breakfast before heading home. I shivered slightly in an attempt to increase my body temperature. That was the thing about being pregnant, your hot one moment then cold the next.

"We've got to stop meeting like this"

I looked up to find Klaus walking over to me. He was smart he had on a black coat, scarf and gloves.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" Klaus asked sitting down next to me.

"I was being kicked"

Klaus looked down at the bump "Does that happen a lot?" he asked me then met my eyes.

"Yeah he or she is pretty strong"

"Well they have a strong mother"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"You knew before I left?"

"I found out when I was at my fathers beach house"

"I shouldn't have did what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have put my hands on you"

"You were upset"

"No I was angry, I didn't expect you to ever change and you did"

"I didn't really have a choice"

"And if I had stayed?"

"I don't know what would have happened"

We both fell silent but I could feel Klaus's eyes on me the whole time.

"Isn't this the part where one of us is suppose to say we love each other all couples go through this lets give it another chance?"

I nodded "Probably, expect I don't think we can forgive each other for running, if we were suppose to be together then neither one of us would have run anyway" I told him.

"So what do we do now?"

"I have an ultra sound appointment this afternoon, and then tonight I'm going to tell Tyler"

"Your friends wont be happy about it"

"No one will be happy about it"

"Is there any chance that maybe I could, be there at this appointment?"

"You want to come to my ultrasound?"

"If that's alright?"

I smiled "Sure" I agreed.

"You need to start wearing more" Klaus said as he slipped his coat off his shoulders.

"Worried about me?"

"No" Klaus smirked and pulled his coat over my shoulders.

"Could have fooled me"

Klaus sniggered and tucked his scarf around my neck too.

"So we're going to this?"

"Well I'm sure we can be friends for his or her sake"

"Here we go"


	30. Welcome To My World

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty – Welcome To My World**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Men prepare for things differently from woman. Woman need to plan ahead and have things done ahead of time. But men they roll with the punches and get things done at their own pace. Yes men and woman work very differently...

I cut the engine to my car and looked out to the store I never thought I would be entering in a million years. I placed my keys into my coat pocket as I stepped out of my car and watched Elijah and Kol pull up next to me. Rebekah was now one week away from her due date and Caroline was three days passed hers. At the ultrasound they had told us that was to be expected. Now that everything was sorted out between Caroline and I and we had agreed to raise the baby together and not be together in that sense I had decided today was the day I would start to get myself prepared for fatherhood.

"Mothercare" Kol read the store sign as we all headed in together.

Elijah and I got a trolley each as Kol wondered into the store strangely excited about the idea of baby shopping. Kol was looking forward to being an Uncle which was a surprise to me. He usually thought about no one or nothing but himself it was a bit of a family trait. I think he was changing because we were all changing too. Elijah was even into today and wasn't going to let me leave without getting everything the baby needed A-Z.

Kol and Elijah went off to pick up a crib Rebekah had reserved to be picked up while I walked further into the store. I never learned how to look after a baby even in my human days. My father wouldn't even let me hold Rebekah when she was born. Back then the woman held and cared for the babies and men did everything else in life.

Without any of my siblings knowing I had been reading baby books at night in bed. Elijah left them lying around the study and so I would read when everyone else was out having a good time. I had actually given up my nightlife for a book called 'What to expect when your expecting' And now I had read it I was prepared for almost everything.

I picked up a few packages of nappies when I saw a very pregnant woman trying to reach the top shelve for a car seat box. I placed the packages into the trolley and walked over to her, my stupid humanity told me to help her while my hybrid was locked away in its cage. I reached up for the box and brought it down for her.

"Thank you. My husband must be lost somewhere" she said as I handed her the box.

"No problem"

"Your first?"

"My first?" I repeated.

"Is this your first baby your expecting?"

"Uh yeah how did you know?"

"Because you haven't got bags under your eyes"

I smirked "Yeah" I said and reached into my wallet and showed this total stranger a photograph I had kept inside.

"She's nine months?"

I nodded.

After Caroline's last ultrasound the nurse sensing our uneasiness around each other had made two copies of the photograph taken of the baby that day. Although Caroline didn't know about this. The nurse had given me it just before we left, and me being a big human these days had kept it hidden in my wallet ever since.

"Well good luck and thank you for helping me"

"Not a problem love"

The woman then looked over my shoulder and laughed.

"Well someone is excited" she said.

I turned around and found Kol walking around with the biggest teddy bear you've ever seen along with a thousand baby outfits hooked over his arm and a little white cotton hat on his head.

"Well he's going to be an Uncle he's very proud" I said and left the woman and walked over to Kol.

"Your not buying that bear"

"Its a good bear, I think I will call him Ian"

I rolled my eyes "Its too big" I said and began pushing the trolley again.

"Well this baby is going to be spoiled"

"Your picturing a little mini version of you running around our house then"

"Oh Nik where is your sense of fun?"

"Where's your brain?"

"Caroline would like the bear"

"Yes she probably would so why don't you call her and tell her you've bought her this bear thats the size of her bedroom. Don't forget to mention you've named him Ian too"

"Well if Caroline moved in with us she would have plenty of room for him"

"She doesn't want to move in"

"Have you asked her?"

"No"

"Then how do you know?"

"I'm not discussing this with you"

"Did I touch a nerve?"

"You touch many nerves but Caroline isn't up for discussion today. Today I need to get supplies for the baby and so far your not helping"

"Well what do you need?"

"Everything"

The truth was Caroline wasn't up for discussion because I missed her so much. I worried about her every flippin second of the day. I kept waking up at night thinking any second now she's going to go into labour. She wasn't with Tyler anymore and the wedding had all been cancelled. But the memory of seeing that engagement ring haunted me so much that it kept me from her. Kol would go and see her everyday and get updates about the baby. The girl who I use to hold as she slept now had cravings for gummy bears and hated the smell of leather. Thats all I knew about her now.

"So our sister is about to pop you'd think Caroline would have by now"

"True" I agreed and looked at the newborn outfit sets

"Are you going to be there?"

"Caroline and I haven't talked about that yet. I know Rebekah wants me there, Elijah is apparently driving her up the wall with all these breathing exercises"

Men prepare for things differently from woman. Woman need to plan ahead and have things done ahead of time. But men they roll with the punches and get things done at their own pace. Yes men and woman work very differently...

"She hasn't asked me to be there"

"Kol your a vampire who passes out at the sight of needles"

"Well you're a big wolf so ha"

I rolled my eyes.

"She'll want you to be there. She'll need you"

"She hasn't needed me so far" I argued.

"Keep telling yourself that Nik"

...until there comes a time where the plan just doesn't work and your left asking yourself the ultimate question. How can I plan a life without them in it?


	31. Breathe

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty One – Breathe! **

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I hissed as I woke up and wrapped my arm around my stomach feeling what felt like a rather painful kick. I sat up on the couch and rested my back against the headrest and sat perfectly still waiting for the pain to pass by. I had fallen asleep on the couch after my mum had left for the night shift. I wished she was here right now, because it sure wasn't feeling like a kick or anything. It was either false labour or very painful cramps. Poor Kol had been over yesterday and experienced the awful gas I had been having, poor guy had to open the window and let the room air out.

I took a deep breath and tried to bring myself up off the couch which was more difficult then sitting down if you could believe that. I looked over to the sitting room clock and found I was already running late to meet Kol. I was supposed to be over at the Mickelson house right now seeing the teddy bear Kol had bought the baby. That and in the fact Kol said Elijah was cooking chicken and I was having such a craving for chicken this week it was a wonder I hadn't start growing feathers.

I knew I shouldn't even be moving during this pain but I had made a promise to Kol. Besides all my baby books told me the same thing, until there was water running down my legs then I wasn't to worry. I knew it was false labour, my mum had been telling me all week long about how many hospital trips she and my dad had to make when she was pregnant with me. She was told almost eight times that wasn't in labour and sent back home. I was going to make a fool out of myself and show up at Mystic Falls General.

There was a knock at the front door then and I fought against the pain and wondered out into the hallway to get the door. Kol stood on the other side of it with a big smile on his face.

"I fell asleep" I confessed holding my arms up.

"I like your t-shirt" Kol commented.

I looked down to find my t-shirt had ketchup stains on it from my dinner. Kol stepped inside and walked me down to my bedroom. Kol was like my brother if that was possible to imagine. So when I felt his arms lift my t-shirt up over my head leaving me in my bra I wasn't at all self conscious about it. Kol had been so supportive of me since I confessed my pregnancy to him. Even now when I was trying to sit into my tank top he was helping me put it on because I was just so swollen and sore I just couldn't imagine it alone.

I would much rather it was Klaus helping me do all of this but he wasn't ready to forgive me for moving on when he left. He thought I was going to wait and I thought he was never coming back. I was so hormonal and wanted my baby to have a father I just went back to Tyler. Now I see what a big mistake that was and I will hate myself everyday for doing it. But Tyler and I had been over for a while and Klaus still hadn't spoken to me.

"Ok?" Kol asked as he helped me put on my white cardigan over my shoulders.

"Yip" I said turning around to him.

"You sure? Your cheeks are all fat and red"

"Did you just call a nine months pregnant girl fat?"

Kol titled his head to a side.

"Alright yeah I'm a little hot, I don't know I think its false labour"

"LABOUR!" Kol shouted.

"No Kol, calm down, I said false labour" I eased him.

Kol clutched his chest "Don't do that to me! I'm not Elijah I'm not prepared for all the drama stuff" he warned me.

My jaw dropped then as a rush of water spread down my thighs socking my bare feet and Kol's leather boots.

"Then your not going to like whats coming" I whispered.

**Rebekah Mickelson P.O.V**

"Oh my god it feels like I'm shitting a knife" I screeched as Elijah helped me to his car.

I had gone into labour while cooking some fabulous chicken that I had watched Elijah cook up all day long. I had only two bites before my new fabulous never been worn white silk Italian six inch heels were socked in some liquid I could not remember spilling. Elijah was like some sort of fire fighter he jumped as soon as my waters broke. It was insane how quickly he had us out of the door. I didn't even have time to change my shoes. I had the perfect outfit picked out for my arrival to the hospital and now I was going in my pink sweat suit with shoes that didn't even match it.

"Where's Nik?" I asked as Elijah helped me into the passenger seat.

"I've called him he's not answering"

"What about Kol?"

"You want me to call Kol?" Elijah asked puzzled by such a request.

"Get him to find Nik!" I told him.

Elijah tried calling Kol as we made our way down the driveway towards the street. Elijah had some special route to the hospital we'd be there soon enough. I would be filled with drugs and wouldn't have to feel that god awful pain ever again.

"He's not answering either"

"Where's Nik? I can't do this without him Elijah" I began to panic.

"I'll keep trying but do your breathing exercises"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"Breathe, breathe, breathe"

I rubbed Kol's back as he breathed in and out a paper bag trying to calm himself down after my water breaking. He had gone so pale it was a wonder he hadn't fainted on me. Kol was such a great guy but probably the last person in the world you wanted around you when you were in labour. Kol was sweet but completely wreck when it came to dealing with this stuff.

"Alright I think I'm alright" Kol said removing the bag finally.

"Ok so maybe now, we could try and get me to the hospital"

Kol covered his mouth then and began lunging forward ready to throw up whatever was inside his stomach. I began to hiss in pain as my labour was finally starting and not showing any signs of being false now.

"Ok, I'm going to go and get to the hospital. You make yourself a sandwich" I left Kol in the kitchen only to have him chase after me.

"No no wait, wait, I'm going to do this"

"Kol your too scared. Now move cause I really need to go"

"You need one of those hospital bag things"

"Yes my hospital bag I'm going to get it now"

"Where is it?"

"In my bedroom"

Kol ran down the hallway into my bedroom and I carried on towards the front door.

"I'm calling Nik" Kol called as he came up behind me.

"No don't bother him, I can do this myself"

I couldn't ask Klaus to help me through my labour. I had moved on and nearly got married. I couldn't just ask him to hold my hand while I screamed in pain for what hopefully wouldn't be too long.

"Caroline. Trust me on this one, he really wants to be there"

"No he doesn't and Kol please don't act like he cares for me still. I'm really in too much pain right now"

"He keeps your picture in his wallet"

"What?" I said and grabbed Kol's shoulders as my stomach began to tighten up again.

I breathed in and out nice and deep like I had been taught too. It actually did work to my surprise, I just thought it was something all the woman did in the movies but it actually took the edge off. Which I was very grateful for in that moment.

"He keeps your picture in his wallet, plus that ultrasound snap shot thing. He's built a nursery in his bedroom darling! He's got a little bed and everything set up, he bought twice as many toys as I did"

"Really? Cause it would be so cruel to joke"

Kol nodded.

I bit my lower lip and Kol smiled in encouragement.

"Ok call him" I agreed.


	32. You're The Best

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Two – You're The Best **

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I entered the maternity ward of Mystic Falls General carrying my hospital bag in one hand and holding my big pregnant bump with the other. Kol had managed to get me to the hospital as shocking as that is too believe. He was rather sweet and ran every red light on the way here, got flashed by two speed cameras too. He would probably remember that at some point after all the drama had settled. But for some reason right now Kol just needed to run. Kol had got out of the car and ran into the hospital completely forgetting I was still in the passenger seat. So here I was all alone and heading to reception where the nurses where attempting to calm down Kol who was yelling at them to get me a wheelchair.

"I take it you are Caroline?" the only nurse remaining calm asked me as I approached them.

"Yes we called from the car" I said.

"We've been expecting you"

"Then why aren't you prepared darling?" Kol asked.

"Sorry sir but we're a bit busy tonight your our second expecting mother in the last twenty minutes"

"Unprepared" Kol muttered.

"Can I have your full name before we admit you please?"

"Yeah I'm Caroline Forbes"

"And will the father be joining you in the delivery room?" the nurse looked to Kol.

"I'm the uncle"

A hand brushed across mine in that second and I looked to my side to find Klaus standing beside me facing his fingers through mine.

"Yes the father will be joining her" Klaus said.

"Oh thank god" Kol said suddenly hugging Klaus from behind "I was so scared I was going to have to do this alone"

"You don't have to do that" I whispered to Klaus.

"Where else would I be?" Klaus smiled.

"Alright Caroline we'll get you admitted" I was helped into a wheelchair by one of the nurses.

Klaus took my hospital bag from my hand and hooked it onto his shoulder keeping our hands joined as I was pushed down the corridor.

"And you're the father? Can I get your name?" A nurse with a chart following us asked Klaus.

"Nicklaus Mickelson and please be sure to charge any medical care to my name this evening"

"Mickelson?" the nurse pushing my chair repeated.

"Thats the second name of the girl we just admitted"

"Rebekah?" Kol and Klaus said in sync.

"Thats their little sister, where is she?" I asked.

"She's right across the hall from your room, do the uncles want to point their heads in while we get Caroline into her gown"

"No" Klaus said.

I squeezed his hand making him look down at me.

"She would want to see you" I encouraged him.

Klaus and Kol left me to get changed into my hospital gown with some help from the nurses. It didn't take too long and the nurse in charge of my car had even taken my trousers for me to wash them after my waters breaking. Since my labour wasn't in its active stage yet I sat on my bed for a while before I laid back and closed my eyes.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

"So how are you doing?" I asked and got nothing back in a reply but a growl.

"How about you Kol?" I turned to Kol would had helped himself to Rebekah's gas.

Elijah and I breathed out at the same time as Rebekah finally let go of our hands. I looked down at my hand and wasn't surprised to find nail marks starting to heal themselves.

"The stupid nurse thinks I'll be in labour for at least a few more hours, I'd push it out right now if they'd let me"

"Listen to the doctor sister, she means well" Elijah told her padding her head with a wash cloth.

"Who would have thought Caroline and I would go into labour on the same night"

"Cousins wanting to be together I suppose" I shrugged.

"Does anyone else hear a whistling" Kol asked looking up at the ceiling.

I reached over and took the gas air away from him. The last thing I needed right now at this moment in time was my little brother running around as high as a kite. My sister was in labour and my ex girlfriend was across the hallway getting set up for her labour too.

"How are you?" I asked Rebekah when Elijah took Kol out of the room to walk off the gas.

"Fantastic" Rebekah smirked.

"You're very brave" Rebekah met my eyes "I don't think we've ever told you that before" I said.

Rebekah smiled and then grabbed my hand again.

"Breathe"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"You're doing so wonderful, really your doing great" Nurse Harrison said.

I looked over to her and Kol seeing the oxygen mask she had put on Kol to help him breath after he walked in on me being examined by the nurse. Elijah had been a gentlemen and shut the door but Kol had hit the ground instead.

I hissed in pain and felt a hand touch against mine. I looked to my other side and found Klaus had entered. I looked up at him and he breathed in and out slowly and I nodded copying him exactly. I hissed once more feeling it even worse now and squeezed his hand.

"Would you like some pain medication?" Nurse Harrison asked.

"That would be great" Kol told her.

"She meant Caroline and yes she would"

"No she would not" I said placing my hand down on my bump "I'm doing this naturally" I told him.

"Caroline I know your a first time mother and you feel like you can handle this"

"I can handle this" I told Nurse Harrison.

"Having twins is a lot harder than it may seem"

"Twins?" Klaus and I said in sync.

Kol slipped off the bed next to me and went crashing down to the floor.


	33. Ten Years Later

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Three – Ten Years Later**

**Emma Forbes P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open slowly as I began to wake up from a peaceful sleep. A night full of dreaming about horses and empty fields for me to play with them in. A dream I hoped someday would come true. I prayed for a time when I no longer lived in Mystic Falls and didn't have this town around me all the time. I wanted to live out in the middle of nowhere where I couldn't be waved hello to by the milkman or the Mayor. I just wanted a life outside of Mystic Falls and hopefully the talent show would do that for me.

The Mayor had entered my school into a young talent show for children who wanted to show their talent off all around America. And finally I had got up the courage to show everyone my talent. My talent was singing and everyone who had heard me said I had a gift. My mum had given me this gift, she was Miss Mystic Falls when she was younger. I think deep down she wanted me to be someday too. I didn't have the courage to tell her that it wasn't my dream. My dream was something I hadn't shared with anyone.

I threw back my bed blankets and clicked off my alarm clock before it started to beep. I hated my alarm clock it was my daily reminder it was time for school. I hated school and wished I could be home schooled. I was popular in school which I hated, every girl dressed like me and wanted to be me. I didn't understand them, they were very complicated. They would be cheerleaders someday and date jocks, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted crazy adventures and comfortable clothes. Not mini skirts and parties to celebrate boys running up and down a field for ninety minutes.

I walked out of my bedroom and across into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the sink. I stood up onto the small stool so I could see the mirror. Everyone said I looked like my mother but my Uncle said I was my mother all over until it came to my eyes. I had my fathers eyes, big blue eyes that I happen to adore. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and hands before exiting the bathroom.

"Good morning cutie pie" My mum came up behind me and kissed my head.

"Morning"

I watched her walk around me and into the sitting room. She had a meeting this morning with the founders council. My mum was the head of the council now and had been for ten years. She practically ran this town when the Major was out of town on business. Her being on the council was probably another reason I never had the courage to tell my mum just how much I hated this town. She worked so hard to keep it safe and beautiful. How could I tell her that this life isn't what I wanted? Even at ten years old I knew what I wanted in life. Sure it was strange and probably the last thing you would expect from a ten year old. But I knew what I wanted, and it wasn't Mystic Falls.

I walked into the kitchen and saw two big bare man feet standing behind the fridge door. I smiled seeing the familiar feet and headed towards the fridge.

"Good morning"

The fridge door closed and my Uncle Kol came into view.

"Good morning Darling, how about I fix you some breakfast?"

I smiled.

**Gabrielle Mickelson P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes as I walked up to my bedroom window. I pulled back the curtains and looked up at the Texas morning sunshine. I groaned hearing my alarm clock going off on my nightstand behind me. I walked over to it and tossed it across the room making it crack against the wood floor.

"Just because its now broken doesn't mean you don't have to get up" my dad called from downstairs.

I don't understand how he can tell its my alarm clock from all the way downstairs. He must have just figured I wanted to sleep in I guess. I yawned as I left my bedroom and headed for the staircase. I reached the bottom step and stopped when the front door opened across the room from me.

My uncle Elijah stepped inside carrying a newspaper under his hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning Gabrielle"

"Gabby" I corrected him.

Elijah smiled "Your father choose Gabrielle and I think you should respect that" he told me.

"Gabby come on breakfast is ready" my dad called from the kitchen.

Elijah's smile dropped and I smiled at the sight.

"Don't be smug its not attractive in a lady"

I stuck my tongue out at him making Elijah laugh.

Elijah held out his hand for mine and I took it walking down the hall into the kitchen with him.

"Morning daddy" I hopped up onto the kitchen counter top next to him.

"Nicklaus we really must talk about the land next to ours today. I think it would be a smart move to purchase it"

"I'll take it under advisement Elijah but I'm not buying anything until I've seen it myself"

My dad handed me my breakfast plate. A stack of pancakes with strawberries making it look like a sun around it and a smiley face of blueberries on top of them.

"Morning baby" my dad kissed my forehead.

"And we really must take Gabrielle to the hairdressers this week her hair is far too long"

"I like my hair"

"I like it too" my dad agreed as he poured me some orange juice.

"She needs it done for the talent show at school"

"I don't want a haircut"

"Maybe a little off it wouldn't hurt but not much"

"I like my hair its nice huh? Just like my mums?"

My dad smiled then when I knew he didn't want too. I could even feel Uncle Elijah looking over at us then at that moment. I brought up my mum so rarely in conversations because this had always been my reaction to it when I did.

"Yes just like hers. Elijah the property we should see it today"

And just like that my dad left me to finish my breakfast. My mum wasn't something my father had ever sat down and really spoken to me about. He did answer questions I had about her when I was little but now he didn't seem to want to talk about her at all. I think he missed her, although I couldn't tell because I didn't know her and didn't know if she was someone you would miss.

All I knew was she and my dad had fallen in love and after they broke up my dad took me to Texas with him. I don't know where my mum lives now. I don't have any form of contact with her. I wish I did, I knew I had her hair and her eyes. All I had was a picture of her that I kept on my laptop. It was one of her when she was a cheerleader in school. She's standing next to some other girl with brown hair who I think is way too skinny.

I decided to start eating now before my breakfast got cold. After all the talent show started off today and if I got a place then I would be travelling around America before I knew it.

**Kol Mickelson P.O.V.**

I waved to Caroline and Emma as they pulled out of the driveway. My phone began to ring in my pocket after I closed over the door. I smiled seeing the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Hello brother" Elijah replied.

"How are things?"

"Everyone here is fine. What about you?"

"The girls are fine. I don't suppose he asked about us?"

"I'm sorry"

I sighed "You ever thought this would be our lives?" I asked.

"Two sisters hundreds of miles away from each other not knowing each other exist? Its something people write about but never actually think about how hard it is"

"Twins" I corrected him.

I shook my head "Emma is looking more like Nicklaus everyday" I told him.

"Gabrielle is turning into a beauty just like her mother"

I sighed "We're in Mystic Falls, you're all in Texas and Rebekah is off in Canada with little Matthew. The whole family is apart Elijah" I said.

"It can't be helped Kol"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean it has to suck none the less"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I opened up my laptop when I sat down at my desk, my morning appointed had been cancelled so I had time to catch up on my emails. I was picking Emma up from school in a few hours for a dentist appointment, if she got the all clear I had promised her some ice cream for a little treat. I smiled seeing my desktop picture of Emma smiling at me waving too.

Seeing her eyes in that moment I saw Klaus in her and I had to close my eyes. If I didn't close them then it would be all I would see when I picked her up today.

I sighed and finally opened my eyes and drummed my fingers against the desk surface. Catching up on emails sounded so pathetic in that moment I decided to do some online shopping instead. A few dresses caught my eye and I put them into my basket. Then I had to go hunting through my files for my password for this particular site. I kept losing things on this laptop, I never cleared anything out or deleted anything.

And then I came across something I thought I would never see again. I stopped everything that I was doing and clicked open the video file I had came across and then leaded back in my chair and began watching it.

On the screen came Klaus, he was standing in the hospital maternity ward in the nursery. Kol was filming that night after he finally woke up. He had been there for Rebekah and had witnessed baby Matthews birth. Klaus had been with me at the time but only because Rebekah told him too. Gabrielle was the first to come out, she came out and let everyone know just how powerful for lungs were. Then Emma came out and she did the exact same.

I smiled and began watching the footage Kol had filmed. He walked up to Klaus who was holding Emma and Gabrielle in his arms.

"_Are you going to introduce me?" _

_Klaus smiled "Kol, this is Emma and Gabrielle. My beautiful little girls. And Emma and Gabrielle, this is your Uncle Kol, now don't be frighten of him, he's not normally this pale, he's fainted twice and had gas and air" he said. _

"_I didn't pass out" Kol hissed. _

_Emma groaned then and Klaus gently hushed her rocking her in his arm. _

"_Proud father of two?" Elijah asked appearing behind Klaus then. _

_Elijah kissed both the girls and then gave Kol a look for shooting the camera so close to him. _

_The footage then stopped and jumped back on and now Kol was shooting outside my room at the hospital. The room was silent and all you could see was Klaus and me lying side by side in my hospital bed with two cribs on either side of us. _

I shut my laptop over then and closed my eyes. I missed my daughter so much it was like half my heart had been ripped from my chest. Klaus and I had decided together that we would both be better parents if we weren't together. Klaus couldnt forgive me for almost raising my child with Tyler knowing full well that it was his. Truth be told I couldn't forgive myself for that either.

My phone vibrated on my desk then and I reached over and picked it up.

_The judges of the talent show got Emma's video and loved it. She's in. We're heading for Texas! – Kol_

I smiled feeling so proud of my daughter in that moment. I just couldn't wait to tell her. Neither of us had been to Texas before, I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.


	34. Dreaming Of You

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Four – Dreaming of You**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stood at the doorway of Gabrielle's bedroom watching her asleep in her bed. Her blankets hugging her tiny little body keeping her warm. My bedroom was just across the hallway from hers and I would often find myself here every night before I settled down for bed too. Hearing Gabrielle talk about Caroline today had really shaken me up. I knew there would be a time when Gabrielle would want answers about her mother. I just didn't realize she would be asking me questions so soon.

Maybe tomorrow I would finally sit down with her and let her know about her mother. I would share the information that she craved for. Although I would never confess to Gabrielle the biggest secret of all, Gabrielle could not know she was a twin and had a sister. Caroline and I had both agreed the day we decided to go our separate ways that under no circumstances did we share with the girls this secret.

Leaving Emma and Caroline behind was one of the hardest decisions of my entire life. I was leaving behind the one person in this world I cared for most. Caroline was the reason I was a father today, and not just biology but mentally as well. If it wasn't for her showing me how to care for another human being without a hint of selfishness, then I wouldn't be the man I was today or the father. I was sure Gabrielle had a wonderful life, I had given her every luxury and care, yet something inside of me always knew she needed her mothers care.

I walked down the hallway into my office and over to my desk where I switched on the light. I dug my hand into my back pocket and retrieved my wallet. Inside was the usual credit cards and cash and of course a picture of my beautiful baby Gabrielle. Then tucked behind my car dealership card was a picture I found myself looking at every night before I slept. It was the first picture taken of my family together, Kol had taken it right after Caroline had woken up after giving birth to the girls. In the picture I am holding my daughter Emma and Caroline is holding Gabrielle. They're both wearing these tiny matching hats and Caroline and I are smiling in the picture.

I drummed my fingers against the desk and placed the picture down in front of me before retrieving my phone. I dialled the familiar number and held the phone to my ear as I awaited to hear the familiar voice.

"Hello"

"It's me" I replied.

"My darling brother, isn't it late in Texas?"

"Just past ten, I figured you'd want to know your niece has came first place in her talent show at school"

"Wonderful news. I wish I could report something pleasing about your nephew but Matthew is simply boyish and covered in dirt"

I smiled.

"He is a proper Mickelson I suppose"

"There will be some of his father in there too sister"

"I've yet to see his father in him, so far all I see is-"

"You?"

"Well I guess I am in there somewhere"

"He would have been honoured you called him Matthew"

"Yes I'm sure the compelled human would be simply honoured to know his compelled night with me lead to a son"

"I may not have liked him much but every boy needs a father in his life"

"And every girl needs a mother"

"Well you caught me there Rebekah"

"I'm sorry Nik, I just don't have that relationship with Matt that you had with Caroline. I don't want Matthew knowing about Matt"

It was the morning after Rebekah had given birth to Matthew that she had confessed to me the secret she had been carrying for nine months. There was a night where she and Caroline had gone out and gotten drunk, it was the night before Caroline had first had breakfast with me and my family. Rebekah was lonely and in need of comfort and so she compelled Matt's love. She needed comfort that night and in return she got the one thing that made her whole. She was given her son Matthew.

Rebekah was right Gabrielle did need her mother. But I didn't know how I would like that arrangement. Caroline was so full of love and kindness when I met her and she would do anything for her girls. I didn't know the life Caroline had now but I hoped it was everything she ever dreamed it would be.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I pulled myself up in bed and looked across the room to the window where the morning light was just starting to shine through. Klaus stood at the window looking out to the sky, I sat across the room watching him from afar wondering what he was thinking in that particular moment.

"Where is she Caroline?"

Klaus turned to face me "Where's our daughter?" he asked.

"She's safe, she's with me and she's safe"

Klaus walked towards me and sat down on the side of my bed. His eyes focusing on mine like he feared to leave them even for a second.

"My Caroline" Klaus whispered seductively.

"This is a dream"

"You miss me, that's why you dream about me. Isn't it sweetheart?"

"Emma needs a father"

"She has a father, I'm her father no matter where I am or where she is. My blood runs through her veins"

"Blood isn't everything. She needs someone who's going to protect her"

"That's your job"

"And I need someone to protect me"

Klaus's face harden as he starred at me, his eyes cold and full of hatred for me. He looked at me and the entire room turned dead and cold around me.

"You're going to lose everything"

I jumped up in my bed and gasped for air as I awoke from my nightmare. My bedroom light flicked on and Kol came in swinging a baseball bat around believing I was being attacked. When he saw there was no attacker Kol, who was dressed in black boxers and a stretched pj top looked over at me like I was a crazy woman.

"What happened this time?"

"Bad dream" I attempted to hide my fear but Kol had a sense for it.

Kol put the bat down on an arm chair across the room before climbing into bed with me. Kol adjusted the pillows up against the headrest before taking my hand in his.

"You remember the first week after Klaus left town?"

"That was probably the worst week of my life. I missed Gabrielle so much. It was as if she had ripped from my womb"

"You couldn't sleep because of your nightmares"

I nodded in agreement.

"I miss Gabrielle every single day. And lately I've been thinking about Klaus" I admitted.

Kol stiffed up beside me and I understood why he did. Kol had given up his life with his family to help me raise my daughter. And I knew that wasn't an easy choice for him to make. When Kol had first decided to stay with me, I thought maybe it was because he felt sorry for me. But part of me knew it was because he loved me like a sister and he loved his niece too.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked him.

Kol nodded.

"I don't want to know" I added quickly.

I couldn't know where they were, if I knew where my other baby was then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from finding her. Klaus agreed that he would leave Mystic Falls but stay in America until the girls were old enough. We had agreed that if it felt right then we would tell the girls when they turned eighteen. We would explain to them that we loved them enough to give each of them the best life possible. And although they weren't together, they would never truly be apart from each other.

"Emma needs a father Kol"

"That's a bit out of the blue darling"

"She needs a father and I've been fooling myself into thinking that I was enough for her"

I faced Kol "Klaus stopped loving me before the girls were born. He couldn't forgive me for keeping my pregnancy a secret and I can't blame him. I need something in my life now, I need to move on with my life and I think it will start in Texas. I believe in my heart my new life is waiting there" I confessed.

Kol smiled "You know I think you're right darling. I think Texas is exactly what you need" he said.

**Emma Forbes P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open to the sight of my Uncle Kol running past my bedroom door holding a baseball bat. I stayed perfectly still and tighten my grip on my bed blanket using it as my shield. I paused when I heard voices coming from my mum's bedroom. I pushed myself up slowly in bed not wanting my mum or Uncle Kol to know I had woken up. I knew it was rude to listen into other peoples conversations but, listening just this once couldn't hurt. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened as they continued.

"_You remember the first week after Klaus left town?" _

Klaus? That's my dad's name! I shouldn't be listening to this. Mum doesn't like me asking about him.

"_That was probably the worst week of my life. I missed Gabrielle so much. It was as if she had ripped from my womb" _

Gabrielle? Who is Gabrielle? What is a womb?

"_You couldn't sleep because of your nightmares" _

"_Do you know where they are?"_

I pressed my ear even harder against the wall then. Only there was no reply to that question that I could hear of anyway.

"_Klaus stopped loving me before the girls were born"_

I pulled away from the wall then and stared blankly at it as I began to take in all this information. If I understood it right. Then my mum had been lying to me my whole life. And some where out there my dad knew where I was. And somewhere out there, I had a sister.

There had to be some explanation. I couldn't have a sister out there that I didn't know about. My mum kept stuff from me about my dad, but only because they two didn't get along. She wouldn't keep my sister away from me. Would she?

I turned my head and looked out to the hallway and watched the bedroom light from my mum's bedroom flick off. She was asleep now, my Uncle Kol must have been sleeping in her bedroom tonight.

I quietly walked over to my wardrobe where I picked up my jeans and jacket from inside and pulled them over my pj shorts and t-shirt. I was staying in a house full of people who kept things from me. I was running away from home and I wasn't coming back. I picked up my school bag and quietly took out the books, replacing them with my pocket money and two packets of cookies from my sweetie drawer that mum didn't know about.

I unclipped the lock on my bedroom window and slid outside as carefully and as quietly as I could.


	35. Caroline Calls Klaus

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Five – Caroline Calls Klaus**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

All around me people were talking loudly and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Everyone around me was so desperate to find my daughter Emma. There were no signs of forced entry to my house and so everyone knew that she had ran away from home. I could take the looks from the people around me, those judging looks on my skills as a parent. But I didn't care about what they thought about me. All I cared about was finding my little girl. She was out there somewhere trying to hide from me. I didn't know why she ran away but I did know that no one here had the skills to find her.

I walked out of the sitting room not caring everyone watching me as I left. I passed by Kol who was giving his statement to the officers in the hallway. He had been out looking for Emma all by himself since this morning. And even he couldn't find her. There was no choice in the matter and no longer any time for me to question what I was about to do. It was about me anymore, this was about finding Emma and bringing her home to where she belonged.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and walked over to my bed where I sat down and stared at the telephone on my nightstand. Kol knew I was going to have to make the phone call today and so he had left me the number tucked underneath the phone. There were so many reasons why I shouldn't make the phone call, but there was no time left to question my decision.

I picked up the phone which felt so heavy in my palm as I slowly dialled a number I never ever wanted to know. I held the phone up to my ear and I waited as the phone began to ring on the other side.

"Hello"

"It's me" I replied.

"Is something wrong?"

My eyes filled with tears and I covered my mouth with my shaking hand to stop myself from sobbing.

"Where's our daughter Caroline?" Klaus asked hearing my muffled sobs.

"I don't know" I replied as tears ran down my cheeks.

I sobbed "She ran away, Klaus you have to come. You have to come home right now" I pleaded.

Klaus was going to be so disappointed in me and I had truly given him reason to hate me now more than ever before. I had lost one of our babies and he was never going to trust me with her again. I wouldn't even be surprised if Klaus decided to fight me in court after all of this. He would try and take Emma away from me and after me losing her like this, I couldn't exactly blame him.

"I'm on the next flight" Klaus replied.

**Emma Forbes P.O.V**

No one would think to find me in this place. This house had been empty for like ten years. I was surprised no one had stolen everything inside considering how great everything looked. Whoever lived here before had plenty of money. This old mansion was just on the out skirts of town. Some family had lived here and moved away about nine or ten years ago. None of the other kids dared to come up here, it was supposed to be hunted. But I didn't believe in supernatural stuff so I figured I was safe.

I was just going to live here from now on. I wasn't going home and my mum could look for me all she wanted. No one would think to find me here. I had to walk for almost an hour last night to get here. Besides this house was cool and I didn't want to leave. I had already found some really cool black necklaces upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

This was going to be my new home now. And no one was going to stop me from doing what I wanted to do. Not my mum not Uncle Kol. Not anybody!

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stepped off the airplane and slid my sunglasses down my nose as I looked across the airport grounds where my brother Kol stood with his arms folded tightly against his chest. I walked down the plane steps behind some other passengers keeping my eyes locked on Kol the entire way. I headed towards him carrying my one and only bag on my shoulder. I didn't have time to pack and explain things to Gabrielle so I just packed a fresh pair of clothes and some money. I would pick up anything else I needed pick up some other clothes at my old clothes. I had left everything behind when I left town with Gabrielle and Elijah.

I slid my bag off my shoulder and not to the ground as I pulled my arms around Kol and pulled him into my embrace. Kol's arms wrapped tightly around me as I embraced him after ten years of being apart. Kol was a right piece of work at times but he was my little brother and I had missed him. I had locked him away in a coffin but he had forgiven me and we were brothers again. Always and forever.

"Where's-"

Kol paused when I shook my head.

"You didn't tell her?" Kol asked.

I sighed "Explain to an already upset ten year old that her father is leaving because her sister she didn't even know about is missing? No I didn't tell her. Elijah is taking her to visit Rebekah while I look for Emma" I explain.

"We can't keep them apart we were wrong to keep them apart"

"Let me just find Emma and we'll discuss everything later. Now where do you live?"

"We moved into Caroline's house after her mum got a new place"

"Right"

"Are we going there now?"

"No I cant-" I paused "I'm not ready to deal with-"

Kol sighed "She needs to see you Nik, she can't keep doing this by herself she's too scared" he said.

"Well truth be told brother Caroline's happiness isn't exactly my main concern these days"

"Then what is?"

"My daughters"

"Well then I suggest you start by talking to the woman who gave you those beautiful girls. We're going back to Caroline's and you're going to talk to each other"

"And what makes you so sure about this brother?"

"Because I lost Emma too" Kol chocked back his tears "You two need to be in the same room together because we've lost Emma. I need her too"

"Alright" I agreed.


	36. The Reunion

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Six – The Reunion**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I was so tired from answering question after question that I asked my mum to take the officers working the case out of my house. I couldn't take anymore questions when I knew Klaus was on his way to Mystic Falls. He was going to want answers and the police weren't the ones who were going to bring Emma back to me. Klaus was a hell of a tracker, I wasn't a baby vampire anymore but that didn't mean I had the skills that he has. Klaus was going to find Emma I was so sure of it. But he was going to be so angry with me too for losing her.

I had managed to pull myself together to go in for a shower. I even managed to wash my hair too and give it a curl before I got myself dressed into some clean clothes. Nothing special just a pair of blue skinny jeans, black uggs and a baby pink jumper. I hadn't been sleeping so I was freezing cold and needed some blood in my system. But I didn't want to eat all I wanted was to find my baby and bring her back home.

I began to wonder if these past ten years had changed Klaus. For all I knew he had gotten married and had more children now. I highly doubted that he was still single like me after so long apart. Klaus was a ladies man and everyone knew that. Just not me, because once upon a time I was the only girl in his life. And now there were two new girls and one of them was missing. Klaus wouldn't look any different, after all neither of us have the ability to age now. But he would seem different to me, the man coming to town is not the same man who left it ten years ago. Klaus was going to come back here and not be in love with me anymore.

I didn't know if I still felt anything for Klaus romantically. I had fooled myself into not thinking about him for so many years now. But in my heart I knew I would always love Klaus because he had given me Emma and Gabrielle. The two most important people in my life who I loved with all my heart and soul. Klaus would want things to go back to normal as quickly as possible. He would come here find Emma and go back to Texas before you could say welcome back.

I sprayed some jasmine perfume onto my wrists and around my neck before I added some eyeliner and lipstick to finish off my make up. I needed to focus on anything that wasn't about my daughter being missing. I heard keys in the door and instantly shot up to my feet knocking my chair to the ground behind me. I stepped over the top of it and hurried towards my bedroom door running out into the hallway.

Klaus stood on the other side of the hallway with a black luggage case at his feet. Even though it wasn't possible he seemed taller. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt on underneath it, a black leather belt around his waist with a Texas buckle. Klaus shut the door behind him before he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Hi" I said in an attempt to break the ice.

Klaus nodded and smiled slightly before I folded my arms against my chest uncomfortably.

"Kol told where I could find you"

"The police just left so if you want to look in her bedroom its fine" "Uh can I get you anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"No I've already had something. Where's her bedroom?"

"It's an old bedroom, it's just down the hall-"

"I remember, thank you" Klaus passed by me without meeting my eyes.

I stepped back and leaded my back against the hallway wall and slid down until I reached the ground. I listened to the sound of Klaus walking around Emma's bedroom. He was picking on her scent so it would be easier for him to track her when he went out looking for her.

"Kol didn't mention much about the night she went missing" Klaus finally came out from Emma's room and looked down at me sitting on the floor against the wall.

"She ran away, we didn't have a fight if that's what you're thinking. We were all set for her talent show, we were even heading for Texas"

"Talent show?"

"Yeah was going to sing, she had already gotten her placement in it and everything"

"The all around America Talent show?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Gabrielle"

"Her too?" I smiled.

Klaus nodded.

"So did you get her scent?" I asked pulling myself back up to my feet.

"I did and its strong so I'll find her"

"Ok. So when do we start-"

"I'm going out looking myself" Klaus interrupted me.

"What?" "No I have to help"

"I won't need your help. You've already done enough"

"I didn't lose her. She ran away"

"I never said you lost her Caroline. And I'm not going to argue with you. I'm not going to get into this"

"This isn't about us Klaus"

"I'm not gonna-" Klaus shook his head and walked past me.

"You really think I am that selfish that I even thought about us? This is about Emma. So could you please forget-"

"You almost kept me away from my children. You don't ever forget that" Klaus shouted at me.

I refused to meet his eyes.

"You were pregnant and you were going to raise my children with Tyler Lockwood. And you really expected me to forget that? Even more forgive you for it? Pretend it never happened? It's because of you and thinking of yourself that I am now only raising one of my children. There's a hole in my heart" Klaus picked up his luggage and slammed the door shut behind him.

**Emma Forbes P.O.V**

Whoever lived in this house before was an amazing artist. There was a room at the end of the downstairs hallway that was full of paintings. A few of them that actually looked a bit like my mum if I was honest. There were some pictures around the house that I had found. There was a blonde girl in them who had a ring on her finger just like my Uncle Kols. They must have bought them at the same place I figured. The girl must have lived here too because I found a girly room upstairs and had helped myself to a t-shirt which smelt like lavender and took away my bubblegum bodyspray. Now I smelt like someone else.

I was just about to head upstairs to find a room to sleep in tonight when I heard a car pull up outside the house. I quickly ran across the marble flooring and pulled back the lace curtains by the front door and looked inside to find a black jeep outside the house and the drivers door open. The door shut and a man in a black suit turned to look at the house. I quickly pulled back the curtain before I could see his face. I didn't recognise him which was weird because I knew everyone in town.

I quickly ran towards the staircase and headed up the stairs as quickly as I could. My legs had suddenly got to jelly at the idea of being caught inside the house without permission. Whoever this person was, if they found me in here I was going to have to go home to my mum. And that's not what I wanted. So I would have to find somewhere to hide. I hadn't even made it into a room yet when I heard the front door being unlocked. This house belonged to this person coming inside. I was officially dead meat if they found me inside.

I quietly stepped up to the door nearest to me and turned the door handle only to find the door crept as I pushed it open.

"Who's there?" called a voice from downstairs.

I squeezed my eyes together tightly and stayed perfectly still. Until I heard the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs and then I was off. I took off running down the hallway before he could find me.


	37. Hello Beautiful

**Nine Months **

**Chapter Thirty Seven – Hello Beautiful**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I could hear the sound of the beating heart behind the bathroom door and I knew someone had been living in my house while I was gone. They were clearly human whoever they were and had taste since they hadn't destroyed any of my art or sold it off. But they were an idiot none the less if they really thought they could live a house not made for them but for my family. I knew better than to try opening the door by the handle, even a human would be smart enough to lock the door behind them. I reached my leg up and kick it out into the door breaking the lock clean off and opening up the bathroom to me.

I stepped forward and step inside the bathroom when suddenly I was kicked hard and fast on my knee. I hissed and bent down in reflex only to have the person hit me in the forehead with what felt like a full bottle of shampoo. I went crashing down to the floor, my back in pain with the force of the wooden floor below. I shook my head trying to get my eyes to focus again to see my attacker. I couldn't make it out right away but I could hear them making their escape down the hall.

I pulled myself up off the ground and looked down the hallway to find my attacker. I knew who it was before I even saw their face, I would know that person and that scent anywhere. I lunged up to my feet slipping on the rug below my feet as I ran after her.

"Emma" I called out as she began to run down the stairs.

I was not about to lose my daughter just because she was at that point faster than I was. It was probably stupid and impulsive but instead of following after her on the stairs I jumped over the banister and landed perfectly on the marble floor below meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. Emma came crashing into me in hopes of pushing me out of the way so she could run.

"Stop it" I commanded as she wiggled in my arms.

"Get away from me" she said fighting against my hold on her.

She sounded like Caroline but from what I could see she looked just like me. Her eyes were so beautiful and her sweet scent hadn't changed from when she was a baby and last in my arms. People say its mothers who have the strongest bonds with their children but that's different when it comes to a father and his daughter. Because fathers know from the second those little eyes look up at you, that your only job from that second is to shelter and protect this little angel. Even when she wants nothing more than for you to let her go like mine did right now.

"No biting" I said as Emma began to fear and bite into my skin.

"Ok calm down" I said picking up swiftly up from the ground making her scream out in fear as she was placed up over my shoulder.

I carried her over to the grand piano by the stair case and sat her down on top of it. I placed both hands onto her arms and Emma finally stopped lashing out long enough to look me in the eye.

"Hello beautiful"

"Who are you?" Emma said attempting to shrug my hands from around her arms.

Emma shook her head at me when I remained silent and her eyes drifted down to around my neck. Emma's eyes tighten and she reached out towards me and I felt her fingers touching my neck picking up one of my necklaces.

I looked down to find my black locket had opened up during the struggle between us and Emma was now looking at the two small pictures I had kept locked inside. Gabrielle had never asked about the locket which I was always grateful for. Inside was a picture of Emma that Kol had sent me two years ago and on the other side was a picture of Caroline and myself.

"Why do you have that?" an even more scared Emma asked me then.

Emma's eyes drifted up towards mine, eyes which were once full of fear had turned to hate so quickly. Emma had fury in her eyes and she reminded me of the animal I once was.

"Are you Klaus?"

"Yes" I whispered.

Emma slid herself to the side of the piano and hopped down off of it.

"Emma" I called after her as she headed towards the bathroom door.

Before I could even attempt to reach her Emma had locked herself inside the bathroom. I attempted to get in and twisted and turned the door knob but knew it was foolish and was perfectly aware I could just kick the door down. But Emma wasn't Caroline and she would be scared out of her mind at such actions to be done twice. Especially now when she was aware of who I was. I knew I had to find Emma I just hadn't considered what would happen after I did.

"Emma" I knocked gently on the door.

"Leave me alone"

"Your mother has been looking for you. You need to come home with me now"

"Home? I don't have a home, I lived with a mum and Uncle who spent my entire life lying to me"

"It was your mothers and mine decision"

"So I grow up without my sister because you two hate each other?"

I pressed my back against the bathroom door and sighed.

"Your mum told you about Gabrielle?"

"No I heard her and my Uncle Kol talking. Is Uncle Kol really my mum's brother?"

"No darling he's my little brother" I confessed.

"Thanks for being honest with me" Emma said her voice sounding a little softer.

"What's my sister like?" Emma asked as I slipped down and sat down on the floor outside the bathroom door.

I smirked "Well she is a lot like you, she's very beautiful and smart" I said.

"How do you know I'm smart?"

"Well you managed to survive without your mother in this big house all alone"

"I guess"

"How did you know this place was empty?"

"Kids at school say its got ghosts, I figured if everyone in town is scared of it then no one is living in it and its for anyone to steal"

"So you thought you'd steal my house?"

"I didn't know who it belonged too. You've got a lot of fancy pictures"

"Thank you"

"Would be nicer to have more photos of your family up though. I mean the fancy pictures are nice but what do you really want to spend the rest of your life looking at?"

"That's very true" I agreed.

"Maybe make the place a bit more fun, get some board games and films"

I smiled in response.

"I'm not going home tonight"

I nodded "Alright then how about you and I make a little deal?" I asked.

"What kind of deal?" Emma asked now standing right on the other side of the door by the sounds of it.

"If you come out of the bathroom and you let me tell your mum where you are. I'll make sure you spend the night here"

"Maybe"

"I'll order us a film"

"You're going to stay?" Emma asked sounding rather excited over the idea.

"Sure I'll stay. I mean if thats alright with the new owner of course?"

The door lock clicked then and I got up off the floor and turned around to watch Emma opening up the bathroom door.

"Deal" she agreed.

**Kol Mickelson P.O.V**

"She was in our old house? God shes good"

"I agree"

"Caroline's asleep I'll tell her about your little deal but I don't know if she'll be happy about it"

"Just tell her its the right thing to do and considering I managed to find our daughter in under an hour that she should let me spend a few hours with her at least"

I rolled my eyes, Caroline and Klaus not getting along was just nuts. We all knew how much they loved each other.

"So how was your little reunion?"

"Well she hit me with a bottle of shampoo and kicked me, it couldn't have been worse I suppose"

"And your sure you don't want me to come by?"

"I've raised one daughter alone I'm pretty positive I can handle looking after the other for a few hours"

"Ok"

Klaus went quite then and I understood why.

"She took your breath away didn't she?"

"Just like her mother did"


	38. The Unwanted Return

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Eight - The Unwanted Return**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

Family. A word that has a lot of different meaning to people. Some choose it as a weapon against their enemies. While others use it as a way of coping with difficult circumstances. And then there are the rare few whom believe family is the one thing that makes us who we are today.

I am the first hybrid in exsitance and probably the last one of my kind these days. But is that what I want to leave as my legacy? For the longest time its what I wanted most in this life. To be known for my army and my power over everyone else. That was what I desired above all things in life, including my own family and my own heart. Roads lead me many different ways but my mission was always my army and nothing more. Everything else would fade with time for none held power to my mission in life.

Until twelve years ago when everything changed and my mission became second best. Caroline Forbes the most beautiful girl I had ever known in this life or any other showed up and my life changed forever. She captured me with her beauty and her ability to change things in me I thought to be dead. For the first time in centuries I was alive inside. I could feel and express things I thought lost to me.

The hybird inside of me wanted to make her into my mate but the human still left in me didn't want to change a hair on her head. Caroline would soon become the love of my life, the one person who could stop my heart with a single smile. The girl I loved to this day more than the air I breathe.

Caroline Forbes whom was now the mother of my two daughters Emma Forbes and Gabrielle Mickelson. Caroline had given me my legacy by becoming pregnant and keeping our children. She didn't have to keep them, she knew from the begining that I was the father and not her current love Tyler Lockwood.

She had chosen to keep our children knowing full well that my blood ran through both their veins. The same girl who had once punched me in the face and told me I was disgusting was the same girl who spent nine months shielding my babies from any enemy that crossed her path.

Now more than ever I loved Caroline Forbes with every breath I took. I had been gone from her life for ten years, living in Texas raising our daughter Gabrielle while thinking about her every second of every day. Raising Gabrielle had helped as a distraction to me to keep me away and keep me from returning to my home Mystic Falls.

There were many times throughout the years when I longed to see Caroline and our other daughter Emma. My only word on either of them came from my brother Elijah whom spoke to our younger brother Kol almost everyday to see how they were both doing. Though Elijahs words of their lives cut me like a knife at times knowing I could have shared in such precious moments. Knowing my other baby and my love were safe made me feel as human as was possible these days.

I used the spoon on the kitchen counter top beside me to move the scrambled eggs around in the frying pan in front of me. I hadn't used the cooker in years but found it was like riding a bike. I was back in my old house in Mystic Falls awaiting for arrival of Caroline and Kol while I cooked Emma some breakfast.

"She looks like my mum"

I turned from the cooker in front of me over to Emma who had fished my iphone from my coat pocket and was now looking at the screen with wonder in her eyes. I guessed she had found my pictures and was taking her first look at her sister.

"Yes she does" I agreed

"Where is she?"

"She is with Elijah"

"Who?"

I smiled "Your other Uncle, hes with her visiting Rebekah" I informed

"Who?"

"Rebekah is your Aunt"

"Anything else?"

"She has a son also, his name is Matthew he's ten years old"

"Anyhting else?"

"No that's all for now"

"And here was me thinking there was more drama just around the corner"

I laughed

"What?"

"Nothing, you just sound a lot like your mum"

"I do?"

"You don't think so?" I asked as I made the final touches to Emma's breakfast

"No I really don't"

I walked over to Emma and placed her breakfast down in front of her "Well you do" I said

I walked back over to the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice that I had picked up when I had quickly drove into town this morning. I hadn't lived here in ten years so any and all food we had in here had gone bad. I had gotten a newspaper, juice and breakfast foods and returned home.

I poured Emma out a glass of orange juice.

"So when are my mum and Kol going to get here?"

"They should be here soon enough" I placed the juice down next to her plate

"Are you going to tell my sister about me?"

"I hadn't thought if I'm honest. How would you feel if I did?"

"I don't know" Emma shrugged

"Well how about you think about it and you let me know"

Emma nodded and continued eating.

I began to tidy away all the pots and pans I had used for breakfast and looked back over at Emma over my shoulder every few minutes.

"Sweetheart"

"Get your own I aint sharing"

I smiled "No I'm not asking for food" I said

"Then what is it?"

"I was just wondering if your mum had any close friends"

"She has lots of friends on her facebook"

I clenched my teeth together feeling like I would never forgive myself for asking such questions of my own daughter.

"I meant boyfriends"

"Oh...nope none"

"Seriously?"

Emma laughed "Now you're the one sounding like my mum" she giggled

"No boyfriends?"

"Nope"

"How interesting"

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Kol was in town picking up some food for breakfast since we hadn't been shopping since Emma had gone missing and we were both straving when we woke up. I had spent the past hour trying to decide what to wear while I watched the clock ticking away. I was going to be seeing my daughter and Klaus within the next hour and because I had promised to wait until after ten I was now going nuts because I couldn't decide what to wear.

I settled on a white strap top blue skinny jeans and a long cream knitted caridgan. I heard the doorbell ring and I rolled my eyes knowing Kol had forgotten to lift his house keys yet again.

I walked up to the door and pulled it open expecting to find Kol and a lot of shopping bags. But was shocked when I found someone else instead.

"Tyler" I whispered


	39. I Want My Child

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Thirty Nine - I Want My Child**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Tyler sat down in front of me on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. He hadn't aged a day but he did dress differently. He had replaced his normal t-shirt for a navy shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes seemed different though like the years had changed them. I didn't know why he was here but his eyes told me something was coming. I just didn't know if I wanted to know what exactly.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this"

"I was heading out"

"I'm sorry I wont take up much of your time"

"What are you doing here?" I asked wanting him to cut to the chase and explain himself

"I wanted to see you. I was putting flowers on my mum's grave and I wanted to drop by afterwards"

"Tyler the last time I saw you. It was almost eleven years ago and you were with Hayden. We're not friends anymore"

"Caroline. I know how much I hurt you"

"If you really knew how much then you wouldn't have the nerve to show up at my house"

"Caroline I came here to tell you something and its important"

"After you tell me, you have to leave because I have things to do"

Tyler ran his hand down his face and stared down at the floor as he clasped his hands together on his knees.

"Two weeks ago, there was a fire at Jeremy's apartment building in New York"

Tyler's eyes met mine and I knew the words coming yet didn't have the time to mentally prepare myself for the pain they were about to enflicked upon me.

"They found him in his bed. They said he wouldn't have felt a thing and if he had it would have been too late. It would have been quick"

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the sitting room window and pulled the window up and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The room felt like it was spinning all of a sudden and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry fearing to show the tinest bit of weakness around Tyler.

"Was there a ceremony?" I asked

"Elena and Stefan had a private ceremony for him. I only got the news a week ago"

"Elena and Stefan are still alive then"

"You don't talk to them?"

"No I don't, not spoken or heard from either of them in almost eleven years"

"They live in New Jersey, Elena is writing in some fashion magazine and Stefan has been working at the docks"

"I didn't ask"

"I just thought that you might want to know how they are doing"

"Well I don't. Not after everything"

Tyler stood up behind me as I closed the window down. I could feel his eyes on me and it burned me.

"I shouldn't have come. I just thought you would want to know about him"

"Now I know. I'm sorry but you said you would leave"

"And I'm going too. I just-"

"Just what?" I turned around and finally faced him

"I just wondered if you-"

"What Tyler?" I shrugged

"I was just wondering what you had"

"What I had?"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

My spine went cold then when I realized Tyler still believed Emma to be his daughter. He didn't even know I was pregnant with twins or that he wasn't even the father. I looked into his eyes and knew the dangers in telling him that my children were in fact Klaus's babies and not his.

Tyler hated Klaus because of their history together and if he knew Klaus had been the one to get me pregnant then he would go after Klaus. Or even do something for me for knowing Klaus was the father and for me keeping the babies. I knew the whole time I was pregnant that Tyler wasn't the father. I felt the power of my babies and I felt two powerful Mickelsons inside of me.

"My child is none of your business"

"Our child Caroline, now I'm not going to get into some sort of fight with you. But I have rights to see my child"

"You gave up your right when you cheated on me"

"Caroline I've already saw a lawyer and he has ensured me I have a strong case against you"

"You have no case against me. Now get out of my house"

"Mum?"

The sound of my daughters voice made my material instinct scream out aloud and the room suddenly went into slow motion as Tyler turned and found Emma standing behind him.

"Oh my god" Tyler whispered as he took his first look at Emma

"Emma go into your bedroom"

"But-"

"Now" I bossed

Emma kept her eyes on Tyler as he did with her as she slowly backed out of the room. Tyler seeing her leaving took a step forward and was suddenly blocked from stepping an inch closer to Emma when Klaus suddenly appeared right in front of him blocking his path to her.

"Stay away from my daughter" Klaus pushed Tyler down into the coffee table in front of me.

I watched Klaus scooping his hands under Emma's arms and picking her up into his arms. Emma to my surpise wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and buried her head into his shoulder. I had never saw her with Klaus before or saw her having so much trust in anyone but me.

Klaus kept his eyes on Tyler as he lay still on the now broken coffee table.

"Alright I got bacon" Kol walked into the sitting room then and stopped cold seeing all of us together.

**Elena Gilbert P.O.V**

_Dear Diary,_

_I just booked my flight back to Mystic Falls! I cant wait to go back home and finally meet my child. I know at the start I didn't want to believe it but its true. God has blessed me with a child. Just because the timing wasn't right and my body wasn't ready I couldn't carry the baby but because Caroline had been a vampire longer than me God choose her to carry my baby for me. _

_Now that Jeremy is dead there is no reason for me to stick around New York. I'm heading back home and I am going to go straight to Caroline's house and take my child from her. Maybe I will have to kill her first before I take the baby. Maybe that is what God wants me to do. Kill Caroline and then pick my child up into my arms and disappear forever. Stefan doesn't want a child thats why I didn't tell him about my visions. _

_God appeared to me and blessed me. So I've been draining humans for two weeks straight now to be at my strongest for when I have to face Caroline and anyone else keeping me from my child. _

_But what no one knows is that I am going to do something else while I am in town. I wont even tell you diary. But lets just say...its going to be a big surprise!_


	40. Caroline Means Business

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Fourty - Caroline Means Business**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I gently kissed Emma on the cheek before pulling her bed blanket around her shoulders tucking her under her warm blanket. I dimmed the pink fairy lights surronding her bed headboard and blow her another kiss before leaving her to sleep alone in her bedroom. I closed the door behind me and found Kol standing on the other side of the hallway. He was wearing his coat and spinning his car keys in his hand back and forth.

After Klaus threw Tyler out of the house this afternoon I had called a locksmith to change the lock on my house door and windows. There was no way I was going to make this easy for Tyler. He was going to seek revenge on Klaus and my family for my betrayal against him. And there was no way I was going to let him anywhere near my baby.

Elijah had been informed of Tyler's return to Mystic Falls and fearing for his family he was now bringing Gabrielle, Rebekah and Matthew with him on his flight tonight to Mystic Falls. Kol was all set to pick them up at the airport. While he was away it was going to give Klaus and I a chance to talk and prepare my house for our new guests.

Klaus had wanted to be the one to tell Gabrielle about the family secret but because she was refusing to get on the plane until her Uncle Elijah told her what was happening Klaus agreed that Elijah should be the one to tell her. Elijah was like Kol after all and had chosen to be there to help raise his niece.

I didn't know why Tyler had chosen now to come back and it frighten me. I had spent the past ten years unprepared for this and now he was here I didn't know what to do.

Kol stepped towards me placing his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me towards him. He planted a kiss on my forehead making me smile. Kol was my best friend and had been for almost ten years now. In moments like this he felt like my brother and I hoped he knew just how much I loved him.

I watched Kol leave and lock the door behind him before I returned to the sitting room to find Klaus. He was standing beside one of the couches where a bed had been prepared along with several others around the sitting room. Klaus had his back to me and I took in a sharp breath when I saw his shirtless back for the first time in a long time.

"Emma asleep?" Klaus asked awakening me

"Yes I just tucked her in"

Klaus picked up the white v-neck cotton t-shirt on the back of the couch and pulled it on over him before turning around to finally face me.

"How long was Tyler here before I arrived?"

"Uh a few minutes, he wanted me to know that Jeremy died in a fire"

"Jeremy Gilbert?" Klaus questioned

I nodded in responce

"Did he say anything else?"

I folded my arms against my chest "Before when we were together I never told Tyler that you were the father. He left Mystic Falls still thinking he was the father" I informed

"And now?"

"He believed Emma was his daughter until you told him otherwise"

"She is my daughter I was going to have him thinking otherwise. My blood runs through her veins and Tyler Lockwood will never ever get close enough to breath the same air as her"

"Do you-" I paused "Do you have any pictures?" I asked

Klaus looked across the room at me for a few moments before reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieiving his iphone. While walking towards me Klaus tapped the screen of it a few times and then came to my side and held the phone out in front of us.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as the tears filled up in my eyes with happiness. Gabrielle was so beautiful. She was just like Emma but different in her own way. She had my nose and my chin. But she had Klaus's smile. In the picture Klaus flicked through she looked so happy in each of them. There was a picture of her and Elijah both wearing suit jackets and giggling, there was one of her sitting on a tire swing and my favourite of them all was the one of her and Klaus hugging each other with the sunset behind them far off in the distance.

"She's just so beautiful" I sobbed quitely.

"I don't know how she will feel about all of this but I do know I want Emma in my life Caroline"

"We have to put this conversation on hold until we know Tyler isn't going to be a problem for us"

"Not us Caroline just the girls and my family. He will not come for you, his issue lies with me and my legacy"

"Our legacy, if he thinks he has the right to go near my babies he has got another thing coming"

"I'll protect my girls"

"No we will protect our girls"

"I'm the hybrid" Klaus shouted so loudly I worried he might wake Emma

"Seriously?"

Klaus stepped back from me and walked over to the window.

"You think you can just come back here and demand the respect because you're the big bad hybrid?"

"Well it doesn't work like that anymore Klaus. We have children and each decision made we make it together. So like it or not Klaus we are together in this"

"I fear Gabrielle and Emma will feel the same"

Klaus turned to me "This isn't some fairy tale Caroline. I didn't come back here for you" he hissed

"I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago Klaus. Besides I dont ever recall reading a story about a little vampire having babies and living happily ever after with a hybrid"

"You can return to the loving arms of Tyler Lockwood if you wish but know if you do I will fight you in court and will win Emma in the end"

"You think I would ever go back with Tyler? You have been gone a long time"

"Yes I have and some things never change"

"Yeah you are total prof of that"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Klaus stepped up to me now inches away from my face

"You are the same miserable uptight idiot hybrid who stepped into this town twelve years ago"

"And you little Miss Forbes are still the stubborn know it all bitch who stayed in this town"

My jaw dropped "Killer" I hissed

"Toxic"

"Loner" I returned

"Witch"

"Coward"

"Pathetic"

"Smug"

"Brat"

"Evil" I whispered and looked deep into Klaus's eyes


	41. Ask Me A Question

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Fourty One - Ask Me A Question**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I stepped out onto my porch that morning and locked the house door behind me. Kol had come home from the airport alone and was now on the couch with Emma. They were both safe and sound watching the looney tunes together. I trusted Kol to protect Emma with everything he was, should the worse ever happen. But I knew Tyler wouldn't try anything, not just now anyway.

I had something to do this morning. I was going to meet Gabrielle. Klaus wasn't happy about this arrangement at all. I don't think he wanted me to ever know Gabrielle. He knew if I met her that I wouldn't want to let her go. Because that was now how he felt about Emma. I didn't know how we were going to work all of this out.

All I knew right now was Klaus was waiting inside his car for me. I looked over to find that his car was no longer the cool Bentley I had once loved. But was now a brand new black jeep. Had Klaus actually loved his true love? He loved his car and he had replaced it with a jeep? Klaus must have changed because the old Klaus would never drive around in a family car like this.

I headed down the pathway from my house towards the car. I didn't dare look up but I could feel Klaus's eyes on me the whole way. Why was he staring at me? Was he trying to start another fight with me? I thought we had done enough to each other already. But no he wanted to go a few more rounds with me? Not this morning. I wanted to meet Gabrielle and work out a plan to protect our daughters. Nothing more, nothing less.

I climbed into the passenger seat and placed my handbag onto my lap before buckling my seatbelt. Klaus had spent the night at my house. He wanted Gabrielle and Elijah to settle themselves in before we did the meet. All night long I had heard him awaken from sleep and go up and down the hall checking on Emma. I had never known him to be so gentle.

"I'm nervous" I stated in attempt to break the ice

"This is a bad idea"

"I know. But we don't have a choice anymore"

"There is a choice. I take both girls and disappear for a few years while Tyler gives up his search"

"Thats not going to happen"

"Out of the two of us Caroline, I'm the only one who can protect them"

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother?"

That stopped Klaus cold. He looked over at me and I kept my eyes on the road ahead. I feared if I met his eyes I would see no trust in them. Did Klaus hate me this much? He didn't even trust me to raise our daughter by myself?

"I love our daughters"

"I know" I agreed in a faint whisper

"Sometimes I just have to say and do what other people cant"

"We're not spiliting them up again"

"Then what do you suggest?"

I looked over to him "I want to get new documentation for all of us. And I want all of us to leave Mystic Falls together" I expressed.

"You want us to run?"

"I'm not the teenager I was when we first met. I know now when to stay and when to run"

"I could kill Tyler and be done with it"

"If you kill Tyler whats stopping everyone behind Tyler not to come after us?"

"What makes you think he has contact with other supernaturals?"

"He was told about Jeremy Gilbert. He clearly knows other supernaturals to still be kept in the loop"

"What happened? After I left town?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of your friends. Not one of them have stuck around"

I sighed "Elena was the first to decide to leave. She went to college and Damon and Stefan left with her. Bonnie went travelling to find other witches. Jeremy went to New York a month after her. Matt owns a garage in Ohio, he was kicked out of college after he couldn't play football anymore. Tyler just disappeared" I explained

"But you stayed? Why?"

"Where else was I going to go?" I looked over to Klaus who kept his eyes on the road

"I did ask you to come with me"

"I couldn't"

"Do you regret our decision?"

"Sometimes. Probably most when its moments I know you'll miss. Emma's first trip to the dentist, her first dance, first words, first day of school"

"Kol kept me informed over the years"

"Do you ever regret it?"

Klaus stopped the car and I found we had stopped in front of his house. We were here quicker than I imagained we would be.

I turned back to Klaus who was already looking at me.

"I regret leaving you. I've regret it for ten years now" Klaus confessed


	42. Work For It

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Forty Two - Work For It**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I stepped out of my jeep and slipped my car keys inside my pocket. I closed the door behind me and walked around the front of the car towards my house. I looked over my shoulder to Caroline who was stepping out the car then. We hadn't said anything to each other since I had confessed my feelings over missing her these past ten years. There was nothing to be said after that. She got the truth out of me and I didn't care. All I cared about was what was about to take place.

The front door opened and Elijah appeared. He was wearing casual wear to my surprise. My brother was a man of pressed shirts and order. Not jumpers and lose threats. Neither the less I wasted no time in giving him a hug. I had been gone from his side for a while. My relationship with Elijah remained ever strong. We were brothers and as one always and forever.

"I feared the worst when I heard the news of Tyler Lockwoods return"

"Come now brother. I am anything but worried"

"As should we all" Elijah agreed and stepped back to let us inside

I stepped further into the lobby of my house and turned around to witness the reunion of my brother and Caroline. Elijah closed the door behind her and I watched them embrace as you'd expected family members too. Elijah and Caroline had spoken in the past and shared an equal love for the girls. Now more than ever it was important for all of us to stay together as one.

I knew in my heart a part of me was angry about everything going on. But it was difficult for me to feel such emotion when I was watching such a moment. Elijah and Caroline embraced as brother and sister and their smiles symbolised a bond stronger than ever before. Elijah was the Uncle to our daughters and hopefully Elijah would see Caroline as sister throughout all our troubles ahead.

"Matthew! Slow down or you'll run into something"

The voice of my younger sister awoken me from the moment and made me turn around towards the kitchen door. A tall boy came running out through the swinging door. He had thick blonde hair and my sisters playful smile. It was my nephew Matthew and he was covered in what appeared to be dirt or chocolate.

"Is that who I think it is?" I heard Caroline ask Elijah behind me.

Matthew attempt to pass me but I swung my arms around him making him laugh as I lifted him up onto my shoulder.

"Don't drop me" Matthew squalled as I tickled his stomach.

"Matthew" I looked back towards the kitchen doorway and found Rebekah approaching.

Rebekah could not age and yet she looked completely different. Her beautiful blonde hair remained the same, although it was now cut shorter just below her shoulders. Her make up was different now too, the bright colours had changed to more naturals and more grown up. Her wardrobe was what surprised me the most. She had swapped her tight fighting clothes for white skinny jeans and a light green jumper. She looked so much more grown up. She looked and dressed like a mother.

"Nicklaus"

Seeing my sisters happiness over finding me here brought both hope and warmth to my heart. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me as we embraced. Matthew remained up on my shoulder well balanced as I hugged Rebekah and kissed her head. My sister was returned to me after all these years apart.

Rebekah pulled away and looked up into my eyes. I smiled and brushed away the tear that dripped down to her cheek. I then looked up to Matthew who was still laughing upon my shoulder. I tickled him once more before bringing him down to the floor below. Matthew took off over to Elijah then.

"I'm happy to see you"

"As am I" I agreed

"Kol explained the story to us. The full story"

"Rebekah"

I looked over my shoulder and found Caroline already busy laughing away with Matthew who was showing her one of his toys. I brought my attention back to Rebekah.

"You cannot blame her anymore Nicklaus. She is the mother of your children" Rebekah whispered.

"She betrayed me"

"She thought to never see you again. She was alone and pregnant. Forgive her brother"

"Its much more complicated than that"

"Isn't it always with you"

I smiled in agreement.

No one could have foreseen Caroline and I coming together in the first place. It wasn't an easy journey. But I didn't regret it one little bit. I had gone through hell and back with her and wouldn't do a single thing differently. Being with Caroline all those years ago had shown me the man I could be. I would always be dangerous on the inside. But because of Caroline, I had a piece inside of me I thought lost forever. I had a soul and it would always belong to Caroline.

"Do you wish for us to be present?" Elijah asked as he came toward Rebekah and I.

"No. I think it actually best if you go over to Caroline's house and wait there"

"I've not got an invitation" Elijah argued

"The house is no longer her mothers. It belongs to Caroline. You don't require an invitation"

"And where is Kol?" Rebekah asked

"He's there and he's with Emma. If you could both approach slowly that would work best for all of us"

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked

"No. But we don't have time to argue"

"What do we say to her?"

I sighed "Be honest with her. She likes to ask questions so I'd start be answering any and all"

"Honestly?"

"She deserves to hear the truth. We've been lying to both of them since the day they were born. They want to hear the truth"

"And what of Gabrielle?"

I turned to Rebekah "Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the sitting room watching a film"

I nodded "You should all leave now. I'll speak to Gabrielle and give her the news"

"Right now? So suddenly. She is still tired from the plane ride Nicklaus"

"There's no time to argue" I insisted

I turned around in Caroline's direction and she looked over to me. It was amazing just how much Gabrielle looked like her. I never noticed so much until that moment.

"Wait in the kitchen" I advised her.

I turned away from her and my siblings and left them all in the lobby. I hadn't seen Gabby in a while and wasn't going to waste another second when I could be with her. I walked down the hall towards the sitting room. I opened up the door and found her inside on the sofa. Gabrielle was sitting with her teddy bears around her. She had this crazy idea in her head that just because teddy bears weren't real didn't mean they should miss the Looney Tunes on television.

"Well that sofa looks comfortable. Shame there isn't anymore room on it" I said.

Gabrielle turned around and looked over to me. She gave me the biggest smile in the world and hopped off the sofa and ran towards me. Gabrielle leaped up into my arms and I picked her up wrapping my arms around her as I breathed her in. Gabrielle smelt like warm cotton and skittles.

"Did you miss me?" Gabrielle pulled back from me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Did I miss you? Depends did you miss me?"

Gabrielle smiled "Maybe a little bit" she said

"Maybe a little bit? Well maybe I'll just put you down if you only missed me a little bit"

Gabrielle laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you. What have you been up too?" I asked Gabrielle as I carried her back over to the sofa.

"Uncle Elijah took me to visit Aunty Rebekah. Matthew is so loud. Are you sure he's my cousin?"

I laughed and took a seat down on the sofa. Gabrielle hoped down beside me and I removed the dolphin teddy from sticking into my back.

"You went on a trip too?"

"I did. I came here for a trip"

"This house is huge" Gabrielle whispered to me like it was a secret

"Do you like it?"

"No"

"Why not?" I argued since I had built it myself.

"No photographs"

How incredible was it that Emma had said the same thing to me? I could have slapped myself when I remembered they were twins.

"So how come we're here?"

"Yeah we need to talk about that"

"Uh oh" Gabrielle smiled at me.

I reached over to the coffee table and put the cartoon show on mute. I faced Gabrielle on the sofa and gave her a little smile.

"Do you remember when I accidently burned those oven gloves you and Uncle Elijah bought me for Christmas?"

"The Mickey Mouse ones? They were funny. They talked"

"And do you remember what an idiot daddy was for doing that?"

Gabrielle laughed and nodded

"Well daddy did something else bad. A long time ago. And he only did it because he thought it was the right thing to do"

"I know you threw out my Lady GaGa cd"

"I did not" I said and shook my head falling away from the subject at hand.

"Well what did you do?"

"Daddy has been keeping a secret from you. A very big secret"

"From me?"

Hearing the pain in her voice made my heart bleed in that moment. Gabrielle had never known me to keep anything from her. We had a positive father daughter relationship and up until that moment. She had trusted me more than anyone.

"I kept this secret because back at the time. You were just a tiny little baby and I thought I was making the right decision for you"

"Am I adopted?" Gabrielle jumped up to her feet.

"No sweetheart no" I promised her and lifted her over onto my lap

"You've got to stop watching that Jerry Springer show" I explained

"Well whats the secret? Huh?"

I sighed "There is no best way for me to explain it to you. So you can properly understand" I explained

"Then just say it. And if I dont understand then I'll tell you"

"Its not that easy sweetheart"

"Well if there is no easy way to tell me this secret. Then just say it all at once"

I shook my head "No it wouldn't be fair for me to do that to you" I told her.

"You said you've been keeping this secret from when I was a tiny baby. There isn't going to be any way to tell me this secret"

"All at once?"

Gabrielle shrugged "Shoot" she said.

"When you were born. You were born here in this little town Mystic Falls. You were born at two thirty two in the morning. And then at two thirty seven. Your mother had another baby"

I watched Gabrielle as she took in this information.

"You have a twin sister Gabrielle"

"A twin?"

"Her name is Emma Forbes. And she just found out about you too. You can yell and scream at daddy because its my falut that you haven't been told about each other. Your mother and I thought it was best. We weren't getting along and we thought we'd give you both the best chance in life"

"You took me away from my sister?"

"I did"

"She's my twin?"

"Yes"

"But where is she?"

"Shes at her house. Its across town. She lives there with your mother. And your other Uncle"

"My mum?"

I nodded.

"My mum's in this town?" Gabrielle hopped down off my knee.

"Shes a little closer than that"

Gabrielle and I looked across the room to find Caroline standing in the doorway.


	43. Change History

**LIKE DELENA2010 FANFICTION OF FACEBOOK NOW!**

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Forty Three - Change History**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

_Babies. They are such small little creatures some fear to touch them, in fear that they will break in the might of their touch. There big eyes trigger a material instinct in women that cannot be explained. For those whom have raised children alone they under the pressure of it. But what if it didn't have to be that way? What if you could change history and do it all over again?_

I was sitting at the kitchen table with my brother Elijah sitting across from me. It had not even gone nine o clock yet and my brother had already given me news that would change my entire day. For this news was something so unexpected not even the gods would have seen it coming. The news would travel quickly in our family as news often did between us. But it was up to myself now if this certain information should reach the ears of my younger siblings.

"Are you certain?" I asked once more

Elijah nodded once more

Elijah had been contacted with one his witches. A woman named Annabell that he had met twenty years ago while hunting in Scotland. She had shown him her powers one drunken night and Elijah had revealed his secret to her in confidence. Annabell had been unknown to me as many secrets were kept from brothers.

Annabell had been in contact with Elijah when my daughters were born. Elijah believing he could trust her had told her about how two girls had been born from a hybrid and a vampire. Annabell from what I had been told had kept our secret. Elijah fearing for the lives of Gabrielle and Emma after the news of Tylers return had been contact with Annabell. He had asked her for assistance in hiding all of us in Scotland.

Annabell hearing the whole story of how Tyler Lockwood had believed himself to be the natural birth father and how his rage and inner wolf made Caroline live in fear had made Annabell work around the clock in assisting Elijah. But not in the way we had expected her too. For when Elijah had began telling me about Annabell I had secretly hoped for a spell to lock Tyler up. Or even a protection spell she could perform to protect my little girls.

Annabell with the help of Elijah had come across a book. A book that had been written hundreds of fears ago by a witch claiming to have found the spell to turn back time and change the lives of both humans and immortal beings. The spell was written in a now dead language and Annabell had been unable to translate it herself. With the help of Elijah they had worked quickly together.

Now if they were right and Annabell had enough power. Then the spell would be able to work on Caroline and myself. Annabell would work her magic to take us all back in time to the point where the girls were conceived in the first place. The spell would only work if we changed our the path we took. But because the spell was so powerful there was a chance that we would go back in time and forget the spell happening in the first place.

Elijah had spoken with Annabell and agreed to have the spell performed on him at a different time. Elijah would come back in time as would all my family but should we forget the spell because so many of us were put under it. Elijah would remember all and would ensure that we changed our history to make our future different. Therefore if the spell worked then Tyler would never think himself the father of Emma and Gabrielle and would never come back to Mystic Falls to threaten to take them away.

"We're going to extreme lengths" I argued

"Nicklaus, if we do this spell then the lives of all of us shall change forever"

"I could track Tyler down right now and rip his heart from his chest"

"We do not know if Tyler has others behind him. We kill him who is to say who follows behind him?"

"We cant be killed"

"But your children can"

His words pained me in that moment. I would never turn Emma and Gabrielle into vampires for I knew what kind of life that meant for them. I wanted them to be human and live full human lives. And if they could to that in peace with me looking over my shoulder for Tyler Lockwood then that was something I should at least think about.

"Caroline would never agree"

"It is a dangerous spell Nicklaus. I am not arguing with you. But to ensure the safety and protection of your daughters. I urge you to consider this"

"You say this witch Annabell can take us back to a certain day. What makes her so confident?"

"The spell can take you back eleven years exactly"

"Say we were to go back. If my seed doesn't take effect then we are just wasting time"

"Nicklaus all will be well. You must trust that the bond you and Caroline had all the years past will be enough to make her with child once more"

"And if we forget about the girls? What if we forget about the girls and our separation? What if we do the spell and all we remember is that we are secretly in love and she is still with Tyler?"

"I will be there to ensure you remember"

"And you have so much faith that I will believe your words? That if you should have to tell me that I become a father to two twin girls that I will believe your words?"

"You will have to reason to doubt my words"

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't want too. Nicklaus if the spell doesn't go as planned and I must explain to you that in the future you will have Emma and Gabrielle then I know you will choose the right path. You will choose to have your family"

"Back then brother I wasn't as pleasant as I am now"

"No you were not. But back then you were doing everything to get your hybrid family"

I smirked remembering such a fool I was.

The front door of my house opened and I could hear the sound of Gabrielle's laughter and Caroline's sweet voice.

"That is your family Nicklaus"

"You are asking me to go back twelve years of my life and do everything differently"

"No"

I turned to Elijah.

"I'm offering you to go back twelve years and everything alright again"

If I was to agree to this offer it would change life as I knew it. What if I went back in time and all I remembered was Caroline and I having our little secret affair? What if I forgot about my girls and getting Caroline pregnant? I wouldn't know how to be a father. I would go back and not remember how to change a nappy or pick out the perfect princess outfit for halloween. If I did this then I would be risking everything. But I would be changing history.

_Babies. They are such small little creatures some fear to touch them, in fear that they will break in the might of their touch. There big eyes trigger a material instinct in women that cannot be explained. For those whom have raised children alone they under the pressure of it. But what if it didn't have to be that way? What if you could change history and do it all over again..._

What if none of the bad memories happened? What if I could go back in time and have Caroline tell me herself that she was pregnant? To actually bring both of my daughters up instead of one? To raise a family with Caroline and be the father I should have been all along. Would I risk it all to make life better for all three of my girls?

Yes I liked to believe I would.

_...Then we would do it all again in a heartbeat_


	44. My Choice

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Forty Three - My Choice**

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

_Every morning we wake up with a promise. A promise that we will not quit our jobs. A promise that we wont forget to pick up some milk. A promise that we will call that friend who is waiting to hear from us. A promise that we ourselves will get out of bed with a smile. Yes everyday we make and break promises. So what do we do to change ourselves? _

I locked the door of my study behind me although I was sure no one would disturb me this late at night. Gabrielle and Emma were asleep upstairs in separate bedrooms. Caroline and I were going to introduce them to each other tomorrow morning. Caroline had spoken to Gabrielle and they had met each other just like I had met Emma.

Rebekah, Kol and Matthew were also upstairs asleep. Kol was sleeping in the guest room with Emma as they had fallen asleep watching a film together. Gabrielle had been spending time with Elijah until ten minutes ago when Elijah stepped out. He was now in the kitchen speaking with Caroline about his discovery.

I had wanted to explain the spell to Caroline myself but we still weren't on speaking terms. We would speak about the girls but nothing more. And now she was under my roof again and I had no words to explain how that made me feel. Was I annoyed by her presence? Or was I happy that she was safe and within my reach again?

Right now with the girls being here and my family in danger my mind could not focus on my own hearts desires. I could think of nothing more than the future of my family and my own personal legacy. Emma and Gabrielle deserved a lifetime of happiness. I knew they needed each other. They had never met and yet I knew the connection was already there. They didn't feel whole without one another. And I understood why. Sisters had to be together.

I had my phone set up on a stand in the middle of the room. I had set up a chair directly in front of it so I had somewhere to sit. Elijah explained that there was a good chance I would have no memory of my life once we went back. And I knew Elijah would convince Caroline to go back despite that fact. But I was going to ensure that I remembered my life.

I walked across the room to my phone where I bent down and clicked the record button on my phones video I had set up. I walked across to the chair I had prepared and took a seat.

I smirked looking into the camera and took a deep breath

"Well if you've found this I'm glad. Because your life is about to make sense in a few minutes" I said into the camera

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I stepped out of the kitchen leaving Elijah inside to finish making himself a cup of coffee. The only light in the lobby was some burning candles on top of the grant piano next to the staircase. What was I suppose to think? What was I suppose to do? Elijah said Klaus was considering it but would not do so until I had been informed. So Klaus already knew about this spell? He knew and he didn't discuss it with me? He left it to his brother?

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. A noise coming from down the hall told me I was no longer alone. Klaus stepped out of the darkness slipping his phone into his jeans pocket as he looked across the lobby at me. Why did he have this effect on me after all these years? How could he look at me and make me feel warm?

"It will change everything" I said to him deciding to get right to the matter at hand

"That's the point love"

"Go back to being the people we were before I was pregnant? Klaus we were so different"

"If I remember rightly love we were in love. So yes we were rather different to what we are now"

"Can we be adults about this?"

Klaus walked towards me keeping his eyes focusing on me with each step.

"We made a promise. Back then we agreed that we would raise the baby the right way"

"That was back when we didn't know about Emma"

"But we knew about Gabrielle. We knew we were going to be parents and we promised we would do it together"

"And you think we can go back and agree again?"

"I believe all things are possible. I was never suppose to be a mother. And yet I brought two beautiful babies into this world"

"Yes"

"And you created those babies with me. Those two little babies we held for hours after they were born and just stared at them. Do you remember?"

"I remember Elijah telling me the risks of us forgetting who we are now"

I nodded in agreement

"Could you live with that? Going back and never knowing you are a mother?"

"I don't know"

"The man I was back then thought of nothing but power, blood...and you"

I locked eyes with Klaus.

"The man back then wanted so much to be a father. I saw your eyes when I told you that you were the father of the baby. You looked at me like I had just made everything right in the world"

"It may not work again. If we dont-"

"But we will. Back then we were...we wanted too. And when we did do it..."

"I remember"

"If I become pregnant again. Then Elijah will tell us where we went wrong before. I'll never tell Tyler about the girls and we can change everything"

"And that is what you want? To change everything?"

"All I know is Emma needs her father"

"And you?"

"What?"

Klaus stepped up to me and I breathed in that scent I had missed so much.

"Do you need me?"

I gasped slightly as Klaus cupped my face in his hands and ran his thumps over my cheek bones.

"If you decide you do. Then we'll do this spell tomorrow night. If not...if you don't. Then I will not to do this spell. I can't live through another ten years knowing what I know now. Gabby needs her mother. And I need you"

"Klaus...I have a life here and back then. I had high school and here I have a job on the council"

"I know" Klaus agreed before dropping his hands from my face

"I was thinking you could have a husband"

_Every morning we wake up with a promise. A promise that we will not quit our jobs. A promise that we wont forget to pick up some milk. A promise that we will call that friend who is waiting to hear from us. A promise that we ourselves will get out of bed with a smile. Yes everyday we make and break promises. So what do we do to change ourselve..._

I gasped before Klaus shot away out of sight leaving only a gust of wind behind him. He was gone and now it was all of me. Either a life with Klaus. Or a life without him.

_...We promise that if given the second chance to do it all over again. We will make everything right and keep our promises. _


	45. Flashback

**Nine Months**

**Chapter Forty Four - Flashbacks**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

_Forever young. That is what I was promised when Katherine turned me into a vampire. That from the second that pillow took my last breath from my body. I would be forever young. I would never age another day. I wonder now if my life would have been different if I had fought that little hit harder and never became a vampire. Would I be where I was today? _

My eyes flickered open and I found I was still in the guest bedroom that Rebekah had shown me a few hours ago before she went to sleep. I was staying at Klaus's house as were both my daughters now. Emma was just across the hall with me sleeping in bed with her Uncle Kol. Gabrielle was in the room just next to Klaus. Knowing they were so close and safe made me smile.

But I couldn't sleep. There was too much on my mind right now. I had to think things out and figure out what my next move in life was going to be. I had a big decision to make and it had to be made by tomorrow evening. And it wasn't just for the sake of my daughters lives. If I made the decision to go then I was making the decision to give Klaus and I another chance at a relationship too.

I wondered if my life would have been so different if Klaus and I had actually raised Emma and Gabrielle together. It was true in the hospital I had saw Klaus hold both girls and talk to them. He had this smile on his face whenever any of them moved or made the smallest of sounds. Klaus loved both of those girls with everything inside of him.

I would lay there in my hospital bed and watch him standing other their little crib they shared. Klaus didn't make any baby talk. But he would tell them how beautiful they were and how special they were to him. He would watch them and not move a single muscle because there was nowhere else he would rather be in this world.

I pulled the bed blanket off from around my waist and clicked on the screen of my mobile phone. It was now three o clock in the morning and I would have to get up soon for the girls to meet for the first time. Emma usually got up early in the morning to watch the looney tunes with her Uncle Kol.

Since I knew I wasn't going to sleep I decided to go downstairs and make myself a drink. I was dressed in white three quature length baby blue trousers and a white jumper. I walked over and quitely opened up the guest bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. The house was warm I guessed Klaus wanted everyone to have a good nights rest because of tomorrows eventful day.

I stepped across the hallway to the door across from mine and turned the handle as quitely as I could before peeking my head inside. The light from the hallway drifted into the room and over to the single bed in the corner I found them on. Emma was in the corner against the wall with Kols arms around her. Her head was against his chest and he had her locked around his arms as he always did.

Kol loved both girls but because Gabrielle didn't know about him he was just sleeping in with Emma tonight as he usually always did. Kol had spent the last ten years with me helping me raise Emma. He was like my little brother now too and I loved him. Emma never had to worry or fear with him around. Kol would keep her safe from any forms of harm. He might be a bad ass orginial. But when she was around, he was nothing but Uncle Kol.

Looking at Emma sleep soundly it made me wonder. This little girl had everything she ever wanted in life. But she didn't have what she needed and that was Klaus. She needed him like she needed air. He was a half of her and that half she always wanted to know more about. I saw Klaus in her so much I found it hard to breathe at times because of it. Now that she had him in her life, she didn't ever want to let him go again. And I knew how that felt.

I smiled seeing her safe and closed the bedroom door behind me to ensure both of them got their sleep. I walked down the hallway and smiled at the sound of little Matthew snoring from his bedroom. I guess everyone was really tired but me. It was an eventful day but there was just something in my mind keeping me awake.

I wondered down the hall and paused when I saw the door leading to Klaus's bedroom. He would be asleep I was sure of it. I turned my attention to the door next to his. I stepped over to it quitely knowing one sound too much it would wake Klaus in the next room. I did as before with Emma's bedroom door and opened it only slightly until I could see inside.

Gabrielle was asleep in her bed. She was wrapped around her blanket like it was wrapping her up in cotton wool. She looked just like me and it made me smile. Emma looked like Klaus and I looked like Gabrielle. And yet we had the one who looked like the opposite of us. Maybe somehow that was the fate. Maybe us raising the child that reminded of us of each other was the price we had to pay for spilting them up.

I looked over to Gabrielle and leaded my forehead against the doorway as I closed my eyes and remembered our first meeting only today.

_Klaus got up off the couch as Gabrielle looked over at me with wonder in her eyes. She looked just like me I couldn't believe my eyes. Klaus stepped behind Gabrielle and went to touch her shoulder when Gabrielle slipped from his touch and walked around the corner of the couch. I couldn't believe it! This was my little girl and she was right here in front of me. _

_"Hello Gabrielle" _

_"You're my mum?" _

_I looked to Klaus hoping he would know how to further explain things. But he was still in shock and his eyes were fixed on Gabrielle. I returned my attention to her and I nodded as my reply. _

_"Really?" _

_"Well, I might not be everything you expected me to be" I admitted closing the door over slightly behind me. _

_"You haven't aged much. In my dads picture you look the same" _

_"Pictures?" I knew that wasn't what I should be focusing on but...Klaus had pictures of me? _

_"He pretends they are hidden well but I know where to look" _

_I smiled "Well girls rule and boys drowl" I agreed_

_Gabrielle's jaw dropped "I say that too!" she told me_

_"Seriously?" _

_"Seriously!" Gabrielle agreed sounding so much like me I just wanted to cry right then and there_

_"Uh Gabby prephas we should-" _

_"No wait a little second dad. Just look at her. Look how much I look like her" Gabrielle turned her head from side to side looking at me. _

_"I agree" Klaus expressed_

_"Gabrielle. I understand that this isn't what you were expecting" _

_"No it is much better. And don't call me Gabrielle its what my Uncle Elijah calls me. He wants me to be a proper little lady. But I prefer Gabby. Right dad?" _

_"Um yes" Klaus agreed not really knowing what to say. _

_"So are you staying here?" _

_"Staying here?" _

_"Yeah in this house. Its so huge!" _

_"Uh I'm not sure yet" _

_"I think you should stay. I've got plenty more stories about my dad" _

_I laughed. _

I opened my eyes back up and looked back to a now sleeping Gabrielle. I had loved this little girl all her life and yet I didn't know a thing about her. If I went back and we did change the history. Then I would be able to feed her and change her. Pick her up from school and teach her how to cheer. I would give her a mother.

I closed the door behind me and headed back down the hallway towards the staircase. I paused at the top and looked back at the doors I had stood at. The idea of tucking both of my babies in at night made me smile. I turned my attention then to the door leading to Klaus's bedroom. I had spent a night in his bedroom once upon a time. Would I be able to do it again?

I sighed and walked down the stairs to the lobby. I would go to the kitchen and pour myself a drink of water.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

One of the things about being a parent is that you never sleep through the night. From the second you hear that baby cry in the delievery room you are hooked for life. Which means waking me in the middle of the night to double check they are tucked up safe warm in their beds.

I sat up in my bed and look around the empty room where I had once had a life. This house and town use to be my home and now there weren't any photographs. There was only a group of people who didn't know how to be a real family anymore. The girls were grown up and they had never met, Caroline and I were no longer together and my siblings had done more than enough to put things back together.

Caroline and I had never discussed it with my siblings. But the choice to spilit everyone up had been mine. From the second Caroline told me she pregnant I knew I couldn't forgive her for almost raising my child with Tyler instead of being truthful to me. She had lied to me and I could have missed out on the most important thing in my life because of it.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Caroline and I were packing up the following afternoon after Caroline and Rebekah had given birth. Kol and Elijah were helping install Rebekah's baby car seat while Caroline and I packed up her room at the hospital. The girls had been asleep in their crib while we were packing.

I closed my eyes and casted my mind back to that moment where my life changed forever.

_I zipped up the last bag on top of Caroline's hospital bed and looked over my shoulder to the babies. _

_"You were very brave last night Caroline" _

_"I'm just surprised I did it without any pain medication. Poor Kol he needed gas and air" _

_"Well no one knew about the twins. He did well considering" _

_"Can you believe it?" _

_"Two girls. And we thought vampires couldn't even have children" _

_"And we got two" _

_I wanted so desperately in that moment to ensure Caroline that a life with her was what I wanted. But in that moment with the rage filling me from the secrets she had kept from me I couldn't form the words she so desperately wanted to hear. I loved Caroline. She was the purest thing in my life and I would always look out for her. And protect her with everything I had in me. _

_"Our life will not be as I hoped it to be" _

_"What?" _

_I turned to Caroline and then looked over at the girls. _

_"I can't have a life with you. I can't share the life with you that you hoped we could" _

_"Klaus, neither of us have slept. Alright we just need to-" _

_"We need to stop. We need to stop pretending that this is a romance where we live happily ever after" _

_"You said you loved me" _

_"And I do. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. But I want my children more" _

_"You can't have them" _

_"No. That wouldn't be the right thing to do" _

_"Then what is?" _

_"Maybe we should take this happening as fate. As silly and redicious as it sounds. Maybe there being two of them is a sign" _

_"What are you saying?" _

_I stepped away from the hospital bed and walked over to the crib where my daughters slept soundly. I brushed my hand across the forehead of Emma and gently kissed her cheek. She was such a tiny little baby. I turned my attention to Gabrielle who was now starting to wake up. I scooped my hands underneath her and picked her up into my arms. _

_"Klaus?" _

_I turned around to Caroline and watched as tears filled her eyes. _

_"You can't be serious. We can't" Caroline shook her head. _

_I walked up to her and Caroline began to sob as she looked down at Gabrielle. Gabrielle yawned in my arms and Caroline bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. _

_"No no we cant" Caroline sobbed putting her hand on my shoulder_

_"This is what must be done. I can't forgive you. And I can't forgive what happened" _

_"They need each other" _

_I reached my hand up and cupped Caroline's cheek in my hand as she sobbed. _

_"They only need us" _

_"Please Klaus" _

_I shook my head dropping my hand out of her reach and walked around Caroline. Caroline pulled at my jumper attempting to stop me although she couldn't stop me. She had little energy as it was. And the idea of what I was doing actually happening was too much for her to bare. _

_I stepped into the hallway of the hospital and saw Kol and Elijah stepping out of the elevator together. Kol simply waved at me but Elijah could see it in my eyes. As they got further towards me Kol's smile began to fade. Elijah knew what was happening without me even saying it. Kol had to look down at Gabrielle in my arms to realize. _

_"Goodbye my brothers" I said to them both _

_I was taking a newborn out of the hospital and I was planning to do it all alone. I stepped between the gap between both Elijah and Kol and headed down the hallway towards the exit. What else was there for me to say to them? I wasn't even giving either of them a chance to say goodbye to Gabrielle. I knew they would help Caroline. _

_That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Elijah was behind me. I turned and looked behind his shoulder to Kol who was standing alone. He looked frozen. He wanted to move and yet he just didn't know how. He was staying with Caroline. I turned to Elijah and knew, one brother stayed and one brother went with me. _

I shook my head and came back to reality. Everything was different and thats what I had realize. Like it or not those babies were under the same roof now and they were all grown up. In a few hours they would be meeting each other for the first time. I had to be more focused on that and stop wasting my time searching for memories.

I had to go and check on the girls now.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I yawned as I reached the bottom of the staircase. I needed to head back upstairs now and get some sleep before the girls woke up and wanted my attention. I climbed the staircase and paused at the top when I heard a noise. I looked down the hallway to find Klaus closing the guest bedroom door where Emma slept inside.

I headed in his direction and Klaus kept his eyes focused on me.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Can't sleep?"

"Different bed" I explained

Klaus nodded

"Have you thought about what Elijah told us?"

"Haven't thought of anything else love"

"It would change everything. It might not even change a thing"

"Or it could change everything"

Klaus reached down and took my hand into his.

_Forever young. That is what I was promised when Katherine turned me into a vampire. That from the second that pillow took my last breath from my body. I would be forever young. I would never age another day. I wonder now if my life would have been different if I had fought that little hit harder and never became a vampire. Would I be where I was today..._

"Back to a time when just holding hands meant everything. Back when you and I would spent secret moments together"

"I was a teenager" I rolled my eyes

"But I wasn't. You made me feel like one though"

I smirked

"A time before we were parents"

"Us young and free again? It would be an adventure" I shrugged

"Choice is your's to make sweetheart"

I reached up and touched my lips against Klaus's and smiled slightly as he kissed me back.

_...I'd like to believe I am exactly where I belong. Right here in this second_


End file.
